A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine
by Somogyi
Summary: Jubilee is recovering from her physical injuries thanks to the help of Logan & Jean, but the psychic damage has been slow to heal, and her memory has not yet returned. While Jean's endless devotion to Jubilee is helping her to recuperate, it is starting
1. A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine...

Title: A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine 01/22  
Author: Somogyi  
Email: somogyi02@yahoo.com  
Archive: Sure, just please ask first  
Rating: PG-13 for language, violence, and some disturbing imagery  
Summary: Jubilee is well on the way to recovery from the physical injuries she   
sustained during "A Friend in Need," thanks to the help of Logan and Jean. The   
psychic damage, however, has been slow to heal: she is still plagued by regular   
nightmares and her memory has not yet returned. And while Jean's endless devotion   
to Jubilee is helping her to recuperate, it is starting to put a strain on Jean's   
marriage to Scott.  
Disclaimer: The X-Men and Generation X are property of Marvel Entertainment.   
Characters are used without permission, no profit is being made, and no infringement   
on copyright is intended.   
  
Author's Notes: Well, this sequel has been a long time in coming--about four years or   
so. I had always had a basic plot in mind, and the intention to write it. Unfortunately,   
the last couple of years of college kept me really busy--so much so that I stopped   
collecting comics after being an avid fan for over seven years. But the characters have   
always stayed dear to my heart. Turned out that it was the X-Men movie that finally got   
me thinking about this storyline again. I was reminded of why I was drawn into this   
universe every month--why I loved these characters so much. So I finally put fingers to   
keyboard this past summer and drafted the sequel. Revisions were interrupted by some   
major computer woes and a busy semester, but now it's finally done. I continue to explore   
the growing relationship between Jubilee and Jean that began in "Blading" and "A Friend   
in Need." But I've taken it one step further, also depicting Jubilee's interactions with   
the others who are helping her through her recovery--Scott, Logan, and Ororo. I've also   
tried to explore how having a foster daughter to care for has affected Jean and Scott's   
marriage.   
  
As always, a heartfelt thanks to Mirage. Hard to believe it was AFIN that first brought   
us together as online penpals all those years ago--and that years later we were watching   
the X-Men movie together. Thank you, Mirage, for your wonderful suggestions--including   
those to expand some scenes that I originally only mentioned in passing. You've been a   
great soundingboard, a terrific beta-reader, and an awesome friend!   
  
To those who were there the first time AFIN was posted, I thank you for your encouragement.   
Better late than never, right? For those of you reading for the first time, welcome aboard.   
I hope you all enjoy the story. I'd love to know what you think--comments and criticisms   
welcome at somogyi02@yahoo.com Maybe this time it won't take me another four years to write   
the next installment. ;-)  
  
Thanks for reading!   
  
  
*****  
  
  
A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine  
by Somogyi  
somogyi02@yahoo.com  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Jubilee awoke with a start. Eyes wide, she sat up and peered into the darkness   
of her bedroom, listening carefully. Still residing in that semi-conscious state   
somewhere between waking and dreamscape, she tried to determine if the noise she   
had heard was real or imagined. Waiting anxiously, she held her breath,   
straining her ears.  
  
Suddenly, she heard something. A low thump. It sounded as though it had come   
from the room across the hall.  
  
*Better check it out.* Tossing back the covers, she carefully slid her legs over   
the edge of the bed. She reached for her braces, and slowly pulled herself to   
her feet. Amazing how quickly she had become accustomed to using the crutches.   
In only a few short weeks, she could already notice the increase in her upper   
body strength--not to mention the decent set of biceps she had developed on her   
arms. Of course, the cast on her left wrist did not help matters, but she was   
making do.  
  
You get by . . . one day at a time, as Logan often said.  
  
*I wish Wolvie were here right now.* Though she could not put her reasoning into   
words, Jubilee was more frightened than she had been in a long time. There was   
an ominous feel to the air--oppressive in its intensity. Anxiety gripped her   
stomach, transforming it into one enormous, tight knot.  
  
*Oh, stop being such a baby, Lee. You don't need the ole Wolvster's help to go   
have a little look-see. Probably just the wind making funny noises. And the   
sooner you figure that out, the sooner you can get back to sleep.*  
  
Though she had long felt she was making progress with the braces, now, when she   
wanted nothing more than to get to her destination as quickly as possible, it   
felt as though she were moving at a snail's pace. Step by agonizingly slow step,   
she made her way to the master bedroom.  
  
The door was ajar. She used the foot of one of her braces to push it open the   
rest of the way before she carefully peered inside.  
  
The lace curtains gently flapped in a breeze from the open window on the far   
side of the room. Moonlight also poured inside, suffusing the room in a soft   
glow. The covers on the bed were disheveled, but it was empty. As she looked   
around, there was no sign of anyone in the room.  
  
"Hello?" she called out, her voice raspy and quivering. Mentally cursing herself   
for her lack of courage, she cleared her throat. "Hello? Jean? Scott? Anyone   
home?" She waited several long moments, but when she received no reply, she   
turned to leave.  
  
It was then that she heard it.  
  
A brief thumping. Coming from inside the room.  
  
She slowly turned around and stepped back inside.  
  
It was then that she saw it.  
  
Several dark spots on the carpet, leading toward to closet. A trail of crimson.   
Its source was unmistakable.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she approached the closet. That was where the path ended.   
She stopped for a moment, listened for another sound. Nothing. She placed her   
ear against the door. Still nothing.  
  
*Only one way to be sure,* she realized. Trepidation filled her heart. Steeling   
her nerve, she reached for the handle. In one deft motion, she pulled open the   
door.  
  
The scream caught in her throat as a body spilled forward and onto her, knocking   
her to the floor. Her first instinct was to push it off, and she tried to move   
the figure. She merely succeeded in turning the person over. Catching sight of   
the face, she gave a sharp cry.  
  
"Omigod! Scott!"  
  
He was so still, his face was so ashen, she feared he was dead. Frozen with   
panic, Jubilee did not know what to do next.  
  
But then he stirred, and noting that he was wearing neither his visor nor a pair   
of ruby-quartz glasses, Jubilee threw herself to the ground, ducking for cover.   
When she realized that nothing happened--that there was no ensuing destruction   
from his mutant powers--she slowly raised her head and looked in his direction.   
When she finally got a good look at him, she had to bite her lip not to cry out   
again.  
  
Under normal conditions, if Scott were to open his eyes and look directly at   
her, she would no longer have a face; it would have been pulverized by the   
concussive force of his optic blasts. For that to happen, however, would require   
that he still have eyes.  
  
Someone or something had ripped Scott's eyes from their sockets. The flesh that   
remained was ragged. Blood had seeped down his cheeks, and stains splattered the   
front of his white undershirt.  
  
"Oh God! Oh God! Scott, wh-what h-happened?" Jubilee asked, reaching to touch   
his face, but thinking better of it at the last moment.  
  
"C-came inside. . . . Took . . . took . . . by sur. . . surprise. .. ." He was   
gasping, barely able to speak. He reached out, found her arm, and grasped it   
with such urgency that she could feel his fingers digging into her flesh. "Wh-  
where . . . where's . . . J-Jean?"  
  
"Jean? I don't know. I figured she'd be with you."  
  
He shook his head. "D-Don't know. . . . ra-rapport . . . gone. . .. Got . . .   
got to find . . . Jean." His remaining strength seemingly spent, he collapsed   
backwards to the floor.  
  
Jubilee kneeled over him. "O-Okay. I'll go find her. You stay here, Scott. I'll   
find Jean and get help."  
  
Grabbing her braces, Jubilee rose unsteadily to her feet. Her mind was whirling.   
Who could have done this to Scott? And what had this person done with Jean? More   
importantly--what would this person do to Jubilee if she found him?  
  
If whomever it was was good enough to get the best of Cyclops and Phoenix, what   
chance did she stand--lame as she was? She would make a quick search for Jean--  
just to make sure she was not lying injured somewhere. But her best strategy was   
to get the hell out of there just as fast as her gimpy legs could carry her. Get   
to the mansion, get help. Let the cavalry take care of the mystery attacker.  
  
Jubilee made her way down the hallway, toward the living room. Every nerve was   
on full alert. She took her time, trying to be fully aware of her surroundings.   
Several times, she turned around, sure someone was watching her, following her.   
Always nothing, no one.  
  
The living room appeared clear. Nothing seemed amiss. Likewise, the dining room   
looked untouched. That left the kitchen. When she reached the door, she found   
herself suddenly frozen in place. An icy chill gripped her heart. Every instinct   
told her to turn tail and run, and never look back. She had to will herself to   
stay.  
  
*C'mon, Lee. They're made of better stuff in the X-Men,* she thought, trying to   
give herself a silent pep talk. *What would Wolvie do?* she asked herself. *He's   
march right in there, claws a-slashin', that's what he'd do. Now get your ass in   
there and make him proud!*  
  
Focusing on that thought, she pushed the door inwards and walked inside.  
  
The sight that greeted her eyes nearly sent her screaming like a madwoman.  
  
For a moment, all she could do was stare. Her mouth was agape, lips moving,   
though no sound would come out. It took all her willpower not to double over and   
puke her guts out.  
  
A puddle of blood had pooled directly below the kitchen table. Drops still fell   
from above at a consistent rate, causing the pile of liquid to overflow and   
stream several feet across the linoleum tile toward her. Those drops originated   
from the prone form that lay sprawled across the table.  
  
She had found Jean.  
  
Her normally fair skin was now literally snow white--nearly the same shade as   
the pearl white satin chemise she wore--though that fabric was now saturated   
with blood. She lay spread-eagle, arms akimbo, fingers frozen in a claw-like   
stance. Her head was likewise twisted, her hair flowing around her head like a   
crimson halo. There was a look of utter agony on her face. Her mouth was agape,   
a small trickle of blood having dripped from one corner. Her eyes stared blankly   
toward the floor, the pain she felt in her last moment captured in their now   
lifeless depths.  
  
Somehow, Jubilee managed to get her feet to move forward, careful to avoid the   
blood that covered the floor. At she neared the table, the gruesome tableau grew   
worse. Where Jean's chest and abdomen used to be was now a gaping, ragged,blood-  
stained hole. Loops of intestine lay scattered over her hip, on the table, and   
dangled toward the floor, blood still dripping from the severed end. It was   
horrible enough that some sick bastard had left her lying here like this, but to   
have eviscerated her? For what sick, perverted purpose?  
  
"I was wonderin' when you'd show up, squirt."  
  
The familiar gravelly voice sent an icy chill down Jubilee's spine. It emanated   
from a dark corner of the room. Its owner had evidently been crouched there,   
sitting unnoticed.  
  
Slowly, the figure rose to his full intimidating height, and stepped out of the   
shadows and into the dim moonlight that illuminated the center of the room.   
Muscle and sinew rippled with ferocious strength. His golden mane-like hair   
crowned a savage face of pure evil. As he moved forward, Jubilee started to   
backtrack.  
  
"I was just havin' me a little snack," he said, indicating some dark object he   
held in his left hand. He raised it high above his head, tilted his head back,   
and opened his mouth. A dark wine-colored liquid poured from his hand, most of   
it making its way into his gullet, but a fair amount splattering across his   
face. After a few swallows, he straightened his head and licked his chops.  
  
"Still warm. That sure hits the spot," he said, using the back of one clawed   
hand to wipe his mouth. "Ya want some, babe?" he asked, holding out his hand to   
her. It was only then that she was able to get a clear sight of what he held: a   
human heart.  
  
Once again, Jubilee fought the urge to vomit. "You sicko Hannibal Lecter psycho   
killer freak!" she spat, still continuing to back towards the door.  
  
"Didn't anybody ever tell ya it's not nice ta call people names?"  
  
"And didn't anybody ever tell you it's not nice to gut people and eat `em,   
Snaggletooth?"  
  
"Hey, sweetums, where ya goin'?" he asked, tossing Jean's heart to the floor   
like a discarded soda can.  
  
The callousness of that gesture compounding on the initial violent act itself   
was enough to push Jubilee's emotions over the edge. She felt hot tears welling   
in her eyes, blurring her vision. Saying nothing, she continued her retreat.  
  
"Uh uh uh. Not so fast, honey bunch. Red here was just an appetizer. You, my   
li'l sweetmeat, are gonna be the main course!"  
  
Before he even finished the statement, he had launched himself toward her,   
claws-first.  
  
The instant she realized what was happening, Jubilee threw up her hands and let   
loose with a burst of fireworks.  
  
With a roar of pain, he fell to the floor, grasping his eyes, his super-keen   
senses overloaded by the bright light.  
  
Taking the opening she created for herself, Jubilee scurried toward the door.   
She almost lost her footing on the slippery, blood-stained floor several times,   
but somehow managed to make it to the door. She barreled straight through it--  
and right into someone, nearly knocking them both down.  
  
"Scott!" she gasped, clutching onto him to regain her balance.  
  
"Jean?" he asked.  
  
Jubilee shook her head, only to realize that Scott could not see the gesture.   
"She- she's . . .. I'm so sorry, Scott."  
  
"Don't cry, kiddies. Yer both about ta join her!" She could hear the raspy voice   
not far behind her.  
  
"Go," Scott said, stepping in front of Jubilee. "I'll hold him off as long as I   
can."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Go!" Scott repeated, giving her a firm shove. "And don't look back."  
  
Jubilee did as he said. She limped toward the front door--and what she hoped to   
be freedom. Above the sound of her harsh breathing, she could hear Scott's   
voice.  
  
"You killed my wife, you sick bastard! You blinded me! But you won't hurt her!   
Not as long as I draw breath!"  
  
"Then we'll just have to see what we can do about that, eh, no-eyes?"  
  
Scott uttered what could only be described as a warcry as he launched himself at   
his opponent. Miraculously, he tagged him across the waist and they both plowed   
against the door and into the kitchen.  
  
For the briefest of moments, Jubilee allowed herself some hope. It was short-  
lived, however: as the door swung back open on the rebound, she heard a hideous   
ripping sound--nodoubt of claws rending flesh--followed almost instantly by   
Scott's agonized scream.  
  
*Don't stop don't look back don't even think about it just keep moving!* Jubilee   
told herself. As she rounded a corner, her brace caught under the couch. She   
crashed to the floor face-first, giving her nose one hell of a pounding. The   
sharp pain made her see stars.  
  
She quickly cleared her vision and tried to retrieve her crutch. The brace was   
somehow pinned beneath the sofa, and would not come loose.  
  
She gave up on it, and tried to use the remaining crutch to rise to her feet.   
With a sharp cry, her ankle bent inward and she crumbled to the ground. During   
her fall, she must have managed to twist her ankle.  
  
Hot tears now streamed down her cheeks as panic set in. She had to get out of   
there--at all costs. The front door was only a few meters away. She scurried   
toward it, crawling on hands and knees. She could make it. She *would* make it.   
It was so close--  
  
"Gotcha, rugrat!" she heard him say a moment before his clawed hand grasped her   
by the ankle, talons digging into the flesh and drawing blood.  
  
She cried out, tried to kick him, but it was no use.  
  
With no visible effort, he flipped her onto her back. Instinctively, she raised   
her hands and let loose with a massive burst of fireworks.  
  
As soon as the colorful plasmoids dissipated, she watched in disappointment as   
he turned his head back to face her and opened his eyes. "Ya won't get me again   
with that li'l parlor trick."  
  
She kicked and screamed and clawed and struggled, but still he was stronger. She   
reached out one arm to the side, could feel the cold metal of her brace just   
brush her fingertips. She stretched her arm, felt her fingers close around the   
handle.  
  
"I'm gonna enjoy this, sweetums. Young meat is always the most tender."  
  
Gritting her teeth, she swung the make-shift club at him with all her strength,   
clocking him across the head and face.  
  
It startled him enough to release his hold on her.  
  
Not wasting a moment of the opening she had been granted, Jubilee began to   
wiggle out from beneath his grasp. She had barely crawled a foot or two away   
when she felt him grab her by the hair. He yanked her backwards and down, the   
force eliciting an audible crack as her head banged against the hardwood floor.  
  
"Nice try, firecracker. I like my prey feisty. Ole Red, she put up quite a fight   
back there in the kitchen. Refused ta beg me for her life, though. It was almost   
a shame rippin' up that gorgeous bod of hers. *Almost.*"  
  
Jubilee narrowed her eyes and spat in his face, getting him right between the   
eyes.  
  
"Feisty's one thing, but you're a sassy li'l bitch!" he growled, backhanding   
her, his claws ripping four deep gashes in her cheek.  
  
She screwed her eyes shut, bracing herself for the inevitable. Tears streamed   
from her cheeks, the salt making the wounds on her face sting.  
  
"Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this, sweetums. Watchin' you squirm." He took one claw and   
traced a shallow incision from the hollow of her throat, down her sternum, and   
to her navel. Then she felt him making an `X' on her upper left chest--above her   
heart, she realized.  
  
Then, for the briefest of moments, she felt nothing. Each second ticked by like   
an eternity as she waited. Jubilee sobbed, pain and fear shaking her body   
uncontrollably.  
  
"Hold still, darlin'," he said. But the voice had changed. Still gruff, but of a   
different pitch, a lower timbre.  
  
Opening her eyes, she looked up, and saw that it was no longer Sabretooth who   
sat on top of her.  
  
"W-Wolvie . . . ? Oh, thank God!" He had come to save her.  
  
He smiled at her then--but the toothy grin was anything but reassuring. The   
gesture was positively malicious. Only then did she realize that she had not   
been saved. Far from it.  
  
"P-Puh-please," she stammered between sobs. She gazed up at him through a tear-   
and pain-filled haze, hoping to find some--any--semblance of mercy. Her eyes   
locked with his.  
  
They were not the eyes of the Logan she knew. There was no kindness, no   
sympathy, no love. Instead, she found there nothing but cold, dark hatred.   
Unadulterated evil, pure and simple. He was taking sadistic pleasure in this   
emotional and physical torture. There would be no respite for Jubilee tonight.   
Her begging had fallen on deaf ears.  
  
"Say good night, Gracie," he told her, swinging his arm back. With a loud   
*snikt!* his claws popped out of their sheaths. He continued to hold his fist   
behind his shoulder, obviously taking immense pleasure in drawing out the terror   
of what she knew to be her last moments on earth.  
  
She watched helplessly as his hand plunged downward and his claws ripped into   
into her chest.  
  
She shrieked as she felt the white-hot burn of his claws rending her flesh and   
bone, then his fingers wrapping around her still-beating heart, the scream dying   
on her lips as she felt him rip it from her body.  
  
She felt the life seep out of her body along with that final scream.  
  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
***** 


	2. A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine...

Title: A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine 02/22  
Author: Somogyi  
Email: somogyi02@yahoo.com  
Archive: Sure, just please ask first  
Rating: PG-13 for language, violence, and some disturbing imagery  
Summary: Jubilee is well on the way to recovery from the physical injuries she   
sustained during "A Friend in Need," thanks to the help of Logan and Jean. The   
psychic damage, however, has been slow to heal: she is still plagued by regular   
nightmares and her memory has not yet returned. And while Jean's endless devotion   
to Jubilee is helping her to recuperate, it is starting to put a strain on Jean's   
marriage to Scott.  
Disclaimer: The X-Men and Generation X are property of Marvel Entertainment.   
Characters are used without permission, no profit is being made, and no infringement   
on copyright is intended.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine  
by Somogyi  
somogyi02@yahoo.com  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Jean awoke with a start. She had heard Jubilee's anguished cries in her mind,   
through the mindlink she had established when the girl had come under her care.   
Now, as she sat up in bed and telekinetically turned on the lamp at her bedside,   
she could hear the faint sound of screaming coming from the room across the   
hall.  
  
"Jean. . . ?" Beside her, Scott stirred, quickly shaking off the last vestiges   
of sleep. His years of training and being accustomed to being awakened in the   
middle of the night to face God-only-knew-what enabled his mind to become alert   
almost instantaneously. he asked through the psychic rapport   
they shared.  
  
"It's Jubilee," Jean said aloud, tossing back the covers and quickly climbing   
out of bed. She did not even bother to grab her robe as she rushed out of the   
room.  
  
She found Jubilee sitting up in bed, her frightened screams having since been   
reduced to loud sobbing. As she walked closer, she saw that Jubilee's cheeks   
were wet with tears, her eyes wide and filled with terror. Jean quickly sat down   
on the bed beside her and reached for the trembling girl.  
  
At first, Jubilee recoiled at the touch.  
  
"Easy, Jubilee. It's just me. It's Jean." Once again, she reached for Jubilee.  
  
"J-Jean. . . ?" This time, the girl did not pull back; rather, she practically   
launched herself at Jean, grabbing her and holding on desperately. She buried   
her face in Jean's shoulder and began to sob even harder. "Y-You're alive!"  
  
"Of course I'm alive," Jean assured her, gently rubbing her back. "I'm fine. I'm   
right here with you, sweetie."  
  
"And Sc-Scott. . . ?"  
  
"I'm here, too, Jubilee," he called from the doorway.  
  
Jubilee raised her eyes, saw him leaning against the doorjamb, watching them,   
concern etched all over his face. She sighed. "I- I thought he killed you. Like   
he k-killed m-me. I tried to r-run . . . tr-tried to f-f-fight `im . . . but . .   
. but. . . ."  
  
"Shh," Jean soothed, gently stroking Jubilee's hair. "It's okay, sweetie. You're   
safe. Nobody's trying to hurt you. You're fine. I'm fine. Scott's fine. We're   
all okay."  
  
"We'd never let anybody hurt you," Scott added.  
  
Didn't Scott understand? He had disguised himself as a friend, as someone they   
trusted. So that when they least expected it, he would strike. And kill them   
all. They would never see it coming.  
  
Fear and hopelessness gripping her heart once more, Jubilee continued to shake,   
her breath coming in ragged gasps between loud sobs.  
  
Jean began to rock her, continuing to issue soft words of comfort.  
  
Scott asked, holding his hands out helplessly as he took a step   
closer.   
  
she replied tersely. And with that, she   
ended the exchange.  
  
In Scott's mind, it were as though she had put him `on hold,' weakening their   
psychic rapport, focusing her attention instead on her link with Jubilee.   
Feeling rebuffed, he quietly took his leave, giving Jean the privacy she   
evidently sought.  
  
Jean continued to rock Jubilee in her arms, trying to assuage her fears and   
quiet her weeping. When spoken words seemed to have no effect, she resorted to   
telepathic communication, projecting soothing words directly into Jubilee's   
mind. That seemed to do the trick; before long, the girl's sobs had subsided,   
and her tears stopped flowing. In a few minutes, she had given in to the   
emotional exhaustion, and had fallen asleep in Jean's embrace.  
  
Jean carefully lay the girl back down against the pillow, tucking the blanket   
securely around her. She gently brushed the hair off of her sweat-soaked brow.   
She sat watching her for a few minutes to assure herself that Jubilee was, in   
fact, fast asleep. When she was convinced, she bent down to place a soft kiss on   
Jubilee's head before quietly leaving the room.  
  
With a sigh, Jean made her way into the kitchen. There, she found Scott waiting   
for her. Seeing him sitting at the table with one steaming mug in front of him   
and another in front of a nearby seat, she smiled.  
  
She silently sat down, cradled the mug in her hands. The gentle aroma of   
camomile tea drifted up toward her nose.  
  
"She fall back asleep?" Scott asked.  
  
Jean nodded. "With the help of a psychic sedative. She was terrified, Scott. I   
glimpsed into her mind. The images were horrible." She could not suppress a   
shudder from running through her. "What time is it?" she asked as she took a   
careful sip of the tea.  
  
Scott glanced at the clock on the wall behind Jean. "Half past two."  
  
Jean sighed. "She's supposed to get up in four hours." She shook her head. "I   
should probably let her sleep in this morning, let her rest."  
  
"Jean, I thought we all agreed that it's important to maintain a schedule. If   
Jubilee starts skipping physical therapy sessions, she's never going to get   
well."  
  
Jean sighed. "I suppose you're right. It's just . . . whenever she has one of   
these dreams, she's always so exhausted the next day."  
  
"No one said getting better would be easy. Sometimes she has to push herself a   
bit. But she's strong. She can handle it." He paused, saw the dejected look on   
his wife's face. "At least this was the first nightmare this week," Scott   
offered hopefully.  
  
Jean sighed in exasperation. "I thought we were making good progress, but   
obviously the underlying trauma is still there. It's like we've come up against   
a brick wall."  
  
Scott gently covered one of her hands with his own, offering her a sympathetic   
smile. He understood Jean's frustration. While Jubilee had been improving by   
leaps and bounds physically these past six weeks, her emotional therapy was   
slow-going. When she had first come to stay with them, she had had a violent   
nightmare each night, never once sleeping undisturbed until morning. It was not   
until after several weeks of psychic counseling that she began to have some   
peace. But even that was short-lived; just when they thought she was beginning   
to recover emotionally, she had another nightmare. They came less frequently,   
but just as fierce in their content. It seemed that for every psychic barrier   
Jean managed to help Jubilee overcome, there were at least a dozen more that   
stood strong. The extent of the damage Tessa had wreaked in the young woman's   
mind seemed to be never-ending.  
  
"Jean, she endured a terrible emotional trauma. Those kind of scars don't fade   
instantly; it's going to take time."  
  
"You think I don't know that? That I'm some naive, amateur counselor? I've been   
inside her mind nearly every day for the past month-and-a-half. I've seen the   
demons that lurk there, Scott. And for each one I help her slay, there are a   
handful remaining to be exorcised. It's so goddammed frustrating!" She blinked   
back tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jean," he said gently, wrapping his fingers around hers and giving   
her hand a squeeze. "I know how frustrated you are. But you're not the only one   
who feels that way. We all do. We all want Jubilee to be well. To beat this   
thing."  
  
"Yes, but none of you can help her heal her mind. I'm the only one who can get   
into her unconscious, the only one who can mend her wounded psyche. And I'm   
failing miserably." Bowing her head, she could no longer stop the tears from   
falling.  
  
"Oh, Jean. . . ." He reached for her, gently wiped the wetness from her cheeks.   
"You'reexpecting too much, putting too much pressure on yourself. You're doing   
the best you can."  
  
"And it's obviously not enough! I promised to help heal Jubilee, and I haven't   
kept my word."  
  
"Of course you have. Jean, you spend nearly every waking moment caring for that   
girl. You help clothe her, feed her, bathe her. You work with her to improve her   
speech, walk with her as part of her physical therapy. And slowly but surely,   
you're helping her to heal her mind. It's because of you that she's able to   
sleep five nights out of the week. Because of your efforts that she can sing,   
that she'll soon dance again. It's because of your love that she's able to laugh   
again. So don't you dare sit here and try to sell yourself short. Because I've   
watched you with her for weeks, and I sure as hell know better."  
  
Jean smiled then. Holding tight to his hand, she reached her other toward him,   
lightly stroked his face. "Thank you, Scott. Somehow, you always know just what   
to say to make me feel better."  
  
He returned her smile, turning his head to kiss her palm.  
  
Jean yawned then despite herself.  
  
"I think it's time we both got to bed," Scott said, rising and taking the mugs   
to the sink. "We need the rest if we're going to be alert for tomorrow's   
training session."  
  
Jean's brow furrowed. "Training session? Scott, what are you talking about?"  
  
He turned back from the sink to face her. "What do you mean what am I talking   
about? The entire team was planning to practice in the Danger Room tomorrow--  
well, actually, today," he quickly corrected himself as he remembered the early   
hour. He regarded her for a moment in silent disbelief. "Jean, you didn't really   
forget about it, did you? We were just talking about it yesterday afternoon with   
Ororo and Logan."  
  
"Scott, you know that ever since Jubilee came to stay with us, I've considered   
myself to be on inactive duty. To be perfectly honest, when I heard you   
discussing it with them, I didn't pay much attention because I didn't consider   
it to pertain to me."  
  
She could see his eyebrows raise above the top of his ruby-quartz glasses. "Not   
pertain to you? Jean, you're still an X-Man."  
  
"An inactive member," she reminded him.  
  
"Regardless, you're still a member of the team. You're still living on the   
mansion grounds, which means you're subject to the same threats of attack as the   
rest of us. Most importantly, you're still in full possession of your mutant   
powers and physically capable of fighting. As such, you need to brush up on your   
skills, hone your powers and your fighting repertoire. I know you don't have   
time to attend sessions regularly, but I figured you'd be coming to this one."  
  
Jean could not help but give a small laugh. "Scott, this isn't some green, wet-  
behind-the-ears new recruit you're talking to here--it's me, your wife. I've   
been training in the use of my powers since before there was such a thing as the   
X-Men. Cut me a little slack."  
  
If anything, her words and reaction caused his face to grow even more stern. "As   
leader of this team, I cannot in all good conscience go easy on you."  
  
"You're kidding me, right?"  
  
"Jean, just because we decide to take some time off does not mean that our   
enemies do. What would happen if we were to be attacked tomorrow? What if the   
events you saw in Jubilee's nightmare actually came to pass? What do you think   
would happen if you had not been exercising your powers for some time? If you   
were a little rusty? What do you think the consequences would be--not only for   
yourself, but for Jubilee, whom you have sworn to protect? You won't do her any   
good if you haven't stretched any psychic or physical muscles for weeks on end.   
You need to practice."  
  
"I'm supposed to help Jubilee with her speech and psychic therapy later this   
morning."  
  
"At what time?"  
  
Annoyed, she blew out a loud breath. "Nine."  
  
"That won't be a problem. Ororo and I decided to split the team into two groups   
for two separate sessions. You can join the first while Logan helps Jubilee with   
her physical therapy at seven. You should be done in more than enough time to   
work with Jubilee at nine."  
  
Jean stared at Scott in disbelief. "Is that an order, Cyclops?" she asked   
tersely.  
  
Sensing her indignation, Scott walked over to the table. "Don't be absurd, Jean.   
You know I only push us all so hard for our own good. When the battles are for   
real, no one pulls any punches. We have to be prepared for the worst."  
  
"Sure. Fine. Whatever," she muttered, getting to her feet.  
  
"So you'll be at the seven o'clock session?"  
  
"Once I'm sure that Jubilee is settled for her PT, I'll stop by the Danger   
Room."  
  
"Great. So, you ready to go back to bed?" he asked, holding out his hand to her.  
  
She ignored his gesture as she turned away from the table. "You go ahead, Scott.   
I want to go check on Jubilee."  
  
"I can wait while you--"  
  
"Don't bother. I want to sit with her a few minutes, make sure the nightmares   
don't return," Jean told him, already heading out the kitchen door. "You should   
get to sleep, though, Scott--you don't want to be tired for your training   
session. It might slow down your reflexes." Without another word, she quietly   
made her way into Jubilee's room, closing the door shut behind her.  
  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
  
***** 


	3. A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine...

Title: A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine 03/22  
Author: Somogyi  
Email: somogyi02@yahoo.com  
Archive: Sure, just please ask first  
Rating: PG-13 for language, violence, and some disturbing imagery  
Summary: Jubilee is well on the way to recovery from the physical injuries she   
sustained during "A Friend in Need," thanks to the help of Logan and Jean. The   
psychic damage, however, has been slow to heal: she is still plagued by regular   
nightmares and her memory has not yet returned. And while Jean's endless devotion   
to Jubilee is helping her to recuperate, it is starting to put a strain on Jean's   
marriage to Scott.  
Disclaimer: The X-Men and Generation X are property of Marvel Entertainment.   
Characters are used without permission, no profit is being made, and no infringement   
on copyright is intended.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine  
by Somogyi  
somogyi02@yahoo.com  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"Jubilee, wake up."  
  
Feeling the insistent touch on her shoulder gently nudging her, the girl   
reluctantly cracked her eyes open. Through a sleep-filled haze, he could make   
out the blurry oval of a face hovering over her, framed by long red tresses. "J-  
Jean. . . ? Wh-wha' time's it . . . ?"  
  
"Time to get up, Jubes."  
  
Jubilee turned her head, read the face of the bedside clock. Six-thirty. God, it   
was still the middle of the night. "Just a few more minutes, `kay?" she asked,   
rolling onto her side and pulling the covers up over her head.  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetie, but you're supposed to meet Logan in a half hour. You don't   
want to keep him waiting."  
  
"Wolvie won't care if I'm a little late," came the girl's muffled reply.  
  
She felt the mattress sink a bit as Jean no doubt sat down beside her. Then, she   
heard the unmistakable sound of shades rolling up, even as bright sunlight   
suffused the bedroom, reaching her even below the protection of the comforter.   
Sometimes having a telekinetic for a foster mother had its drawbacks.  
  
"Remember the deal we made? If you ever miss or are late for a physical therapy   
session, he's going to work you even harder. Are you really up for that today?"  
  
With a reluctant sigh, Jubilee threw the covers down off of her head. "No, not   
really." She looked up at Jean, and her brow furrowed. Jean looked exhausted.   
Her face was pale, her eyes puffy with dark circles laying beneath them. "You   
didn't sleep much either, huh?"  
  
"Enough to make do," Jean replied, reaching down to gently stroke Jubilee's   
cheek with the back of her hand. "Now, why don't you get washed up and dressed,   
and I'll make you something to eat. What would you like for breakfast?"  
  
Jubilee slowly sat up, rubbing the remnants of sleep from her eyes. "I'm not   
that hungry. I'll probably just have some cereal."  
  
"All right. Let me know if you change your mind." Jean rose, and retrieved   
Jubilee's braces from where they sat propped against the nightstand.  
  
Throwing back the covers, Jubilee slid her legs over the side of the bed and   
accepted the proffered crutches to help her to her feet. She began her journey   
toward the bathroom. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the closet door fly   
open along with several drawers as Jean retrieved sweatpants, tee-shirt, socks,   
and underclothes, even as she made the bed in a more traditional manner. At the   
last moment, a hooded, zipper-up sweatshirt moved to join the other pieces of   
clothing on the newly-made bed. Guess it was still chilly out. Jean always   
seemed aware of such mundane matters, and was always prepared for them--making   
sure she was, as well. One could get used to such pampering, Jubilee thought   
with a smile.  
  
A short while later, freshly-scrubbed and dressed for her workout, Jubilee   
entered the kitchen. Jean had already set the container of milk, a bowl, spoon,   
and napkin at the table for her. She now busied herself preparing a cup of tea.   
"Pick your poison," Jean called, her back to the table as s he tended to her   
mug.  
  
"Gotta have my pops," Jubilee replied, seating herself at the kitchen table. She   
had not even put down her crutches when the pantry door flew open and a box of   
sugar pops flew across the room and landed gently on table beside her bowl.  
  
Knowing how health conscious Jean was, Jubilee had expected a fight when she had   
put in a request for her favorite breakfast cereals--all of which contained   
sugar as a primary ingredient. Surprisingly, Jean had acquired a box of each   
with no further comment. Apparently, so long as Jubilee agreed to eat the fruit   
and vegetables that were offered to her as part of her other meals, Jean was   
perfectly willing to overlook her sweet tooth when it came to her choice of   
cereals. Actually, she also managed to indulge them all with the variety of   
desserts she would prepare. It was in this way they had learned of a shared love   
for all things chocolate.  
  
Jubilee set about pouring a healthy serving of cereal into her bowl, drowning it   
in milk. "You wan' some?" she asked through a mouthful as Jean sat down across   
from her, cradling a steaming mug in her hands.  
  
"No thanks," Jean replied with a small smile. "I can't deal with anything that   
sweet this early in the morning."  
  
"You're not having anything?" Jubilee inquired as she shoveled another heaping   
spoonful into her mouth.  
  
"Just this," Jean said, taking a cautious sip of the potent liquid.  
  
"Scott sleeping in?" the girl asked, not having heard him at all since she had   
been awakened.  
  
"No, he's already at the mansion. Apparently, there are some training sessions   
scheduled for this morning in the Danger Room." The underlying tone of   
irritation in her voice was unmistakable. Trouble in paradise? Jubilee wondered.  
  
"That why you're sporting the colorful threads?" Jubilee asked, indicating the   
uniform that Jean wore. "Haven't seen you in that since I came to stay here."  
  
Jean pursed her lips a moment before replying. "Well, I was told that getting   
out of practice with my powers would not be looked upon favorably, so I decided   
to comply with team regulations while you were working on your PT with Logan."  
  
Jubilee regarded her silently for a moment. "Everything okay, Jean? Did you and   
Scott have a fight or something?"  
  
"Everything's fine, Jubilee. Certainly nothing for you to concern yourself   
with." She rose, carrying her mug to the sink. "You finished? We need to get   
going."  
  
"Yeah. Let me just--" But before she could finish the sentence, Jean had   
mentally whisked the dirty dishes into the sink and was replacing the milk and   
cereal box in their proper places. Though she would be the first to appreciate   
the benefits of telekinesis--especially when it was utilized to make her life   
easier--sometimes Jubilee wished she would be allowed to accomplish things on   
her own.  
  
Not to mention the fact that Jean seemed especially tense this morning--and   
quite perturbed. She and Scott definitely must have had a fight, Jubilee   
decided.  
  
With a small sigh, Jubilee got to her feet and donned her Xavier Institute sweat   
jacket. As she retrieved her braces, Jean accompanied her to the front door. And   
so they began the slow trek to the mansion.  
  
Since she had come to stay with Jean and Scott and had begun her physical   
therapy with Logan, Jubilee had begun the trip to the mansion under her own   
power. In the beginning, she had barely been able to walk a few yards before   
becoming exhausted. Jean always accompanied her, and when her energy would   
expire, Jean would then assist her by levitating her telekinetically for the   
rest of the trip. As the weeks passed, and Logan helped her to build up her   
strength with various exercises, Jubilee was able to traverse longer portions of   
the journey unassisted. Her arms were now stronger even than when she was an   
accomplished child gymnast, and that added upper body strength enabled her to   
utilize the crutches more efficiently and for longer distances. Just yesterday,   
she was at the half-way point: able to complete half the journey to the mansion   
under her own power. Her goal was to get past that point before the end of the   
week. She hoped that before the month was out, she would be able to travel all   
the way from the boat house to the mansion, unassisted by Jean.  
  
Usually she and Jean chatted on the way to the mansion. The small talk usually   
helped keep her mind off of her personal struggle. This morning, however, Jean   
seemed particularly quiet. Probably thinking about Scott, and whatever it was   
they had argued over, Jubilee assumed.  
  
"Y'know, Jean, if you, like, wanna talk about it. . . ."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about, Jubilee."  
  
The girl snorted. "Puh-lease. Just `cause I'm brain-damaged doesn't mean I'm   
dense. Something's up, Jean. That's, like, perfectly obvious."  
  
"I'm fine, sweetie. But thanks for asking."  
  
"No prob. If you change your mind. . . ."  
  
Jean graced her with a smile. "How're you holding up?"  
  
"Okay," Jubilee replied. Her muscles were warm from the exertion. Perspiration   
was already starting to bead on her brow and upper lip. She figured another   
minute or two before she would need to take a breather.  
  
"You're doing great today," Jean praised. "We're nearing the middle mark, and   
you've barely broken a sweat. Your heart beat is only mildly elevated."  
  
"How the hell can you know what my heart's doin'?" Jubilee muttered through   
clenched teeth. She was starting to strain.  
  
"The magic of telepathy. Do you want to stop?"  
  
"Not yet," Jubilee panted. "Want . . . to go . . . a little bit . .. further."  
  
"All right," Jean acquiesced, slowing her pace to match Jubilee's. "Don't over-  
exert yourself, though. You want to leave yourself enough strength to get   
through Logan's work-out."  
  
"How . . . far. . . ?"  
  
Jean gazed around them. "I think we're just passed half-way there."  
  
With a grunt, Jubilee took a few more steps. She did it. She actually did it.   
She had completed over fifty percent of the trip by herself, without any--  
  
"Whoa!" she cried as the end of her crutch landed unevenly on a small rock in   
the path, causing her to lose her balance. She found herself tumbling toward the   
ground.  
  
"Gotcha!" Jean said, intercepting Jubilee in her arms before she could fall any   
further. She held the sweaty, trembling girl as she fought to regain her breath.   
"You okay, sweetie?"  
  
"Yeah," Jubilee replied, nodding, as she got shakily to her feet. Her arms   
definitely needed a break. There was no way she would be able to take another   
step without some rest. "I think I've had it, though."  
  
"That's okay, Jubes. It's better than okay, actually. You made it more than   
half-way, all on your own. Congratulations! That was wonderful."  
  
"Thanks," Jubilee said, smiling. "It did feel pretty good."  
  
"I'll bet. Before you know it, kiddo, you'll be walking over to the mansion all   
by yourself, without any need for me."  
  
Jubilee wiped the sweat from her forehead with her sleeve. "Hey, I can always   
use the company. I really enjoy our morning walks."  
  
"Really?" Jean looked at her, a smile of pleasure on her face. That, and   
something else. It almost looked like she had tears in her eyes. But that was   
ridiculous; Jubilee was probably imagining things--mistaking the glint of   
sunlight for moisture. "I've enjoyed them, too." She reached to encircle   
Jubilee's back with her arm, using her telekinesis to help support her.   
Together, they completed the journey to the mansion.  
  
When they arrived in the gym, Logan was waiting for them. "Though maybe you'd   
decided to skip," he said, removing a pair of ankle weights from a cabinet.  
  
"Jubilee managed to walk over half the distance herself," Jean explained. "So   
the trip necessarily took a little longer than usual."  
  
Logan glanced at Jean as he took Jubilee's crutches from her to place out of the   
way. "Looks like yer gonna have a work-out of yer own this mornin', Red."  
  
Jean nodded reluctantly. "My husband has insisted that I exercise my mental   
muscles at today's training session."  
  
"You'd better get movin', then. They were gettin' ready to start a few minutes   
ago."  
  
"I need to make sure Jubilee is settled--"  
  
"She'll be fine, Jeanie."  
  
Jean looked unconvinced.  
  
"Really, Jean, I'm cool," Jubilee said, removing her sweat jacket. "Wolvie will   
take good care of me, like he always does."  
  
With a small sigh, Jean nodded her head, finally acquiescing. "I guess you're   
right. You'll give me a mental shout if you need anything?"  
  
"What, and distract you in the middle of a Danger Room session? You got a death   
wish?"  
  
Jean frowned at Logan's words.  
  
"It's just a couple of hours, Jean," Jubilee reassured her. "Nothing's gonna   
happen to me. I'll be here when you're done, and you can come check on me then.   
Now, go on, they're probably waitin' for you to start."  
  
"All right. Have fun with your work out," she said, giving Jubilee a short hug.   
"Don't work her too hard, Logan," she called, even as she headed for the door.   
She paused at the doorway, looking back at the pair longingly.  
  
Jubilee smiled at her, and gave a small wave.  
  
Waving back, Jean finally took her leave.  
  
Once she did, Jubilee let out an audible sigh. "Geez lou-eeze! She's startin' to   
smother me, Wolvie. I don't know how much more of this I can take."  
  
"You love bein' pampered, and you know it, kiddo."  
  
Jubilee smirked as she slowly lowered herself down to the padded mats with   
Wolverine's aid. "Well, yeah, it's kinda nice to have someone takin' care of me.   
But I'm gettin' better every day, and I need a little more space."  
  
"Just don't be too hard on her, firecracker. Jeanie's heart's in the right   
place. She just wants to do right by you, is all."  
  
"I know, Wolvster. Believe me, I know." Letting out a deep breath, she looked up   
at him. "We doin' the usual stretching exercises?"  
  
"Yep. Let's start with reachin' to touch yer toes. . . ."  
  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
  
***** 


	4. A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine...

Title: A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine 04/22  
Author: Somogyi  
Email: somogyi02@yahoo.com  
Archive: Sure, just please ask first  
Rating: PG-13 for language, violence, and some disturbing imagery  
Summary: Jubilee is well on the way to recovery from the physical injuries she   
sustained during "A Friend in Need," thanks to the help of Logan and Jean. The   
psychic damage, however, has been slow to heal: she is still plagued by regular   
nightmares and her memory has not yet returned. And while Jean's endless devotion   
to Jubilee is helping her to recuperate, it is starting to put a strain on Jean's   
marriage to Scott.  
Disclaimer: The X-Men and Generation X are property of Marvel Entertainment.   
Characters are used without permission, no profit is being made, and no infringement   
on copyright is intended.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine  
by Somogyi  
somogyi02@yahoo.com  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"I trust your physical therapy session went well?" Hank asked, listening to   
Jubilee's heart as part of her weekly physical exam.  
  
"Kid's a regular trooper," Logan replied from where he stood on the other side   
of the medi-lab, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. "She did good,   
like she always does. We'll have her back on active status in no time."  
  
"Heart and lungs sound great," Hank said, tucking his stethoscope into his lab   
coat pocket and reaching for Jubilee's wrist to take her pulse. "You're feeling   
all right, I take it?"  
  
"Yep. I feel great."  
  
"No problems? How have the headaches been?"  
  
Jubilee thought for a moment. "I haven't had one in a couple of days. When I do,   
Jean gives me one of the pills you prescribed, we do some meditation exercises   
to help me clear my mind and help me relax, and then they usually go away."  
  
"Good. How do you find your energy level?"  
  
"A little better lately. I made over half the trip today by myself."  
  
"That's wonderful, Jubilation. You really are advancing in your recovery by   
leaps and bounds. A model patient."  
  
"I'm the best there is at what I do," she said deadpan, even as she gave   
Wolverine a wink.  
  
"I think we'll be able to remove your cast next week," Hank said as he began to   
scribble notations onto Jubilee's file. "After which, you'll of course have to   
add some additional exercises to your repertoire in order to strengthen the   
atrophied muscles in your wrist."  
  
"Of course," Jubilee replied with a sigh. "My work is never done."  
  
"Speaking of which, aren't you and Jean supposed to work on some mental   
exercises posthaste?" Hank inquired.  
  
As if on cue, Jean entered the medi-lab with Ororo at her side. The two women   
were conversing amongst themselves in soft tones.  
  
"Well, lookit what the cat dragged in," Logan commented dryly from his perch   
against the wall.  
  
"You look like you could use this," Hank told Jean, handing her a towel.   
Normally, especially due to her fair complexion, Hank would expect Jean's face   
to appear flushed after such an obvious exertion; at the moment, however, she   
was looking rather ashen.  
  
"Thanks, Hank," she replied softly, using it to mop the perspiration from her   
brow.  
  
"Would you like some cold water?" Ororo suggested, already heading toward the   
refrigerator.  
  
"No, I'm fine," Jean told her, walking over to where Jubilee sat on an exam   
table. "How'd your session go, sweetie?"  
  
"Great. How was yours? You look like you just finished a marathon."  
  
Jean managed a weary smile. "As much as I'm chagrined to admit it, I think Scott   
was right. I'm a little out of practice."  
  
"Nonsense," Ororo countered. "This morning's workout was unusually intense. You   
held your own, Jean, and performed quite admirably."  
  
Jean rolled her eyes. "I think I'm getting too old for this," she grinned.   
"That, or I'm losing my touch."  
  
"It is just that this particular scenario required an equal component of   
physical exertion as it did mental effort," Storm insisted.  
  
"Are you saying that as team leader, or as my best friend?" Jean asked, hoisting   
herself up to sit beside Jubilee.  
  
"Both."  
  
"Well, I don't buy it, but thanks all the same, Ororo."  
  
"Man o man," Jubilee muttered, getting a good look at Jean's spent visage. "And   
I thought Wolvie was a regular drill sergeant. Whoever wrote that training   
program could have a successful career running boot camp." She shook her head   
sadly. "And would probably enjoy it too, the sadistic bastard," she muttered   
almost as an afterthought.  
  
"That `sadistic bastard' would be my loving husband," Jean remarked dryly, even   
as she patted down her face yet again with the towel.  
  
From across the room, Wolverine snorted. "Sounds to me like ole Scotty's gonna   
be sleepin' on the couch tonight."  
  
"Laugh it up all you want, Wolvie, but don't forget your turn's next," Jubilee   
pointed out.  
  
"Yes, don't you have a training session to attend?" Jean inquired with mock   
innocence.  
  
"Yep. You comin', McCoy?"  
  
"Momentarily," Hank replied, making a final notation onto Jubilee's medical file   
before placing it on a table and shedding his labcoat. "Ladies, I bid you   
adieu."  
  
"Catch ya later, Beastie-boy," Jubilee called. "Same time tomorrow, Wolvster?"  
  
"You betcha, kiddo. Catch y'all later."  
  
After the two men left, Jean turned to Jubilee. "You ready for our session?"  
  
Jubilee's brow furrowed. "I am, but I don't think you are. Don't you want to   
take a breather for a little while? Catch your breath, maybe take a shower?"  
  
"I'll be fine," Jean replied, hopping down from the table. "The idea is to   
adhere to your schedule," she said, reaching out to take Jubilee by the waist   
and help her down.  
  
"Surely rescheduling for later this afternoon will prove just as effective,"   
Storm suggested, handing Jubilee her braces.  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is about sticking to the schedule as originally   
planned," Jean said, her patience growing short. "Now, Jubilee, are you coming   
or not?" Without even waiting for a reply, she was half-way out the door.  
  
"Yeah, hold on. Catch ya later, `Roro," the girl called, arranging her braces so   
that she could hurry to catch up to Jean. "We goin' to the usual spot?" But Jean   
did not reply. "Jean, I said are we goin' to our usual spot?"  
  
"Yes," Jean finally responded, her voice soft and weary. "The garden always   
seems to be a relaxing place, don't you. . . ."  
  
When Jean's voice trailed off before she could even finish the thought, Jubilee   
looked up at her. Jean had stopped walking, and now stood holding her head. She   
started to waver.  
  
"Jean?" Jubilee tried to steady her, but remaining upright herself was often a   
struggle. Suddenly, Jean lost her balance, and fell into Jubilee's arms. The   
sudden addition of Jean's weight was more than the girl's unsteady legs could   
bear. She felt both of them tumbling toward the ground. They landed hard,   
Jubilee's crutches making quite a clatter.  
  
Ororo, who was still in the medi-lab, immediately heard the crash. She hurried   
into the corridor, where she found the pair laying in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Goddess! Jubilee, are you injured? Did you lose your balance?" Ororo asked,   
grabbing her beneath the arms to help her to her feet.  
  
"It wasn't me," the girl explained. "Jean fell on me. I think she passed out."  
  
Ororo bent down and gently turned Jean onto her back. She felt her neck for a   
pulse, and was relieved to find it beating strongly. "Jubilee, go see if you can   
catch Hank and Logan while I get Jean into the medi-lab."  
  
Jubilee looked down the lengthy hallway. "They'll be in the Danger Room before I   
even make it to the elevator," she protested. "'Sides, I wanna make sure Jean's   
okay."  
  
Without further protest, Ororo lifted Jean into her arms and swiftly carried her   
back into the medi-lab. She had no sooner placed her onto an exam table when   
Jean's eyes began to flutter.  
  
"She is starting to come around," Ororo told Jubilee, who was just now   
approaching the exam table. "Jean, can you hear me?" she asked, gently tapping   
her cheek with the back of her hand.  
  
"Nnnn," she moaned. Slowly, her eyes opened. She looked up at the concerned face   
staring down at her. "R-Roro? Wh-What . . . what happened?" she asked, trying to   
sit up.  
  
"Careful," Ororo warned.  
  
"Oh!" Jean gasped, even as another wave of vertigo flooded over her. She grabbed   
her head, even as she squeezed her eyes shut against the nausea.  
  
"Here, try putting your head between your knees," Ororo suggested, helping her   
into the position. "Jubilee, can you wet down a cloth with some cool water?"  
  
"Sure," Jubilee said, hurrying to the sink as fast as she could. She returned a   
few moments later with the cold compress, which Ororo placed on the back of   
Jean's neck.  
  
Ororo and Jubilee stood by silently, waiting to see what would happen next.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Jean slowly sat back up.  
  
"Easy does it," Ororo said, reaching for her wrist to feel her pulse. "Feeling   
any better?"  
  
"A little," Jean replied wearily. "I've still got the shakes."  
  
"Jubilee, can you go get some juice from the fridge?" Ororo suggested. "Your   
blood sugar is probably low," she told Jean. "Lightheadedness is often a result   
of hypoglycemia."  
  
"That's what you get for skipping breakfast," Jubilee chastised. "Tea's not   
enough when you work out like you did today."  
  
"Especially when you have not pushed yourself so hard in weeks," Ororo added,   
taking the small bottle of apple juice from Jubilee and opening it before   
handing it to Jean. "Take small sips."  
  
Jean accepted it wordlessly and did as instructed.  
  
"Jubilee, perhaps you should go fetch Scott," Ororo told her.  
  
"No!" Jean protested, perhaps a bit too emphatically. "No," she repeated, this   
time much softer. "I skipped breakfast and pushed myself too hard. There's no   
reason to disrupt his training session for that."  
  
"You sure?" Jubilee asked. "I'm sure he'd want to know if anything happened to   
you."  
  
"So he can lecture me on my poor dietary and exercise habits? I've had more than   
enough of his preaching for a while. Really, I'll be fine."  
  
"Jubilee and I will make sure of that," Ororo assured her. "We will get you   
home, get some food into you, and put you to bed for some much-needed rest."  
  
"Ororo, that's hardly necessary. I'll be fine. Besides, Jubilee and I are   
supposed to have a session--"  
  
"Will you shut the hell up about this goddammed session?!" Jubilee shouted. Her   
small frame was shaking with barely-controlled rage. "I don't care about this   
stupid session! I care about *you*, Jean. And you're pushing yourself too hard.   
Running yourself into the ground. If you don't start taking better care of   
yourself, you're gonna make yourself sick. And that's not gonna do you or me or   
Scott or anybody any good."  
  
She paused to take a breath, and felt the tears stinging her eyes. "I don't   
wanna lose you, Jean. Call me selfish, I don't care. I've come to depend on you   
too much. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't there for me anymore. I don't   
know how I would find the strength to go on."  
  
The tears were falling freely now. "See, this is all your fault. You're the one   
who taught me to be open about my feelings. To be honest with myself, and with   
others. Well, now I'm doing exactly what you said. I'm telling you to take a   
step back and slow down before you self-destruct. If not for yourself, then do   
it for me. I need you, Jean. Please."  
  
Jean stared at Jubilee, quite taken aback. But the girl's words managed to hit   
home. She *had* been pushing herself too hard lately. In her selfless desire to   
do all that she could to ease Jubilee's struggle for recuperation, she had   
managed to neglect herself. Which, just as Jubilee said, was not going to do   
anyone any good. She had not realized how deeply she had managed to touch   
Jubilee. That knowledge in and of itself made her own heart ache with joy. She   
could not stop her own tears from falling. She held open her arms in silent   
invitation.  
  
Jubilee immediately moved into them, nearly falling into Jean's embrace. She   
held onto Jean tightly, even as the sobs shook her.  
  
"Shh," Jean murmured, stroking Jubilee's back. "I'm sorry, Jubilee. I'm so   
sorry. I'm not going to leave you, sweetie. I'll always be here for you. I   
promise. I'll take better care of myself, so I can take better care of you. It's   
going to be better now. It will. I promise." She turned her head to kiss   
Jubilee's temple.  
  
While Jean held and comforted Jubilee, Ororo meanwhile busied herself with   
straightening up the medi-lab. It was not until several minutes later, when Jean   
called her name, that she finally returned her attention to her friend. Her eyes   
had been dried, and a touch of color had since returned to her cheeks. She still   
looked weary to the bone, though.  
  
"Are you ready to return home now?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Yes," Jean replied, slowly rising to her feet. Jubilee and Ororo each took a   
step towards her, hands reaching out protectively to steady her should she fall.   
Jean took a moment to ensure that her legs would hold her, and then took a   
cautious step forward. She did so steadily.  
  
"I shall walk you both home," Ororo said, linking her arm with Jean's as the   
trio headed toward the door. "And while you take a warm bath and change into   
something more comfortable, I shall prepare something for lunch. After we eat,   
you will go to bed for some rest." The commanding tone of her voice made it   
perfectly clear that she would accept no arguments.  
  
This did not, however, stop Jean from trying. She opened her mouth to protest,   
but Ororo cut her off before she could even get the words out. "Do not worry   
about Jubilee. She will spend the afternoon with me. We will practice her   
meditation skills. If weather permits--" and there was a smirk on Storm's face   
as she said this-- "perhaps we will attempt to commune a bit with nature. And I   
shall check with Betsy to see if she has some time to perform some psychic   
exercises with Jubilee so that she does not fall behind in her lessons."  
  
Silently, Jean nodded her head. Ororo had definitely thought this out. She had   
covered all the bases, left no stone unturned. And Jean had to admit, the idea   
of letting someone else shoulder the responsibility for a day while she   
permitted herself some time to relax and regroup was delightful. Oh, to be able   
to indulge in a long soak in the tub and a nap! She could not remember the last   
time she had permitted herself such a frivolity.  
  
"Thank you, Ororo."  
  
"You are quite welcome, Jean. We all keep trying to tell you that we would like   
to help out. Just because you agreed to be Jubilee's legal guardian does not   
mean that you have to shoulder the entire responsibility for her care. You need   
some time for yourself, as well. Rest assured, when you do, Jubilee will be in   
good, capable hands."  
  
"I know," she said, pulling her best friend's arm closer to her and giving her   
hand a quick squeeze of appreciation. "The best."  
  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
  
***** 


	5. A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine...

Title: A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine 05/22  
Author: Somogyi  
Email: somogyi02@yahoo.com  
Archive: Sure, just please ask first  
Rating: PG-13 for language, violence, and some disturbing imagery  
Summary: Jubilee is well on the way to recovery from the physical injuries she   
sustained during "A Friend in Need," thanks to the help of Logan and Jean. The   
psychic damage, however, has been slow to heal: she is still plagued by regular   
nightmares and her memory has not yet returned. And while Jean's endless devotion   
to Jubilee is helping her to recuperate, it is starting to put a strain on Jean's   
marriage to Scott.  
Disclaimer: The X-Men and Generation X are property of Marvel Entertainment.   
Characters are used without permission, no profit is being made, and no infringement   
on copyright is intended.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine  
by Somogyi  
somogyi02@yahoo.com  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
"Scott, have you seen my moisturizer?" Jean called from the bedroom.  
  
Peering into the refrigerator, Scott grabbed the container of eggs, carton of   
milk, and tray of margarine, and pushed the door closed with his foot. "Did you   
check the bottom shelf in the medicine cabinet?" he called back, carrying the   
armful of ingredients over to the counter.  
  
"What can I do?" Jubilee asked from where she sat at the kitchen table.  
  
"Why don't you measure out the pancake mix?" Scott suggested, bringing her a   
measuring cup, mixing bowl, and the package of mix.  
  
"Found it!" Jean shouted from the bathroom.  
  
"How many are we gonna make?" Jubilee asked, studying the instructions on the   
back of the box.  
  
"Depends," Scott replied, retrieving a frying pan from a cabinet. "How hungry   
are you?"  
  
"Scott, have you seen my green sweater?" Jean asked, walking into the kitchen.   
"I can't find it anywhere."  
  
"Mornin', Jean," Jubilee called.  
  
"Good morning, sweetie," she replied, bending to place a kiss on top of her   
head. "Pancakes, huh?"  
  
"Yep. Scott's idea."  
  
"Did you try the hall closet?" Scott suggested. "Maybe you put it in with the   
coats."  
  
"The hall closet," Jean repeated, as though one of the world's mysteries had   
just been revealed to her. "Let me check."  
  
"What's gotten into her?" Jubilee asked, struggling with the plastic liner   
inside the box of pancake mix.  
  
"I think it's been so long since she's gone away for the weekend that she's   
forgotten how to pack," he replied. "How about six-to-eight? Is that an option?"  
  
"Yeah. Thick or thin?"  
  
"Light and fluffy. How many eggs do you need?"  
  
"Looks like just one," she replied, measuring out the mix. "And `bout three-  
quarters cup milk."  
  
"Coming right up."  
  
"Found it!" Jean announced, cutting through the kitchen, sweater in hand, on her   
way back to the bedroom. "What time is it, Scott?"  
  
He glanced at the clock. "Going on eight."  
  
"Dammit! Ororo's going to be here any minute, and I still need to figure out   
what shoes I'm taking."  
  
Scott shook his head. "Jean, honey, you're going to be gone two days. How many   
pairs of shoes can you possibly need?"  
  
"It depends on what outfits she's packed," Jubilee explained, dumping the mix   
into the bowl. "And the weather."  
  
"You women make things entirely too complicated."  
  
"No, you guys just have it way too easy. You can wear the same pair of pants and   
shoes for anything from a casual get together, to a business meeting, to a semi-  
formal dinner party. The same is not true for a woman."  
  
"You just give yourselves too many choices, that's all," Scott countered, adding   
the milk and egg into the bowl. "You wanna mix that all together?" he asked,   
handing her a wooden spoon.  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Tell her I'll just be another couple of minutes!" Jean called from the bedroom.  
  
"Poor `Roro," Jubilee sighed, shaking her head. "She doesn't know what she's in   
for this weekend."  
  
"Better her than us," Scott replied, wiping his hands on a dishtowel. Jubilee   
looked at him, and was sure that if she could see his eyes through the ruby-  
quartz glasses he wore, he would be winking. "Be right back. Keep mixing,   
Jubilation. I don't want to see any lumps by the time I get back."  
  
"Geez, it's not like it's mashed potatoes or gravy," he heard her remark as he   
headed for the door.  
  
Opening it, he found Ororo standing outside, dressed in a long, flowing leopard   
print sleeveless dress. Her long white hair was twisted up and off her neck, a   
few stray pieces hanging casually near her ears. The large, golden hoop earrings   
she wore helped to accent her elegant neck, and offset her bright blue eyes. As   
usual, she was a striking sight to behold. There was little wonder as to how she   
could have once been worshipped as a goddess.  
  
"Hi, Ororo. Come on in," Scott said, stepping back so that she could enter.  
  
"Good morning, Scott."  
  
"Can I take your bag?" he asked, indicating the small duffel bag that was swung   
over her shoulder.  
  
"No, thank you, I am fine. Is Jean not ready yet?" she asked, glancing around.  
  
Scott smirked. "Can I interest you in a cup of coffee? Or perhaps some pancakes?   
Jubilee and I were just making breakfast."  
  
Ororo's eyebrows raised. "That bad, huh?"  
  
He nodded. "She's been running around like a chicken without a head. Her latest   
quarry are shoes."  
  
"Goddess, we are going to a spa, not a country club. I do not foresee many   
opportunities to even wear shoes."  
  
"You know Jean. She has to be prepared for any contingency. I swear, she must   
have been a boy scout in a previous life."  
  
Ororo smiled. "Perhaps I should go check on her and see if she requires any   
assistance."  
  
"Please do if you'd like to leave before noon. You're sure I can't interest you   
in something to eat or drink?"  
  
"No, thank you. I shall hopefully return momentarily with Jean."  
  
"Good luck," Scott said, saluting her, before returning to the kitchen.  
  
He found Jubilee kneeling on a chair for better leverage, one arm around the   
mixing bowl, the other hand moving the spoon in tight circles. The tip of her   
tongue was visible at the corner of her mouth and her brow was furrowed in   
concentration. "Hey, Scott, ya got any chocolate chips around here somewhere?"  
  
"I will not have my pancakes defiled by chocolate chips," he replied sternly.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Cyke. Where's your sense of adventure?"  
  
"I don't have one," he deadpanned.  
  
"Even you've got one, Scott. Don't you like to try new things every once in a   
while?"  
  
"Not when it comes to my pancakes. I'm conservative that way."  
  
"Puh-leeeze? Pretty please with sugar on top?"  
  
"Forget it, Jubilation. The only thing sweet you'll be eating with your pancakes   
is maple syrup."  
  
She pondered a moment. "It's not that fake stuff in the bottle shaped like a   
little woman, is it?"  
  
"Nope. This is the real deal. Sean picked it up at some sort of county fair and   
gave everyone a jar for Christmas."  
  
"All right. No chocolate chips. *This* time."  
  
"Next time you pick breakfast, you can make whatever you want."  
  
"Fat chance of that ever happening. Like Jean would let me cook in her kitchen."  
  
"Hey, it's half my kitchen, too. If you want to--"  
  
". . . sure I only need the one sweater?" Jean was asking Ororo as the two women   
entered the kitchen.  
  
"Jean, the weather is supposed to be beautiful this weekend. Besides, I really   
do not think you need worry about being cold when traveling with me."  
  
But Jean's mind had already moved on to other matters. She looked around the   
kitchen at the countertops and table already covered with food and utensils.   
"Look at my beautiful kitchen," she all but gasped.  
  
"See?" Jubilee whispered to Scott knowingly.  
  
He frowned. "Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll be sure to clean it up when we're   
done."  
  
Jean looked from her husband to Jubilee, whose cheeks and pajama top were dusted   
with pancake mix. She was filled with a terrible feeling of foreboding. "I think   
you two should have enough to eat. There are some leftovers in the fridge, and I   
got several types of cold cuts. There are cans of soup in the pantry, and   
pasta's not too difficult to make. All you have to do is boil some water and   
heat up the sauce."  
  
"Jean, we'll be fine. It's only a couple of days. You'll be back Monday morning-  
-"  
  
"Actually, I was thinking of coming back Sunday night."  
  
"Nonsense. The gift certificate is for two full days of pampering. You're not   
going to skimp. You're going to take every opportunity to relax, and you're   
going to enjoy every minute of it. Isn't that right, Ororo?"  
  
"I shall make sure of it," Ororo assured him. "Now, Jean, we really should get   
going."  
  
"I know," Jean said, staring at Jubilee. "Are you sure you'll be okay by   
yourselves? Maybe I shouldn't go. . . ."  
  
"We'll be fine, Jean," Scott insisted. "I've got everything under control."  
  
"Yeah, Jean, no worries," Jubilee said surely. "We've got lots planned to keep   
us busy."  
  
"Oh?" That was news to Jean. "Like what?"  
  
"This afternoon, we're going to a Mets game," Scott said.  
  
"And tomorrow, we were gonna catch a movie and check out the mall," Jubilee   
added. "Scott was gonna help me pick out a new pair of `blades."  
  
"What?! Absolutely not. You are not going skating."  
  
"Not yet. But Wolvie said I've been making great progress with my physical   
therapy. An' Hank said that in another couple weeks, I should be strong enough   
to start bladin' again."  
  
"Jubilee, you still cannot walk without the aid of crutches. It's far too   
dangerous for you to attempt roller blading. I forbid it."  
  
"Wh-what?" Jubilee stared at her in disbelief. Unbidden, she felt the stinging   
prick of tears in her eyes. "You can't be serious!"  
  
"I most certainly am. You are still recuperating, mentally and physically. The   
last thing we need right now is for you to sustain another head injury."  
  
"But--"  
  
"No buts about it, young lady. So long as you are living under my roof--"  
  
"Jean, I think you're over-reacting," Scott interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me. We're not talking about Jubilee skating over hill and dale or   
through an obstacle course. We're talking about some laps around a smooth track,   
to help her strengthen her legs. Like everything else, she'd have to start out   
slow and work her way up to more difficult techniques."  
  
Jean shook her head. "It's too dangerous."  
  
"Bullshit," Scott countered, anger seeping into his voice. "She'd be wearing a   
helmet, wrist guards, elbow and knee pads. Jubilee was once an experienced   
inline skater. It won't take her long to regain those skills. Besides," he   
added, his tone softer as he took a step closer to Jean, "you know how much   
Jubilee loves to blade. How can you deny her that pleasure? Jean, she has to   
have something to look forward to, some goal to aim for, if she's to find the   
strength and initiative to continue with her physical therapy. If you deny her   
this, it'd be like clipping an eagle's wings."  
  
Jean looked from Scott's determined face to Jubilee's anxious one. The girl was   
biting her bottom lip and seemed to be holding her breath. Were those tears in   
her eyes?  
  
Scott was right. Mere months ago, Jubilee was never happier than when she was   
blading. If Jean took that away from her, the girl would be devastated. It would   
push her away, and countermand all the steps they had taken over the past weeks   
to build mutual trust and affection. How could she even consider it?  
  
"All right," Jean conceded. "You can get the skates, Jubilee. But you won't use   
them until Hank gives his okay. And even then, you'll start out simple and   
slowly, and build up your strength before you try anything too radical. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," Jubilee replied, beaming. "I'll be real careful, Jean. I promise."  
  
Jean regarded her happy face and smiled herself. "I know you will, sweetie."   
Jean sighed. "All right, I guess Ororo and I should get going."  
  
"Don't worry, Jean," Scott assured her once more. "Jubilee and I will be just   
fine. Don't give us a second thought. This weekend is for you. Enjoy it," he   
said, embracing her.  
  
Jean nodded against his chest. "I will. If anything comes up, you'll call me?"  
  
"Jean, nothing's going to happen in two days. Don't worry."  
  
"I can't help it."  
  
"I know, sweetheart. But try anyway." He gave her a kiss.  
  
"Yeah, Jean, this is your time to indulge and get pampered. Don't stress."  
  
"I'll try," Jean said, bending to wrap her arms around Jubilee.  
  
"There is no try. Only do."  
  
Jean chuckled. "I'll miss you, kiddo."  
  
"I'll miss you, too. Now, go on. Get outta here."  
  
"Well, you two enjoy your weekend together."  
  
"We will," Scott assured her.  
  
"See you Monday morning."  
  
"Yep. Have a good time," Jubilee called, turning her attention back to the bowl.   
"You too, `Roro."  
  
"Thank you. Come, Jean. Let us go."  
  
Nodding, Jean followed Ororo to the door. She paused a moment. "Good-bye."  
  
"'Bye!" Jubilee and Scott called in unison, waving.  
  
"Jean!" Ororo barked, grabbing her arm and pulling her out the door.  
  
Watching the kitchen door swing back and forth, Scott could only shake his head.   
For a moment, he and Jubilee were silent, listening to the sounds of Jean   
gathering her bags as she and Ororo spoke quietly to each other. In short time,   
they heard the sound of the front door slamming closed.  
  
Letting out a breathy sigh, Jubilee sat back in her chair. "Sheesh! I thought   
they were never gonna leave."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"I still can't believe we managed to convince Jean to get out of this house for   
an entire weekend."  
  
"Well, I think that's in large part due to you, Jubilee. How could Jean refuse   
the gift certificate you gave her for a weekend of the royal treatment at a   
health spa?" Of course, the fact that the occasion had been Mother's Day really   
pulled at her heart strings. Admittedly, he, Jubilee, and Ororo had conspired   
together to devise a way to get Jean away for a few days. Having Ororo accompany   
her for a girls' weekendout was necessary, they decided; but having Jubilee   
present the gift as a thank you for Jean caring for her synched it. She really   
required little convincing at that point.  
  
"I'm just glad she agreed to go. She deserves some time for herself."  
  
"That she does. How's the batter look?"  
  
"Smooth and ready to go." Jubilee got to her feet and carried the bowl over to   
the stove. Scott said nothing until she put it down on the counter, and only   
then thanked her.  
  
That was one of the cool things about Scott. He did not make a big deal out of   
her present handicaps. Sure, he knew that she had limitations when it came to   
certain physical activities, especially anything that required a great deal of   
strength or endurance, but he did not dwell on it. Whereas Jean would coddle her   
and insist on doing things for her that required any sort of exertion, Scott   
would rather stand back and let her attempt it. If push came to shove and it was   
too much for her, he would help; but usually he would give her the opportunity   
to ask for it. Or, during the times when she became frustrated when her body   
would not permit her to perform the tasks she wanted to, he would wordlessly   
give her a hand. And he was always nonchalant about it. He never made a big deal   
out of it, he never tried to comfort her and reassure her that it would just be   
a matter of time. Rather, his encouragement came in the form of an understanding   
smile or a reassuring nod. By allowing her to struggle though her endeavors, he   
let her feel like a capable person. It was a refreshing change from the kid   
loves Jean used to handle her. Not that she would ever begrudge Jean's desire to   
pamper her; it was just that sometimes one needed to expend a little elbow   
grease and do things for oneself to know that she was alive and capable and on   
the way to recovery.  
  
"Thanks for standing up for me `bout the `blades," Jubilee said, watching as   
Scott added a pat of margarine to the heating frying pan.  
  
"No problem," he said, picking up the pan and swirling around the melting   
margarine to coat the surface. "Jean means well, you know. She just wants to   
protect you. Prevent you from getting hurt."  
  
"I know. It's just, sometimes I think she forgets that I'm not a little kid. I'm   
sixteen years old."  
  
"Just give her a little time. When you first came to stay with us, you had to   
rely on Jean to do almost everything. She became accustomed to helping you all   
the time. And even though it was hard work for both of you, she really enjoyed   
it. You know as well as I do that Jean has a heart of gold. That she's a   
nurturing soul. So now that you're able to do things for yourself, she's finding   
it a little difficult to cope with the fact that you don't need her quite so   
much anymore. But I think she's coming to realize this--slowly. Sometimes,   
though--like today with the skates--she just needs a little reminder."  
  
Jubilee nodded. "Well, thanks all the same. You know, you're not quite as square   
as I thought."  
  
"More of a rhombus?"  
  
She laughed. "Something like that. So, are we ready to start cookin', or what?"  
  
"Let's find out." Scott dipped his fingers into a small cup of water and flicked   
the drops onto the frying fan. It immediately began to sizzle. "That'd be a   
roger. Want to ladle some batter into the pan?"  
  
"Sure," Jubilee said, filling the ladle and pouring the batter onto the waiting   
pan. "So, when's the game again?"  
  
"Not until two. We should probably give ourselves about an hour-and-a-half to   
get there."  
  
"So that leaves us with a few hours to kill after breakfast."  
  
"That it does. Did you have something in mind?"  
  
"Actually, yeah."  
  
Scott picked up a spatula and flipped the pancake over with a smooth flick of   
the wrist. "Care to share?"  
  
Jubilee paused, using the ladle to swirl the batter around the bowl a bit. "I   
was, uhm, thinking that we might, uh, go for a swim in the pool."  
  
"Sure. Sounds like fun. Hasn't Logan been after you to go swimming as part of   
your physical therapy? What changed your mind?"  
  
"Yeah, Wolvie thinks that the buoyancy of the water will help give me a sense of   
control of my body's movements. And Hank said that it's a great means of   
building up strength and endurance."  
  
"Then why. . . ?" He turned to look at her, and as one, they both supplied the   
reason: "Jean."  
  
"She wasn't just being overprotective. Not at first, anyway. The cast on my   
wrist kinda nixed the idea for a while. But now that it's gone, I realized there   
was nothing to really stop me from giving it a try."  
  
"Well, I'd be more than happy to go swimming with you this morning, Jubilee. We   
should just make sure it's not right after we eat."  
  
"Well, I've got an abbreviated PT session with Wolvie in an hour, so I was   
thinking we could go for a dip after that."  
  
"It's a date," he said, tossing the first pancake onto a waiting plate. "Slap a   
touch of margarine on that puppy and I'll start on the next one."  
  
"Ya got it, boss man."  
  
  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
  
***** 


	6. A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine...

Title: A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine 06/22  
Author: Somogyi  
Email: somogyi02@yahoo.com  
Archive: Sure, just please ask first  
Rating: PG-13 for language, violence, and some disturbing imagery  
Summary: Jubilee is well on the way to recovery from the physical injuries she   
sustained during "A Friend in Need," thanks to the help of Logan and Jean. The   
psychic damage, however, has been slow to heal: she is still plagued by regular   
nightmares and her memory has not yet returned. And while Jean's endless devotion   
to Jubilee is helping her to recuperate, it is starting to put a strain on Jean's   
marriage to Scott.  
Disclaimer: The X-Men and Generation X are property of Marvel Entertainment.   
Characters are used without permission, no profit is being made, and no infringement   
on copyright is intended.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine  
by Somogyi  
somogyi02@yahoo.com  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
"Y'know, I've been thinkin'. . . ." Jubilee began as she nibbled on a French   
fry. She and Scott sat in a booth in an old-fashioned diner, finishing up their   
meal.  
  
"There's a first," Scott remarked, polishing off the rest of his burger.  
  
Jubilee scowled. "Hardy har har. Whoever said you didn't have a sense of humor   
obviously never spent any serious down time with you, Scotty."  
  
"If that's a compliment, then thank you."  
  
"It was, and you're welcome."  
  
Scott wiped his mouth on his napkin as he waited for Jubilee to continue. When   
she did not, he felt the need to prompt her. "You were saying?"  
  
"Mmm," Jubilee nodded, taking a sip of her soda. "Yeah. I was thinkin' . . . for   
all I know, before my accident, I was a Yankees fan, and today was your way of   
gettin' a major dig in."  
  
"Would I do such a thing?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?"  
  
"If you were a true Yankees fan, that sort of loyalty would have been instilled   
from the time you came to live in New York. Even traumatic amnesia could not   
possibly counteract that sort of conditioning."  
  
"They are pretty fanatical, aren't they?"  
  
He nodded. "Besides, you have to admit that that was a pretty exciting game this   
afternoon."  
  
"Hell yeah. How often do you get to see a grand-slam? Piazza is finally earnin'   
his millions."  
  
"You know, I seem to remember you pining over their former catcher. You were   
bummed for weeks when they signed Piazza as his replacement."  
  
"Really? When was this?"  
  
"A couple of years back. C'mon, Jubes, you must remember him. . . ."  
  
"Gosh, what was his name?" She pondered as she chewed on a fry. "Olerud?"  
  
"Nope, he was the first baseman. Traded to Seattle."  
  
She closed her eyes, thinking hard. But it would not come to her. Finally, she   
opened her eyes and shook her head. "I can't remember. Who--?"  
  
"Y'all done here?" their waitress asked as she approached the table.  
  
"I am," Scott told her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm finished, too, thanks," Jubilee added.  
  
"Can I get y'all anything else? Coffee? Dessert?"  
  
Scott looked at Jubilee. "You want anything else?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm kinda full."  
  
"Why don't you get something," he insisted.  
  
"We've got all sorts of shakes," the waitress said. "Pie, cake, ice cream   
sundaes. . . ."  
  
"Do you have banana splits?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yup. Three scoops, your choice of flavors."  
  
Scott looked at Jubilee expectantly. "What do you think?"  
  
"There's no way I could eat all that."  
  
"We can split it."  
  
"I don't know. That's an awful lot of ice cream. . . ."  
  
"C'mon, Jubilee. Where's your sense of adventure?"  
  
She twisted her mouth in a wry grin. "I guess I can eat some of it."  
  
"We'll have a banana split," Scott told the waitress. "What flavors, Jubilee?   
You pick."  
  
"Mint chocolate chip, chocolate chip cookie dough, and strawberry."  
  
"You got it. One banana split comin' right up," she replied with a smile as she   
cleared their dinner plates.  
  
When she returned a few minutes later with a bowl piled high with ice cream, two   
bananas, chocolate syrup, nuts, whip cream, and three cherries, Jubilee's eyes   
nearly bugged out of her head.  
  
"Enjoy," the waitress said, putting down two spoons and a pile of extra napkins.  
  
"If I explode," Jubilee said, digging into the sundae, "Jean will hold you   
personally accountable, you know."  
  
"How will she find out, unless you tell her?" Scott countered, taking a big   
spoonful himself.  
  
"Need I remind you that she's a mind-reader? She's probably going to search our   
brains with a fine-toothed comb when she gets back to see what we've been up   
to."  
  
"You just leave Jean to me, and enjoy your ice cream," he replied. "Good choice   
of flavors, by the way."  
  
"Thanks. I like to consider myself a connoisseur of ice cream."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yeah. I've consumed quite my share over the years."  
  
"Did Jean ever tell you about the Kitchen Sink?"  
  
"What, is the garbage disposal busted again?"  
  
Scott laughed. "No, it's the name of a dessert. Back when we were students at   
the professor's school, we used to frequent a local hang out, the Coffee-a-go-  
go. They had an infamous dessert called the Kitchen Sink."  
  
"Infamous, huh?"  
  
"Yes. Once part of a local high school football team had attempted to finish it.   
Half the guys ended up needing their stomachs pumped."  
  
"C'mon! Half a football team? Yeah, right!"  
  
"That was common lore at the time. So, anyway, one evening, we were all hanging   
out--Jean, Hank, Bobby, Warren, and I. Hank and Bobby were clowning around a   
lot, Warren was doing a lot of macho posturing."  
  
"Everyone was trying to impress Jeanie, huh?"  
  
"As usual, yes. So, one thing led to another, dares were given and accepted, and   
the next thing I knew they had brought out a Kitchen Sink. And let me tell you,   
that thing was aptly named. You think this sundae is big? It's like a spit in   
the ocean. This thing came out in a bucket this big--" Scott held his arms over   
a foot apart-- "and this high--" he held his hands about a foot in the air. "It   
was huge."  
  
"Holy crud."  
  
"And we were determined to finish every last drop."  
  
"You, too?"  
  
He nodded. "You put four seventeen-year-old guys together in the company of a   
beautiful woman, common sense flies out the window."  
  
"Hey, I went to school with `em, I know exactly what you mean. You should see   
Angelo slurp his spaghetti." Chuckling, Jubilee ate another spoonful. When Scott   
did not reply, she looked up to see him staring at her. "What?"  
  
"What you just said about Angelo. . . ."  
  
"Yeah? He was quite a sight, I tell yo--" She stopped suddenly as realization   
dawned. "Omigod! That memory, it's from Generation X. I-I remembered somethin'   
else!"  
  
"You did," Scott agreed, beaming at her. "That's great."  
  
She smiled happily as she ate some more sundae. "So, what happened with the   
Kitchen Sink?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. So Jean sat back and watched in both amazement and disgust at the   
four of us guys proceeded to polish off the entire thing."  
  
"You ate it all?"  
  
"Remember, we had Hank with us, and you know how he can pack away food. Although   
the rest of us had more than our fair share."  
  
"Gosh, how did you feel afterwards?"  
  
"I had never felt more full in my entire life. We could barely move. Jean ended   
up having to drive us home. Although half-way back to the mansion, we made her   
pull over.  
  
"Oh God, who barfed?"  
  
"No one, amazingly. Although the car ride brought us damned close. We had to get   
out and lay down on the grass at the side of the road. I just remember laying   
there, holding my stomach, staring up at the sky, praying that I didn't   
explode."  
  
Jubilee snickered. "I can just picture the four of you laying there, moaning.   
What a sight. Jeanie must have been beside herself."  
  
"Oh, she was anything but amused. Quite pissed, actually. Now that I think about   
it, she ended up leaving us there. She took the car back the mansion herself.   
The rest of us lay there a good hour or so before we managed to gather the   
strength to get up and walk it off on the trip home."  
  
"Serves you right. You all tried to impress Jean, and you just ended up making   
asses of yourselves."  
  
"Well, teenaged guys are notorious for doing that. Us especially."  
  
"I'll bet. Gosh, you all must have been quite a handful for the prof. Bobby's a   
handful now, so I can't even imagine what he was like as a kid."  
  
Chuckling, Scott nodded. "Incorrigible, that's for sure." He picked up one of   
the cherries. "We sure had our share of good times, though. Those were some of   
the best years of my life."  
  
"Yeah, there's nothing quite like hanging out with good buddies." Jubilee picked   
up one of the other remaining cherries and stared at it a moment before biting   
it off of the stem with a sigh.  
  
"We'll get you back there, Jubilee," Scott said, his voice solemn and full of   
promise, as he lightly placed his hand on hers. "By the time fall comes around,   
you'll be back in Massachusetts. I know it."  
  
She looked across the table at him, and the determined look on his face. He   
believed in her, and her ability to work toward a complete recovery. And she   
knew that Scott Summers only put his faith in people whom he believed in   
wholeheartedly. For the first time in a while, Jubilee felt filled with hope.   
She could not help but smile.  
  
"Thanks, Scott," she whispered.  
  
He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
"You want that last cherry?" she asked.  
  
"Go for it. I'm stuffed. Just thinking about that kitchen sink made me full."  
  
Laughing, Jubilee took the last cherry. "Hey, we did pretty good here   
ourselves," she remarked, surveying their nearly-empty dish.  
  
"That we did. We may just have to pull over on the way home."  
  
"Does that mean I get to drive?"  
  
"Maybe next time."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Not even in the circle in front of the mansion?"  
  
"Jean would kill me."  
  
"But how would she find out unless you tell her?" Jubilee asked, smiling   
mischievously, as she echoed his words from earlier that evening.  
  
"Ah, but you're not the one who will be sleeping on the couch for a week."  
  
"All right," Jubilee relented, taking a sip of water.  
  
"I'll think about it, though. Maybe when you're off the crutches."  
  
"You'd really give me driving lessons?"  
  
"Well, I was hoping Logan would volunteer since he has the healing factor and   
all. . .." He could not hide the smile. "But yeah, I'd be willing to give you   
some lessons."  
  
"Wow. Cool. Thanks, Scott."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Just then, the waitress approached the table. "Well, I see you two managed to   
pack it all away."  
  
"She's got a wooden leg," Scott said, pointing to Jubilee.  
  
The waitress laughed. "Can I get you anything else?"  
  
"No, just the check please."  
  
"You two have a good night," she replied, putting the bill on the table.  
  
Scott scanned it a moment before pulling some bills out of his wallet. "You   
ready to head home?" he asked, putting a generous tip under a plate.  
  
"Yep," Jubilee replied, reaching for her crutches.  
  
Scott got up and waited for her to arrange the braces before slowly heading for   
the cash register.  
  
"Hey, Scott?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I had a really good time tonight. Thanks."  
  
He smiled. "You're welcome. I had a good time, too."  
  
"We should, like, you know, maybe try to do stuff like this again sometime."  
  
"Anytime, Jubilee. Anytime."  
  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
  
***** 


	7. A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine...

Title: A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine 07/22  
Author: Somogyi  
Email: somogyi02@yahoo.com  
Archive: Sure, just please ask first  
Rating: PG-13 for language, violence, and some disturbing imagery  
Summary: Jubilee is well on the way to recovery from the physical injuries she   
sustained during "A Friend in Need," thanks to the help of Logan and Jean. The   
psychic damage, however, has been slow to heal: she is still plagued by regular   
nightmares and her memory has not yet returned. And while Jean's endless devotion   
to Jubilee is helping her to recuperate, it is starting to put a strain on Jean's   
marriage to Scott.  
Disclaimer: The X-Men and Generation X are property of Marvel Entertainment.   
Characters are used without permission, no profit is being made, and no infringement   
on copyright is intended.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine  
by Somogyi  
somogyi02@yahoo.com  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
Scott sat on the living room couch, feet propped on the coffee table, flipping   
through the channels in search of something half-way-decent to watch. The   
unmistakable thumping of the braces on the floor announced Jubilee's approach.  
  
"I thought you were getting ready for bed," he called over his shoulder.  
  
"Well, I put on my pj's and brushed my teeth," she said, rounding the side of   
the couch, "but I'm not really tired yet. What'cha watchin'?"  
  
"I'm trying to find something. Pull up a seat," he said, patting the cushion   
beside him.  
  
Leaning her crutches on the far side of the couch, Jubilee sat down beside him.   
"No luck?"  
  
"There never seems to be anything good on Saturday nights."  
  
"Try the Comedy Channel."  
  
"What's on?" Scott asked as he switched the channel.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
They both watched the screen in silence as a scene from a B-rate black-and-white   
sci-fi flick played out. Only the scene was being projected on a movie screen,   
and the silhouettes of three moviegoers--one human and two looking more machine-  
-were superimposed on the bottom. Interspersedthroughout the movie were the   
sarcastic comments of the trio. Their commentary w as actually even more amusing   
than the movie itself. Before long, Scott and Jubilee were laughing aloud, and   
even adding some of their own comments.  
  
"So, whaddaya think?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"Not bad. What is this?"  
  
"Mystery Science Theater 3000," she replied, putting her feet up on the table in   
an almost-mirror image of Scott's position.  
  
They watched as a person dressed in a metal box meant to be a robot walked   
stiffly up to home plate and held up a bat. It was not long before he struck   
out.  
  
"Todd Hundley he ain't," Jubilee remarked with a sigh.  
  
Scott chuckled. "You remembered his name?"  
  
"Whose?"  
  
"Hundley. The Mets catcher you used to have the crush on. The one Piazza   
replaced."  
  
Jubilee turned and looked at Scott in disbelief. "Gosh, it just sorta . . . I   
don't know. . . it just came to me. When I wasn't even thinking about it."  
  
"I had a feeling it would. When you don't push yourself too hard and just take   
things at a natural pace, everything will fall into place. Just as your body is   
recovering, your mind is slowly healing itself."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Well, isn't this a perfect example?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Don't guess, Jubilee. Know."  
  
Once again, something about his tone instilled her with hope, convinced her that   
he knew what he was talking about. There was definitely something about Scott   
that could inspire hope even in the most doubting of hearts. It really was no   
wonder that he was such a good leader. She realized then that one day he would   
easily step into the Professor's shoes to help see his dream become a reality.  
  
"Thanks, Scott," she whispered, glancing at him a moment before turning her   
attention back to the television screen.  
  
Scott said nothing, but placed his hand on her knee briefly, giving it an   
encouraging pat. For some reason, the gesture struck Jubilee as quite paternal.   
She had never really thought of Scott in that regard before. Even during all   
these weeks that she had been living in their house, while she viewed Jean as   
part friend, part big sister, and part surrogate mother, the same notion never   
extended to Scott. Perhaps that was partly because she had not spent much time   
with him--alone or otherwise.  
  
Looking back, she had a feeling that was not because of a lack of desire on his   
part, but rather because Jean had been overly-protective and unwilling to let   
others help out with her care. Now, she was willing to bet that given the   
opportunity, Scott would not mind spending some time with her; heck, with the   
way they had hit it off today, he might actually enjoy it.  
  
It was hard to believe, but she definitely had had a great time today. If   
someone had told her a few months ago that she would be sitting on a couch   
watching t.v. and hanging out with Cyclops on a Saturday night, she would have   
called them nuts. Now, though, it was not so hard to imagine doing it again.  
  
Sighing contentedly, Jubilee concentrated on the television screen once more.   
Before long, she could not stifle a yawn. Soon afterwards, she felt her eyelids   
growing heavy. Blinking, she tried to fight it. She was not quite willing to let   
this feeling of coziness end. But, ultimately, her fatigue won out, and she   
began to doze.  
  
Scott had noticed Jubilee nodding off, but had said nothing. He figured she   
would go to bed when she was good and ready. No reason to act like a strict   
parent during her weekend of freedom. He had been sitting with his arms extended   
across the back of the sofa, and was a bit surprised when he felt her head come   
to rest against his shoulder. He looked down at her, eyes closed and face   
peaceful in slumber, and smiled. Slowly, careful not to wake her, he wrapped his   
arm around her. Jubilee sighed in her sleep, and Scott tightened his hold   
slightly.  
  
It had been a long time since he remembered feeling this way. Probably not since   
the time he and Jean had spent in the future, living as Slym and Redd Dayspring,   
raising his son, Nate. His most cherished memories of those dozen years were the   
nightshe had spent holding his son in his arms, the child's warm body pressed   
close, his soft breath warm against his cheek, his face smooth and innocent in   
slumber. During those times, it was not difficult to pretend that the world was   
safe for his family, that he could protect them from harm. That they could all   
live peacefully in a world that did not fear and hate them.  
  
He was reminded of a conversation he and Jean had had a few months back, not   
long before Jubilee had come to stay with them. They had discussed the   
possibility of starting their own family. Jean felt she was ready; Scott did   
not. He had watched the disappointment spread across her face as he tried to   
explain that he did not feel that he was ready to become a father. The truth   
was, he was feeling rather disillusioned with the world. People's tolerance for   
mutants had reached an all-time low, and persecution was wide-spread. It hardly   
seemed like a wise decision to bring a child into such a world.  
  
But now, sitting here with Jubilee nestled beside him, he realized why Jean had   
insisted that even though there never seemed a perfect time to raise a child,   
that wariness should not stop them. Knowing the way the opportunity to take care   
of Jubilee had brought Jean such happiness, seeing how alive and vibrant Jubilee   
had been since coming to stay with them, Scott knew that Jean had been right.   
Having a child, even during a questionable time in the world's history, meant   
having hope for the future. Lord knew, they could all use a little hope about   
now.  
  
The show ended, and Scott reached for the remote to click off the television. He   
looked down at Jubilee, who was still fast asleep. For a moment, he considered   
waking her so that she could go to bed, but then thought better of it. He slowly   
placed his feet on the floor, and sat forward, trying not to wake her. Still   
holding her up with his arm, Scott quietly rose to his feet, and gently lifted   
Jubilee into his arms. Cradling her against his chest, he carried her into her   
room and then put her in her bed, tucking the comforter snugly around her.   
Throughout it all, she did not wake. As soon as she was in bed, she rolled onto   
her side and nestled into the pillow, murmuring something unintelligible. Scott   
stood watching her a moment to ensure himself that she was still asleep.   
Smiling, he could not resist gently stoking her hair. He watched her another   
minute or so before silently leaving the room, shutting the door behind him, and   
heading to his own room.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Scott awoke with a start. He peered into the darkness of his room, trying to get   
his bearings. As he sat up, his hands braced to the sides for support, he   
recognized the coolness of the sheets beside him. It still felt strange sleeping   
alone, without Jean in the bed. He sat quietly, trying to figure out what might   
have awakened him.  
  
He heard a noise then, coming from what sounded like across the hall. Throwing   
back the covers, he hurried to investigate the source of the noise. As he   
entered the hallway, he realized it was shouting. Coming from Jubilee's room. He   
quickly opened her door, and through the moonlight pouring in between the   
blinds, could make out her form thrashing about in the bed.  
  
"No!" she was shouting, arms raised to keep back an invisible attacker. "Stay   
away! Don't touch me!"  
  
"Jubilee?" Scott called, approaching her bed. "Jubilee, wake up."  
  
"No! Don't hurt me! Stop it! Oh God, no!"  
  
Scott bent down, prepared to shake her awake.  
  
Suddenly, Jubilee shot bolt upright, arms flailing wildly. "No!" she screeched,   
one hand connecting painfully with Scott's jaw. The other got him on the temple,   
jarring his glasses, and for a moment he feared they would be thrown off.   
Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, Scott stepped back to make sure the ruby quartz   
lenses were still in place before returning to Jubilee's bedside. He quickly   
grabbed onto her arms, pinning them at her sides.  
  
This only seemed to make her struggle harder. "No! Let me go, you bastard! Get   
your hands offa me!" she spat.  
  
"Jubilee, wake up. It's Scott. Jubilee, it's just a dream."  
  
Finally, her eyes shot open, though she still seemed disoriented as she   
continued to fight.  
  
"Jubilee, you're safe. It was just a nightmare. You're okay."  
  
For a moment, she said nothing, just looked around the room, eyes wide, chest   
heaving as she breathed heavily. Then she saw who it was that was restraining   
her, and she relaxed slightly. "C-Cyke?"  
  
"Yeah, Jubilee, it's me." Slowly, he loosened his hold on her, waiting to make   
sure she would no longer react violently.  
  
"I-It's really you?"  
  
"Yes, it's really me."  
  
"Y-You're okay? You're n-not hurt?" She reached up, touched his temple with   
shaking fingers, as though to reassure herself.  
  
"No, I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about. You were having a nightmare."  
  
"Oh God, it was just a dream!" she cried, relief filling her voice. It was only   
then that she allowed herself to cry. The tears seemed to pour forth from her   
eyes and down her cheeks as the sobs shook through her. "Thank God you're okay,"   
she gasped, throwing her arms around his neck. "I-I thought. . . . Oh, God. . .   
."  
  
"Shh," he soothed, embracing her and gently stoking her back. "It's okay, kiddo.   
I'm fine. You're fine. Everything's okay. You're safe and sound, in your bed. No   
one's going to hurt you. You know I wouldn't let them."  
  
She continued to tremble as the sobs wracked her body. She tried to speak, but   
all that came out were low, miserable moans.  
  
Scott held her tighter, rubbing her back, stroking her head, as he began to rock   
her. He whispered soft, soothing words, trying to calm her.  
  
It took many long minutes before her tears began to stop, and even longer until   
the shaking quelled. Even then, she continued to grasp onto him tightly as her   
breathing slowly returned to normal.  
  
"That's it," he murmured, rubbing her back in small circles. "It's all right.   
Everything's okay."  
  
Slowly, she finally loosened her hold on him, and pulled back. Sniffling, she   
swiped at her wet cheeks.  
  
"Here," Scott said, reaching for the box of tissues on her nightstand.  
  
"Thanks," she mumbled, taking one to blow her noise. "Oh geez. I got you   
soaked." She pointed to the shoulder of his tee-shirt, which was saturated from   
her tears.  
  
"Believe me, I've had far worse things. How you doing, kiddo?" he asked,   
reaching to cup her cheek.  
  
She closed her eyes in a slow blink, even as a shiver ran through her. "I- I   
still can't shake the images from my mind. They were horrible."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
She shrugged. During these past weeks, whenever she had had a nightmare, it was   
usually Jean who comforted her. Whenever that occurred, Jean had only to use   
their mindlink to reach into her mind and see the images that haunted her mind.   
As such, Jubilee never had to describe them before, really never had occasion to   
talk about them at all. Perhaps giving voice to her fears might help her get   
over them.  
  
"It was the usual dream."  
  
"You usually have the same one?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him in confusion for a moment. She found it strange that he did   
not know that. Perhaps she had been assuming that Jean had told Scott about her   
nightmares; apparently, that was not the case. Jubilee was not sure what to make   
of that fact.  
  
"Yeah, it usually plays out pretty much the same way. I wake up here, in this   
bed, `cause I hear some kind of noise. I hear it coming from your room, and I go   
to check it out. The room's empty, but I see blood on the floor. I hear a noise   
from the closet, and when I open it, I find you inside. You've been hurt."  
  
Shivering involuntarily, Jubilee looked up at Scott. Once again, she felt the   
need to touch his face, to reassure herself that he was alive and well. This   
time, when she touched his cheek and temple, he placed his hand over hers and   
slowly nodded against her palm.  
  
"You . . . your eyes . . . they were gouged out." Pulling her hand away   
abruptly, Jubilee grabbed another tissue and dabbed at her nose. "You ask me if   
I've seen Jean, and I go to find her. Which I do, in the kitchen. She's laying   
on the table. Only she's dead. E-eviscerated." Jubilee lowered her head, even as   
fresh tears began to fall. "It- it was so h-hor-horrible."  
  
She felt Scott's hand on hers, squeezing it gently. "But it's not real. It was   
just a dream. Jean is alive. She's fine. Just like I am."  
  
"I know," Jubilee whispered. "It just seemed so real at the time."  
  
Scott nodded. "What happened next?" he asked gently.  
  
Jubilee took a shaky breath. "I- I realize that I'm not alone. *He's* in the   
kitchen with me."  
  
"Who is?" Scott asked, although he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.  
  
"S-Sabretooth," she replied, the name like venom on her tongue. She shook her   
head, unable to voice what it is she found him doing in her dreams. "He tried to   
attack me next, only I manage to slow him down and run away. I book it out of   
the kitchen, and run right into you. Literally. You tell me to run away, and go   
to hold him off. As I try to make it to the door, I hear. . . ." She paused,   
slowly licking her lips. "I hear him kill you, too."  
  
Once more, Scott reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. This time,   
however, he did not let it go.  
  
"As I'm trying to escape, he catches me, taunts me. He starts to cut me. I close   
my eyes. But when I look back, it's not him who's about to kill me. It's . . .   
it's . . . Oh, God . . . it's W-W-Wolvie. And he- he raises his claws . . . and   
then h-he . . . he plunges `em right into my chest. And it hurts. Oh God, it   
hurts so much. And I know I'm g-gonna d-d-die. . . ." The tears overwhelmed her   
once more, and she was no longer able to speak.  
  
Scott quickly took her in his arms again, and slowly began to rock her. "It's   
okay, Jubilee. It's okay. It was just a dream. It wasn't really Logan. He would   
never hurt you. He'd sooner die than bring you any harm. You know that."  
  
He could barely feel her nod against his shoulder.  
  
"And Sabretooth never hurt you, or Jean, or me. He was never in this house.   
You're safe. No one's going to hurt you. I won't let them."  
  
"P-Promise?"  
  
"I promise. No one will hurt you. I'll protect you. You're safe here. I   
promise."  
  
He felt her sigh against him, even as her body began to relax. This time, it   
took only a couple of minutes for the tears to stop. As Jubilee pulled back, he   
gently framed her face with his hands, and bent down to place a tender kiss on   
her forehead. Jubilee looked up at him then with an expression of complete and   
utter adoration.  
  
"Now, why don't you lie back down and try to get some sleep?"  
  
Nodding, she lay back against the pillows. Scott pulled the covers back over   
her, and tucked her in.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" he asked. "Some water, maybe?"  
  
She shook her head. "Scott?"  
  
"Yeah, kiddo?"  
  
"Would you . . . do you think . . . would you sit with me? I- I don't think I   
could fall asleep alone."  
  
He smiled at her warmly. "Of course I'll sit with you. For as long as you like."   
He got up, and retrieved the rocking chair from where it sat by the window,   
setting it up close to her bedside.  
  
She looked over at him and managed a small smile in return. "Thanks, Scott."  
  
"Just try to get some rest, okay, kiddo?"  
  
"I will." With a final glance in his direction, Jubilee closed her eyes. She let   
out a loud breath before finally allowing herself to relax. She could feel   
Scott's presence from where he sat only a couple of feet away. For some reason,   
that made her feel safe and protected. As she drifted off to sleep, she knew   
that such knowledge would keep her demons at bay, and that there would be no   
more bad dreams that night so long as he were close by.  
  
And somehow, some way, Scott knew exactly what she needed to be at peace. For   
when Jubilee awoke several hours later, she found him still sitting in the   
chair, arms crossed, legs stretched straight out in front of him, and chin to   
his chest, as he slept beside her, guarding her with his mere presence. As she   
rolled over to go back to sleep, Jubilee had never felt so safe, so protected,   
nor so loved.  
  
  
End Chapter 7  
  
  
***** 


	8. A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine...

Title: A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine 08/22  
Author: Somogyi  
Email: somogyi02@yahoo.com  
Archive: Sure, just please ask first  
Rating: PG-13 for language, violence, and some disturbing imagery  
Summary: Jubilee is well on the way to recovery from the physical injuries she   
sustained during "A Friend in Need," thanks to the help of Logan and Jean. The   
psychic damage, however, has been slow to heal: she is still plagued by regular   
nightmares and her memory has not yet returned. And while Jean's endless devotion   
to Jubilee is helping her to recuperate, it is starting to put a strain on Jean's   
marriage to Scott.  
Disclaimer: The X-Men and Generation X are property of Marvel Entertainment.   
Characters are used without permission, no profit is being made, and no infringement   
on copyright is intended.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine  
by Somogyi  
somogyi02@yahoo.com  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
Jubilee shuffled into the kitchen, where she found Scott sitting at the table,   
sipping a cup of coffee as he read the Sunday paper.  
  
"Mornin'," she said, the word half-swallowed by a yawn.  
  
"Barely," Scott remarked with mock sternness as he turned a page in The Times.   
"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to sleep the whole day."  
  
Jubilee glanced up at the clock. "It's just past eleven-thirty. The day is still   
young. Got any more coffee?"  
  
Scott glanced up from his paper to regard her. Suddenly, his jaw dropped.   
"Jubilee . . . where are your crutches?" he asked, realizing that she was   
walking unassisted.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, those? Well, when I woke up, they were nowhere to be seen. And I tell   
ya, I had to pee like the dickens. So I had no choice but to hall butt to the   
bathroom without `em. It was a bit of a shaky start, but I managed okay. I   
remembered then that I had put `em down by the couch before I sat down to watch   
t.v. with you last night. Which still didn't do me a bit of good. So I just   
decided to go get `em. `Course, on the way, my stomach grumbled, so I then   
decided to make a detour to the kitchen. And here I am."  
  
Scott shook his head in astonishment, even as a proud grin spread across his   
face. "Jubilee, this is wonderful. You've achieved an incredible milestone   
today. You should be proud."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, it's great. But first things first. I need some eats."  
  
"What do you feel like? I could whip up some eggs. I've been told that I can   
make a killer omelette."  
  
"Nah, I think I'll just have some cereal. I think I need a sugar buzz to get me   
kick-started."  
  
"Well, why don't you have a seat, and I'll get it for you. Don't overdo it on   
your first try."  
  
Her first instinct was to tease Scott for sounding a bit too overprotective like   
Jean. But then she felt her knees getting a little wobbly, and realized that he   
was probably right. So she pulled out the chair opposite from his and sat down   
as he got together her breakfast for her.  
  
"Did you eat already?" she asked as she poured herself a big helping of sugar   
pops.  
  
"Yeah, I had a bagel with my first cup of coffee."  
  
"First? What number's this one?"  
  
"Two," he replied with a smile. "I had to find some way to pass the time while I   
waited for you to get up."  
  
"Sorry `bout that. I had kinda a rough night."  
  
"I know. And it's no big deal. This is a vacation of sorts for you. You deserve   
to be able to sleep in."  
  
"Amen to that." Truth to tell, since she had come to stay with Jean and Scott,   
six days of the week, Jean had her up before seven a.m. for her physical therapy   
sessions with Logan. Sundays were her allotted day off, but even then, Jean   
rarely let her sleep past eight; sleeping until nine was an extra-special   
indulgence. While she would have expected Scott to be even more strict when it   
came to discipline and schedules, apparently he also valued the importance of a   
respite.  
  
"Did you sleep okay . . . afterwards?" he asked her as he folded up the section   
of the paper he had been reading.  
  
"Like a log. Thanks for sitting with me. I didn't mean to sound like a baby   
asking you to leave a night light on."  
  
"You didn't. After the dream you described, I don't think *I* would have wanted   
to sleep alone. I'd have done whatever I could to put you at ease. If you had   
asked me to check under your bed for monsters, I would have done it without   
hesitation." There was no mistaking the stark sincerity in his voice.  
  
Jubilee nodded her appreciation. "Thanks, Scott. I hope your neck didn't pay the   
price for your consideration."  
  
"Not too bad. I figured maybe we could take another swim this afternoon. That'd   
probably get out any remaining kinks."  
  
"That sounds great," she said, nodding, even as she closed her eyes and pinched   
the bridge of her nose.  
  
"What's wrong? Still tired?"  
  
"A little. But I think I'm getting a headache."  
  
"Do you think you're getting sick?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"Nah, I tend to get them when I don't sleep well the night before."  
  
"You sure?" He reached across the table to feel her forehead with the back of   
his hand. "Well, you're not warm. You feel okay otherwise? No other aches or   
pains?"  
  
"Nope. Just this pressure behind my eyes. Like I said, I get these kinds of   
headaches once in a while."  
  
"Do you want to take something for it?"  
  
"Hank prescribed me some meds, but they make me too wonky. Knock me out for a   
few hours. And we were gonna go out this afternoon."  
  
"Well, are you feeling up to it?"  
  
"Maybe not both shopping and a movie. I don't think I'm up for both."  
  
"Well, a mall sounds like it'd probably be too much for you right now." He   
watched as her face sank almost imperceptibly. "But I know how much you want to   
get the skates. So how about this: let's skip the mall, but rather hit a couple   
of sporting goods stores. Then maybe we can rent a movie, that way you can feel   
free to lounge around more comfortably on the couch."  
  
"Can I wear my pajamas?"  
  
"Sure, but only if I can wear mine, too."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"So, that sounds okay?"  
  
"That sounds awesome, Scott."  
  
"Great. So why don't you go get dressed, and I'll take care of the dishes?" he   
asked, grabbing his mug and her bowl and carrying them to the sink.  
  
"Okay." She pushed out her chair, but paused before attempting to rise.  
  
Scott took notice of her lack of movement. He was about to ask her what was   
wrong when he realized the cause of her hesitation. "You want me to go grab your   
braces for you?"  
  
"If you don't mind," she replied, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Sure thing. Be right back."  
  
"Thanks, Scott," she called after him.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Their shopping trip proved successful. At the second store, Jubilee found the   
perfect pair of roller blades. They were even on sale. When she had tried them   
on and skated a few yards down the store floor, Jubilee had never felt more   
excited: not just at the prospect of owning the skates, but of the newfound   
freedom they would provide once she was ready to use them. She vowed then and   
there to work extra hard so that she could use them as soon as possible.  
  
So, with skates in hand--along with a new helmet and all the necessary   
accompanying protective gear--they headed to a video store. There the trouble   
began as they tried to agree on what movie to rent. Scott ultimately let Jubilee   
pick out two videos; she chose *Mystery Men* for some mindless comedy and *The   
Matrix* for some "kickass action" as she colorfully phrased it. And so, missions   
accomplished, they headed back home.  
  
After Jubilee put her new purchases away, Scott asked her if she was feeling up   
to that swim. Encouraged by her newfound desire to heal her body ASAP, Jubilee   
excitedly agreed. She changed into her suit and donned shorts and a tee-shirt   
over it, shoved a towel and hair brush into a bag, put on her flip-flops, and   
then walked with Scott to the mansion, talking non-stop the entire way. Scott   
merely nodded and smiled, laughing often, getting a few words in edgewise now   
and again. She was so distracted by their conversation--practically one-sided   
though it was--that it did not even occur to her that she had made the entire   
trip on her own. Scott did notice, however, and planned to point it out to her   
later that afternoon. He was sure that once Jubilee realized her latest   
accomplishment, she would not be able to wait to tell Jean.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"I still can't believe you managed to talk me into doin' that," Jubilee laughed   
as she and Scott began the walk back to the house.  
  
"As I recall, you did not require much in the way of convincing," Scott pointed   
out.  
  
"Yeah, well, still . . . God, when Jean hears that I dove into the pool--man,   
she's gonna freak!" Something in her tone made it perfectly clear that Jubilee   
was reveling in her recent roguish behavior.  
  
"I think it would be in both of our best interests if we didn't mention this to   
Jean."  
  
"Probably right. So, you think she's having as good a time as we are?"  
  
"So we're having a good time?"  
  
"Well, aren't we?"  
  
"I can only speak for myself. . . ."  
  
"Well, *I've* been having a great weekend," Jubilee said plainly. "Can't   
remember the last time I've had this much fun. `Course, that could have   
something to do with being semi-crippled for the past couple months, but hey. .   
. ."  
  
"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Jubilee. It's been a pleasure spending time   
with you."  
  
"Bet you never thought you'd ever say that to me, eh, Cyke?"  
  
"Honestly, no. But I'm glad to know that I was wrong." Smiling, he turned to see   
her reaction and realized that she had stopped a few paces behind him. He   
quickly closed the distance between them. "Jubilee, are you okay?"  
  
"Just . . . a little . . . winded," she panted. "Can we . . . hold up . . . a   
minute?"  
  
"It's no wonder you're tired, what with walking all the way from the house to   
the mansion yourself, and then all that swimming and diving."  
  
Eyes wide, Jubilee looked up at Scott, who was grinning knowingly. "Geez Louise!   
I did walk the whole way myself, didn't I?"  
  
"I think you were so entranced by the sound of your own voice, you didn't   
notice."  
  
Jubilee moved her hand to slug him on the arm. But when she let go of the brace,   
she found that one crutch was not sufficient to hold up her weary form. Losing   
her balance, she began to fall.  
  
Scott caught her almost instantly, and held her upright.  
  
"Thanks," she muttered, grasping his arms for added support. "Guess I overdid it   
a bit today, huh?"  
  
"I think we both took things a bit too quickly today. Here, grab hold," he said,   
stooping down in front of her.  
  
Jubilee was too tired to protest. Wordlessly, she wrapped her arms around   
Scott's neck as he placed one arm across her back and the other beneath her   
knees and lifted her into his arms. He then bent down enough for Jubilee to   
retrieve the crutches, which she held under her arm and across her lap. "Hmm . .   
. feels like you've put on some weight," he remarked as he resumed their trek.  
  
"Must be the braces," she muttered, even as she felt a flush creep across her   
cheeks.  
  
"No, I think it's you. But that's a good thing. You were skin and bones when you   
first came to stay with us. You look much healthier now."  
  
"I do have decent biceps now," Jubilee pointed out. "I could give Linda Hamilton   
in T2 a run for her money.  
  
"That you could," Scott laughed. "That you could."  
  
A few minutes later, he put her down in front of the house so that he could   
unlock the door. "You okay the rest of the way?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks," Jubilee replied, using the crutches to enter the   
house.  
  
"You know, you're probably ready to move on to just using a cane soon."  
  
She turned to look at him, face expectant. "You really think so?"  
  
Scott nodded. "Why don't we ask Hank about it tomorrow?"  
  
"Okay." A bright smile quickly spread across her face. "I'm gonna go shower."  
  
"Me, too. Wanna watch one of the movies afterwards?"  
  
"Sure. Mystery Men?"  
  
"It's a date."  
  
"I won't tell Jean you said that."  
  
Laughing, they each headed to their rooms.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
When the credits started to roll, Scott reached for the remote, clicked the   
movie off, and started to rewind the tape. "That was one sick movie," he   
remarked, shaking his head.  
  
"Oh, I thought it was quite realistic. Seems like an average day in the life of   
the X-Men."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me."  
  
"Oh yeah. The Shoveler reminded me a bit of you."  
  
"Me? Please."  
  
Jubilee nodded emphatically.  
  
"Personally, I felt more of a sympatico with Roy."  
  
"Mr. Furious? You? Puh-lease, Cyke, don't make me laugh." At that moment, the   
only sound was of her stomach rumbling.  
  
"Hungry?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Guess a bowl of cereal didn't cut it. What's for dinner?"  
  
"What are you in the mood for?"  
  
"Something quick and easy."  
  
"Pizza," they said in unison. Then they laughed.  
  
"Topping?" Scott asked, getting up from the couch.  
  
"Pepperoni okay?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"I'm gonna go take a Tylenol," Jubilee told him, also getting to her feet.  
  
"Headache still bothering you?"  
  
"Yeah, it's gotten a bit worse."  
  
"You sure you don't want to take the meds Hank gave you?"  
  
"Nah. I don't want to miss dinner and *The Matrix.* I want to be perfectly lucid   
when I watch Keanu," she said, heading for the bathroom. "But if it's still this   
bad before I go to sleep, I'll take one."  
  
"Okay. I'm going to go order the pizza." Scott headed into the kitchen, found   
the take-out menu in a drawer, and placed the order. Then he returned to the   
living room. The tape had finished rewinding, so he ejected it and returned it   
to its case. He was in the process of placing the other movie into the VCR when   
he thought he heard a noise from the other room. It sounded like a crash.  
  
"Jubilee?" he called, standing up. "Are you okay?"  
  
There came no reply.  
  
"Jubilee, did you drop something?"  
  
Still, no response.  
  
Concerned, Scott headed for her room. Finding it empty, he headed for the   
bathroom. The door was ajar. He noticed the light reflecting off of the metal of   
one of her braces on the tile floor. His first thought was that she must have   
dropped one of her crutches.  
  
"Jubilee, everything all right?" he called, knocking on the door. As he did so,   
it pushed inward a few inches, and he got a better view of the fallen brace--  
laying beside Jubilee's prone form.  
  
"Jubilee!" he called, concerned that she had tripped and fallen. He began to   
push the door open the rest of the way, but found its movement hindered by the   
crutch. Bending down to move it out of the way, Scott quickly pushed the door   
open and entered the room. "Jubilee, are you all right? Are you hurt?"  
  
But she did not respond. It was only then that Scott realized that she was   
trembling slightly.  
  
"Jubilee?" He knelt down beside her and reached out to touch her. She did not   
react to his touch. He looked at her face, saw that her eyes were glazed over,   
her mouth slightly agape. No awareness of her surroundings. What the hell was   
going on?  
  
Looking at her more closely, he realized she was not merely shivering. In fact,   
the movements were increasing in severity. Within seconds, her limbs began to   
jerk erratically, her entire body shaking. Scott realized then in horror that   
she was having a seizure.  
  
Tamping down any feelings of panic, he forced himself to remember his first aid   
training. He gently turned her onto her side and pointed her head downwards to   
allow any secretions to flow outward so that she would not choke on them--which   
was a good thing, because a moment later, she began to vomit. She did not bring   
much up, thankfully, since her last meal had been hours ago. When she seemed to   
be done, Scott reached into her mouth to make sure her airway was clear and then   
pulled her body back away from the mess.  
  
He did not restrain her, but he did try to limit the movement of her head so   
that she would not injure it on the hard tile floor. He quickly reached for a   
nearby towel and folded it beneath her head to cushion it. Then all he could do   
was wait and watch helplessly as her body spasmed uncontrollably.  
  
The minutes ticked by like eternities as the seizure continued to torment her   
body. Scott was beginning to fear that it would never end when the tremors   
noticeably declined in intensity. Before long, there was only an occasional   
twitching, until finally she was still save for the movement of her chest as she   
breathed.  
  
"Jubilee?" Scott called, gently pushing her hair back from her sweat-soaked   
brow. "Kiddo, can you hear me?"  
  
She made a sound low in her throat, but it was swallowed by a coughing gag.   
Scott held on her side as she continued to cough, the movements wracking her   
body. When she was done, he slowly helped her to roll onto her back.  
  
She looked up at him, trying to get her eyes to focus. "M-Momma? Daddy?" she   
called, her voice soft and high-pitched, like that of a scared, small child.  
  
"Jubilee, it's Scott."  
  
"D-Daddy?" she whimpered again. From the glazed look in her eyes, it was evident   
that she was not truly seeing him. "`M . . . c-c-cold. . .." She started to   
shiver.  
  
"I'll be right back." Scott hurried into her bedroom, grabbed the comforter from   
her bed, and carried it back into the bathroom. When he returned, he found   
Jubilee on the floor, knees bent practically to her chest as she curled herself   
into a tight ball. She was still shaking. As he knelt beside her, he realized it   
was not just a chill that was wracking her body; she was sobbing as well.  
  
"Jubilee, what's wrong?" he asked, gently touching her shoulder.  
  
"'M sorry, Daddy."  
  
"Sorry? What are you sorry for?"  
  
"I- I . . . d-did-n't m-m-mean to. . . ." She began to sob harder, and her body   
quaked even more.  
  
He reached for her, and she flinched from his touch.  
  
"Shh," Scott soothed, letting his hand remain and gently rubbing her back.   
"Jubilee, it's okay. I won't be angry with you."  
  
"Y-you pr-promise, Daddy?"  
  
He was about to correct her, but then paused, deciding against it. It seemed   
easier not to contradict her present hallucination, but rather just go with the   
flow. "I promise."  
  
She paused, licking her lips. "I wet my bed," she whispered finally, fresh tears   
falling.  
  
At first, Scott stared at her questioningly, knowing that there was no bed to be   
seen in the vicinity. But then he took a better look at Jubilee, and saw that   
her sweat pants were indeed soiled. He knew that it was common for a seizure   
victim to lose bladder or bowel control, just as it was likely that they could   
vomit.  
  
"I'm sorry, Daddy," she cried repentantly.  
  
"It's okay, kiddo," he assured her. "No big deal. No need to cry," he told her,   
reaching to cup her cheek.  
  
"Y-you . . . you're not mad?"  
  
"No, kiddo. Why would I be mad?"  
  
"'C-cause last time. . . ." Her voice caught on the words.  
  
"I'm not mad at you, Jubilee. Now, how about we get you cleaned up?" he asked,   
tenderly stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Getting out of the wet clothes   
should also help warm you up a bit."  
  
She nodded emphatically.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to take off your sweat pants."  
  
Nodding, Jubilee rolled onto her back and straightened her legs, allowing Scott   
to grab the pants by the ankle cuffs and tug them off of her. As he put them   
aside, he saw that she began to shiver again. He hurried to retrieve a wash   
cloth, which he wet-down with warm water. Kneeling beside her, he gently wiped   
her legs with the cloth.  
  
"Better?" he asked her.  
  
She nodded. "'M tired. . . ." she whispered, closing her eyes.  
  
"You just rest, kiddo," he told her as he dried her legs with a towel. Then he   
carefully lifted her in his arms and laid her on the open blanket, which he   
wrapped snugly around her before once more taking her into his arms. By then,   
Scott knew she was half-asleep, but he still felt the need to assure her that he   
was going to do everything in his power to make sure she was well. "I'm going to   
get you to Hank, let him examine you and run some tests. Hopefully he'll be able   
to figure out what caused your seizure, and prevent it from happening again."  
  
She murmured something unintelligible before snuggling closer against his chest.  
  
Looking down at her face, Scott was struck by how peaceful it looked at that   
moment. He could not help but smile. "Don `t worry, kiddo, we're gonna get to   
the bottom of this," he said as he carried her out of the house and toward the   
mansion. "I promise."  
  
  
End Chapter 8  
  
  
***** 


	9. A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine...

Title: A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine 09/22  
Author: Somogyi  
Email: somogyi02@yahoo.com  
Archive: Sure, just please ask first  
Rating: PG-13 for language, violence, and some disturbing imagery  
Summary: Jubilee is well on the way to recovery from the physical injuries she   
sustained during "A Friend in Need," thanks to the help of Logan and Jean. The   
psychic damage, however, has been slow to heal: she is still plagued by regular   
nightmares and her memory has not yet returned. And while Jean's endless devotion   
to Jubilee is helping her to recuperate, it is starting to put a strain on Jean's   
marriage to Scott.  
Disclaimer: The X-Men and Generation X are property of Marvel Entertainment.   
Characters are used without permission, no profit is being made, and no infringement   
on copyright is intended.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine  
by Somogyi  
somogyi02@yahoo.com  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
"Jean, will you please slow down?" Ororo asked from where she sat nervously in   
the passenger seat. Her gaze darted between the busy highway and her friend.  
  
Jean did not reply. She merely gripped the steering wheel tightly, her eyes   
focused on the road. Abruptly, she cut the wheel to the left, and began to weave   
between the other vehicles on the highway.  
  
Ororo gazed at the speedometer, and swallowed when she realized that they were   
pushing eighty. "Jean, perhaps you should allow me to--look out!" she gasped,   
catching sight of a car switching lanes in front of them, directly in their   
path.  
  
But Jean had seen the SUV, and reacted quickly, swerving to avoid colliding with   
the other vehicle. She then floored it, passing the car and flipping off the   
driver as they sped past.  
  
"Goddess! Are you trying to get us killed?" Ororo brought a hand to her chest,   
even as the other gripped the handrest on the door tightly.  
  
"I need to get home to her," came Jean's reply.  
  
"Surely we can do so in a manner that will not compromise our lives?"  
  
"Our exit's coming up. We'll be home in about ten minutes." Jean continued to   
stare out at the road. Slowly, she shook her head. "I can't believe he didn't   
call me last night, when it happened. Why didn't he call me?"  
  
Ororo could sense the underlying pain and anger in Jean's tone. She wondered the   
same thing herself. But she had also known Scott for enough years not to   
question his judgment; she was sure there was a reasonable explanation. She was   
surprised that Jean did not share her confidence.  
  
Was it really less than two hours ago that they were enjoying a leisurely   
breakfast after a weekend of being pampered? Sitting across from her, Jean had   
looked more relaxed than Ororo could remember seeing her in weeks. It was   
wonderful to see her friend well-rested, her mind unoccupied with a dozen tasks   
she felt needed to be done, smiling warmly and laughing easily. The first day at   
the spa, Jean had been uneasy with the whole idea, and constantly worried about   
Jubilee, wanting to call her at least half-a-dozen times every hour. But after a   
long massage and a luxurious hour in a sauna sitting beside Ororo, she had   
finally begun to unwind. By that evening, thoughts of home seemed the furthest   
thing from her mind. It was not until earlier that morning, when breakfast was   
over and they were chatting over coffee before their departure that Jean finally   
decided to call and see how the weekend had gone back in Westchester.  
  
Jean pulled her cell-phone out of her bag and dialed home. There was no answer;   
only the machine. She was surprised, but not troubled at that point.  
  
"Maybe they decided to join the others at the mansion for breakfast?" Ororo had   
suggested.  
  
"I'll try there," Jean agreed. When she called the mansion, it was Logan who   
answered.  
  
"Jeanie?"  
  
"Good morning, Logan. Is Scott there, by any chance?"  
  
"He's down in the medi-lab, with the kid."  
  
Jean paused a moment. "Oh. I didn't realize Jubilee had another physical   
scheduled for today."  
  
This time it was Logan who fell silent.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Jeanie, she's not getting a physical." His voice sounded tense, drawn.  
  
Jean felt her mouth go dry. "Wh-what's happened?"  
  
"The kid had a seizure last night."  
  
"A seizure? Oh God." Jean could feel Ororo's concerned gaze on her. "How is   
she?"  
  
"She's okay. She was out of it for a bit, but Hank said that's normal   
afterwards. He's running a whole bunch of tests, and so far everything checks   
out okay. Shit, Red, I thought Scotty called you."  
  
"I haven't spoken to him since I left Saturday morning. We're leaving now, and   
we'll be home as soon as we can. Please tell Jubilee I'm on my way. You can   
reach me on my cell phone if there's any change." Without even waiting for his   
reply, she clicked the phone off, and gathered her bag. In mere minutes, they   
had paid for their meal, checked out, and were speeding home.  
  
"Jean, our exit is coming up," Ororo warned. "Perhaps you should--"  
  
"I know," came Jean's terse reply. She cut across three lanes of traffic and   
screeched onto the off-ramp.  
  
Ororo held tight to the dashboard as Jean made a sharp turn onto Graymalkin   
Lane. Less than a minute later, they were tearing around the circle drive. Jean   
brought them to an abrupt halt in front of the mansion, slamming the car into   
park. She barely remembered to cut the engine as she grabbed the keys, threw the   
door open, and hurried up the front steps.  
  
"Jean, wait!" Ororo called, hurrying to catch up with her. She had to sprint   
down the main foyer to reach her and catch the same elevator down to the sub-  
basement. During the short ride, Jean stared up at the floor indicator, fingers   
clenching and unclenching at her sides repeatedly. As soon as the doors opened,   
she was out of the elevator and striding down the corridor at a full clip toward   
the medi-lab, Ororo hot on her heels.  
  
Jean burst into the medi-lab, eyes quickly scanning the room. All of the beds   
were empty. The only occupant in the room sat in a chair at the far end of the   
room, studying the pattern of the floor tiles. Hearing her enter, he was almost   
instantly on his feet.  
  
"Jeanie," Logan called, quickly closing the distance between them. He looked   
toward the doorway a moment before Storm entered, a bit out of breath. "'Roro.   
Damn, that was quick. You called less than two hours ago."  
  
"I think we left my stomach back on the freeway," Ororo said, herself now   
looking around the room.  
  
"Where is she?" Jean demanded. She was trying desperately not to draw   
conclusions from the girl's absence.  
  
"The kid's fine," Logan reassured her. "Hank wanted to rerun one of the tests,   
compare it to yesterday's results. An MRI or CAT scan--whatever it is where he   
has to put her into a long tube. It freaked her out a bit last night, so she   
asked Scott if he would stay in the room with her." Logan glanced at his watch.   
"That was `bout twenty minutes ago. They should be back soon. Why don't you take   
a load off while we wait?"  
  
But Jean merely shook her head. Crossing her arms across her middle, she began   
to pace the room. Ororo took the seat beside Logan and the two whispered amongst   
themselves, giving Jean the privacy she apparently desired.  
  
Just over fifteen minutes later, Jean stopped abruptly, her head snapping toward   
the doorway. Moments later, Hank came bounding into the lab, followed shortly by   
Scott, who carried Jubilee cradled in his arms.  
  
"Jubilee!" Jean cried, hurrying toward them.  
  
"Hey Jean," Jubilee replied as Scott carried her over to her bed. As he gently   
placed her down, she let go of his neck and then scooted back against the pillow   
as Scott covered her legs with the blanket. "So, how was your weekend at the   
spa?" she asked, as though nothing were out of the ordinary.  
  
"Oh, sweetie, I was so worried about you," Jean said, bending to embrace Jubilee   
tightly.  
  
"I'm fine," Jubilee told her. When Jean did not let go, she hugged her back. It   
took her a moment to realize that Jean was trembling--crying softly. "Oh gosh.   
Really, Jean, I'm fine," she assured her, rubbing her back. "Ask Hank, he'll   
tell ya. I passed all my tests with flying colors."  
  
"The young lady speaketh the truth," Hank agreed, consulting Jubilee's chart.   
"Everything appears normal."  
  
"How do you feel?" Jean asked, finally pulling back. Sitting down on the bed   
beside Jubilee, she gently cupped the girl's cheek and caressed it softly.  
  
"I told you, Jean, I feel fine," she insisted, covering Jean's hand with her own   
and nodding. "I felt kinda tired and weak last night, after it happened. And I   
think I was kinda out of it for a while. But Hank said that's normal."  
  
"A seizure uses up a great deal of energy, leaving the body in a hypoglycemic   
state," Hank explained. "One often feels weakened when they have low blood   
sugar. And disorientation is common after a seizure as well."  
  
"But what caused the seizure, Hank?" Jean asked.  
  
"It's hard to determine. Suffice it to say that seizure activity is not an   
uncommon consequence of a head injury."  
  
"But she was injured almost two months ago."  
  
"Yes, but even so, such injuries often have residual effects that can last   
months, if not years."  
  
"Can we prevent it from recurring?"  
  
"I have placed Jubilee on anti-convulsants as a preventative measure," Hank   
explained. "We will have to do periodic blood testing, to make sure the level is   
appropriate. But as Jubilation said, all the tests indicate that she is fine.   
There is no physiological cause detectable, no consequential damage from the   
seizure. She should just take it easy for a while, but otherwise she gets a   
clean bill of health."  
  
Jean sighed audibly as she reached for Jubilee's hand and gave it a squeeze.   
Jubilee smiled in return.  
  
"Now, if you all don't mind, my patient has had a busy morning, and I think she   
could use some rest," Hank told them all.  
  
"I hope you feel better, Jubilation," Ororo told her. "I will come see you   
later."  
  
"Thanks, Storm. I can't wait to hear all about your weekend."  
  
"You rest up, kid," Logan told her. "'Coz tomorrow mornin', you an' me got a   
date in the gym."  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Wolvie," she replied, waving, as he and Ororo   
left.  
  
"I will be back to check on you in a little while, Jubilee," Hank told her.   
"Now, try to get some sleep, okay?"  
  
"No prob," she said, stifling a yawn. "Thanks, Hankster."  
  
"My pleasure." With a wink and a smile, Hank bounded out of the room.  
  
"Go on and lay down," Jean told Jubilee as she got up. The girl complied, and   
Jean tucked the blanket around her.  
  
"Do you need anything?" Scott asked, walking closer to stand beside Jean at the   
bedside. "A drink of water?"  
  
"No, I'm good, Scott, thanks." She beamed up at him, and he smiled back.  
  
Jean lightly touched Jubilee's forehead, smoothing the hair back. "You get some   
rest now, okay, sweetie?" She bent and placed a soft kiss on her brow.  
  
Jubilee looked up at them. "Would you sit with me till I fall asleep?"  
  
"Sure," Scott replied at the same moment Jean said, "Of course."  
  
They looked from one another to Jubilee.  
  
"Actually, I was wondering if you'd both sit with me?" Jubilee clarified.  
  
Once again, they looked at one another. Jean shrugged almost imperceptibly,   
while Scott nodded.  
  
"Whatever you want, kiddo," Scott told her. He went to retrieve a pair of   
chairs, which he brought over to her bedside.  
  
"Thank you," Jean muttered, sitting down in the chair closest to Jubilee's head.  
  
Scott silently took the other seat.  
  
Together, they watched the girl as she closed her eyes and sighed contentedly.   
In mere moments, her breathing took on the slow, steady rhythm of slumber.  
  
Jean continued to watch her sleep, comforted by the sight. She nearly started   
when she felt Scott's hand cover her own.  
  
"Did you have a good time at the spa?" he whispered.  
  
Jean pulled her hand back out of his grasp and stared at him in disbelief.   
  
He looked at her questioningly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I could have been here! I could have been with her!  
  
I was here.  
  
  
  
  
  
And with that, she clamped down on their mindlink, effectively   
severing any means of psychic communication. To add insult to injury, she turned   
her body away from him in her chair, crossing her arms.  
  
For Scott, it felt like a slap to the face. "Don't you dare try to silence me   
when I'm trying to speak to you," he said, grabbing her arm.  
  
"Let go of me," she hissed.  
  
"Only if you agree to hear me out."  
  
"Shh!" she snapped, turning to look at Jubilee. Murmuring in her sleep, the girl   
rolled over onto her side. "Lower your voice, or you'll wake her."  
  
"Then let's take this outside," he said, rising, his hand still on her forearm   
and thus urging her to her feet.  
  
"Fine." With a final glance back at Jubilee, Jean pulled her arm out of Scott's   
grasp and walked with him into the corridor, making sure the door to medi-lab   
shut behind her. "I don't know what there is left to say," she remarked tersely,   
arms once more wrapped around her middle as she leaned against a wall.  
  
"Jean, why are you acting this way? Why are you so angry with me?"  
  
"How can you even have to ask me that? I reluctantly leave Jubilee in your care   
for the weekend, and when something serious happens to her, you can't even be   
bothered to pick up the phone and call me!"  
  
"Jean, I already explained--"  
  
"Excuses, Scott! What you offered me were pathetic excuses! You should have   
called me immediately." She silently shook her head, as though berating herself.   
"God, I never should have gone away for the weekend. I never should have left   
her."  
  
"What you really mean is that you never should have left her with me, isn't that   
right, Jean? Because no one could possibly care for her like you could, right?"  
  
"Obviously not!" she spat back. "For seven weeks, I've taken care of her Scott,   
and she's done fine. She's been making steady progress, improving every day. But   
the one weekend I agree to go away on this stupid vacation, this happens. I   
trusted you to watch her, Scott. To take care of her. How could you let this   
happen? How?"  
  
He stared at her, nonplused. "You don't honestly blame me for her seizure, do   
you?"  
  
When she did not reply, he felt his own anger beginning to rise. "Oh, that's   
rich, Jean. That's just rich. My caring for Jubilee this weekend is no more to   
blame for her seizure than your not watching her is. And I can't believe you   
would even consider implying otherwise. What the hell has gotten into you?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing, Scott. I always thought you were a mature,   
responsible adult. The type of man who would have called me to inform me about   
any significant change in Jubilee's health. Apparently, I was wrong."  
  
Scott laughed then. "Christ, Jean, I think that spa must have done something to   
your sensibilities, because you sound nothing like my wife."  
  
"Actually, Scott, I feel like I'm seeing clearly for the first time in weeks.   
Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go consult with Hank to see what sort of   
changes need to be made in Jubilee's care." With that, she turned on her heel   
and started to leave.  
  
"Don't just walk away from me," he said, grabbing her arm. "I'm not through   
talking with you."  
  
She turned on him, eyes flashing in anger. "Well, *I* am through with *you*!   
Now, get your hand off of me!" She gave him a telekinetic shove that sent him   
flying across the hallway and crashing into the far wall with a loud bang. Jean   
did not even bother to look back to see him sprawled on the floor, rubbing the   
back of his head, as she sought Hank in his office.  
  
In the medi-lab, Jubilee rose from where she had sat huddled by the door,   
listening to the fight as it transpired. She navigated her way back to her bed   
through hazy, tear-filled vision, and climbed up, drawing the covers tightly   
around her. She lay that way for a while until she finally cried herself to   
sleep.  
  
  
End Chapter 9  
  
  
***** 


	10. A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine...

Title: A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine 10/22  
Author: Somogyi  
Email: somogyi02@yahoo.com  
Archive: Sure, just please ask first  
Rating: PG-13 for language, violence, and some disturbing imagery  
Summary: Jubilee is well on the way to recovery from the physical injuries she   
sustained during "A Friend in Need," thanks to the help of Logan and Jean. The   
psychic damage, however, has been slow to heal: she is still plagued by regular   
nightmares and her memory has not yet returned. And while Jean's endless devotion   
to Jubilee is helping her to recuperate, it is starting to put a strain on Jean's   
marriage to Scott.  
Disclaimer: The X-Men and Generation X are property of Marvel Entertainment.   
Characters are used without permission, no profit is being made, and no infringement   
on copyright is intended.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine  
by Somogyi  
somogyi02@yahoo.com  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
"You know, Scott, you'd've made a great firefighter," Jubilee told him from her   
perch in his arms as he carried her into the house, Jean closing the door behind   
them.  
  
"But if I were using the traditional fireman's carry, you'd be bent over my   
shoulder," he pointed out.  
  
"Nah, I think this way is more fun," she said, kicking her legs playfully as he   
brought her into her bedroom.  
  
"Just a sec," Jean said, pulling back the covers telekinetically even as she put   
the pillows against the headboard, fluffing them manually. "Okay, all set."  
  
Scott wordlessly placed Jubilee down in the bed and stepped back, allowing Jean   
to settle the covers around her.  
  
"There you go, all set," Jean said, sitting down on the side of the mattress.   
"You're looking much better this morning, sweetie," she told her, gently   
stroking the hair on Jubilee's temple. "Your color looks much better."  
  
"It's all this bed rest. I think I'm indulging too much. I feel like I'm getting   
out of shape already."  
  
"Well, Hank wanted you to take it easy one more day," Jean pointed out.  
  
"Enjoy it while you can," Scott added. "Tomorrow you start your physical therapy   
with Logan again."  
  
Jubilee rolled her eyes. "Lucky me." She turned to look at Jean. "So, you never   
did tell me how your weekend was. Did you enjoy being pampered?"  
  
"It was wonderful. Quite relaxing. I just missed you, that's all."  
  
"Yeah, right. A weekend of massages and facials and hot tubs, versus cooking and   
cleaning up after a teenaged kid. No contest there."  
  
"None whatsoever," Jean replied simply, patting Jubilee's leg. "Are you hungry,   
sweetie? Would you like me to make you something?"  
  
"Oh, no, I'm fine, Jean, thanks. I'm still full from breakfast." When Jean   
looked at her questioningly, she went on, "Scott brought me something while I   
was still in the medi-lab. An egg-and-cheese muffin thingie."  
  
"You were getting her room ready at the time," Scott explained to Jean.  
  
She nodded. "Oh. Well, do you need anything to drink?"  
  
"Nope. I'm good. I think I'm just going to read for a while," she said, reaching   
for a book she had left on her night stand.  
  
"All right, sweetie. You just let me know if you need anything. I'll just be in   
the next room."  
  
"Sure thing. Thanks, Jean."  
  
Nodding, Jean smiled at her. She gave her hand a quick pat before rising.  
  
"If you're in the mood later, I can bring the chess set in here and teach you   
how to play, like you've been asking," Scott told her.  
  
"Sure, Scott. That'd be great. Maybe later this afternoon, after lunch."  
  
"Just let me know. And in the meantime, shout if you need anything."  
  
"Will do." She smiled and waved as he followed Jean out of the room and into   
their bedroom.  
  
Scott sat down on the bed and began to remove his shoes. "Well, she seems to be   
doing well. More restless than anything else."  
  
When there came no reply, he looked up to watch Jean retrieving some discarded   
clothing from the back of a chair, and placing the items on hangers.  
  
"Jean? Did you hear me? Don't you think Jubilee is in good spirits?"  
  
Still, she said nothing as she returned the clothing to the closet. In fact, she   
made no indication that she had even heard him.  
  
"So how long are you going to keep up this silent treatment, Jean?" Scott asked,   
angrily tossing his shoes across the room so that they hit the wall with a loud   
bang. "How long are you going to continue to shut me out?"  
  
"I have nothing to say to you."  
  
"Bullshit. There's obviously a lot left unsaid between us, or else we'd be   
talking."  
  
"I've said all that needs to be said."  
  
"Damn it, Jean. I told you I was sorry I didn't call you about Jubilee. I   
thought I explained my reasoning. You may not agree with it, but can't you at   
least accept it? Can't we just move past this, and get on with our lives?"  
  
"Maybe I can't get past it."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean? That you're never going to forgive me   
for a mistake? A mistake, I may point out, I made out of love for you."  
  
"If that's a sign of your affection, I'd hate to see what you'd do to those you   
hate."  
  
"Oh, for God's sake, Jean, will you cut the melodramatic crap? I'm sick and   
tired of this holier-than-thou attitude of yours."  
  
She turned to face him then, eyes flashing in indignation. "What--?"  
  
"You know damned well what I mean. Jubilee's been staying with us for almost two   
months, and in that time I feel like I've barely said two words to her. *We*   
agreed to take her into *our* home, Jean, to care for her *together*, but you've   
barely let me get within two feet of her. Time and again, I've offered my help,   
but you've pushed me away, rebuked me. You want to do everything your-goddammed-  
self."  
  
"That's not true, Scott. I'm not the only one--"  
  
"Well, you have let Hank handle her medical care, but I suspect that has   
something to do with his degree. Hell, I'm surprised you've let Logan be in   
charge of her physical therapy rather than take on that responsibility yourself   
as well."  
  
"You're just jealous of the time I've been spending with her, that's all."  
  
"Not jealous, no. But after spending the weekend with her, I'm sorry I never did   
so before. Sorry you never gave me the chance."  
  
"I never stopped you--"  
  
"Like hell you didn't! That's what I've been trying to tell you, Jean. You've   
been monopolizing care over her. In the process, you've not only worn yourself   
down, but you've isolated her from the others here--from her friends, the people   
who care about her. You don't own sole rights to her love, you know. Did you   
ever stop to think that perhaps what she needed was a change of pace, some new   
company? That maybe you were suffocating her with your attention?"  
  
Jean simply stared at him, too stunned to reply.  
  
"You know, this weekend was the first time I can remember hearing Jubilee laugh.   
I don't mean just chuckle. I mean, throw her head back and laugh from deep in   
her belly with the careless abandon of a child. Because that's what she is,   
Jean--just a child. I'm not sure you know that. While it's true that on the one   
hand, you're coddling her like one, on the other hand, that same kind of care   
can be stifling. Sometimes, it's best to just let her be, and to try to do   
things on her own, for herself."  
  
Jean's eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips in annoyance. "So now you're   
criticizing the way I care for her? At least she never had a seizure when *I*   
was caring for her!"  
  
Scott threw his hands up in exasperation. "Go on and continue to blame me for   
that. Fine. Nothing I can say will change your mind anyway. But let me also   
point this out to you: while *you* were gone this weekend, and Jubilee was in   
*my* care, she managed to walk the entire way to the mansion, without any help.   
Then, later on, she was able to walk for a short distance without the crutches   
at all. So perhaps you should reconsider whether letting her do things for   
herself at her own pace might not be the better way to go."  
  
Jean brought a shaking hand to her mouth. "She . . . she walked . .. without the   
braces?"  
  
Smiling proudly, Scott nodded. "She didn't even notice not having them," he   
said, his voice softer, as he took an unconscious step closer to her.  
  
Jean could not help but return the grin. But almost as quickly as it appeared,   
it faded. "Maybe she pushed herself too hard. And that physical exertion taxed   
her, affected her brain in some way to cause the seizure."  
  
"You can't for one minute accept the fact that someone other than yourself is   
capable of caring for Jubilee, of helping her. In fact, you can't stand the idea   
that she may actually have enjoyed the time she spent alone with me this   
weekend--without you around."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Scott."  
  
"No, I don't think I'm being ridiculous at all. In fact, I don't think it's me   
who's jealous where Jubilee is concerned. I think you need to start looking in   
the mirror, Jean."  
  
"I am not jealous!"  
  
"Stop it!" came a shout from the doorway. They both turned to see Jubilee   
standing there, leaning on the doorframe, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Both   
of you, just stop it! I can't stand to listen to you fighting!"  
  
"Oh, sweetie, we weren't fighting," Jean said, hurrying to the doorway to help   
Jubilee inside. "C'mon, let's go sit down."  
  
"I don't need your help!" Jubilee snapped, shrugging off Jean's hands. "I don't   
want to sit down. I just want you two to stop fighting."  
  
"But, Jubilee, I already told you, we're not--"  
  
"So now you're going to start lying to her, too?" Scott asked his wife. "She's   
got ears. She knows perfectly well that we're arguing."  
  
"About me," Jubilee cut in. "You're arguing about me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean   
to make you fight."  
  
"Oh, sweetie, it's not your fault," Jean told her.  
  
"That's something we agree on," Scott added. "Kiddo, we're mad at each other,   
not at you."  
  
"But you're fighting *about* me. I'm the cause. I never would have agreed to   
come stay with you guys if I knew this was going to happen. I didn't mean for   
you two to get mad at each other. I've never seen you two fight like this.   
You're the happiest couple I know. But now I'm tearing you apart."  
  
"You're not, sweetie," Jean told her as she put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"No, I think we're doing a bang up job of that all by ourselves," Scott amended.  
  
Jean shot him a look that could melt the coldest of glaciers. "Dammit, Scott,   
you're not helping matters here!" She felt Jubilee start to cry. "Oh, sweetie,"   
she crooned, pulling Jubilee into her arms. The girl held onto her tightly, sobs   
shaking her small frame, her hot tears dampening Jean's blouse. "I hope you're   
happy, Scott Summers. Now look what you've done!"  
  
"Don't you dare blame me for this, Jean. You're just as much at fault as I am.   
It takes two to argue."  
  
"Stop," Jubilee whispered in between sobs. "Please stop. Stopstopstop."  
  
Glaring at him one last time, she turned her attention back to the crying girl   
in her arms. "Shh, Jubilee. It's okay, sweetie. It's okay. C'mon, let's get you   
back to bed." Jean slowly began to lead the girl out of the master bedroom and   
toward her own.  
  
"I see we're back to the silent treatment!" Scott called after her. "That's just   
like you, Jean, to shut me out! To retreat, rather than talk to me! To push me   
away, rather than let me in! If that's the way you want to play things, fine by   
me!"  
  
Jean tried to ignore his angry shouts as she led Jubilee over to her bed and   
helped her into it. She continued to hold the girl in her arms, rocking her   
gently, rubbing her back, whispering soft words of reassurance. All-the-while,   
she heard loud banging noises coming from her and Scott's bedroom as he opened   
and closed drawers. A couple of minutes later, she heard his loud footsteps   
treading down the hallway, toward the living room. A moment later, she heard the   
front door slam shut. Both she and Jubilee started at the noise.  
  
"Did Sc-Scott . . . l-leave?" Jubilee asked against her shoulder.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where'd he g-go?"  
  
"I don't know, sweetie."  
  
"Wh-when's he comin' back?"  
  
"I don't know, sweetie." Jean continued to rock Jubilee in her arms, even as she   
blinked back her own tears. "I don't know."  
  
  
End Chapter 10  
  
  
***** 


	11. A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine...

Title: A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine 11/22  
Author: Somogyi  
Email: somogyi02@yahoo.com  
Archive: Sure, just please ask first  
Rating: PG-13 for language, violence, and some disturbing imagery  
Summary: Jubilee is well on the way to recovery from the physical injuries she   
sustained during "A Friend in Need," thanks to the help of Logan and Jean. The   
psychic damage, however, has been slow to heal: she is still plagued by regular   
nightmares and her memory has not yet returned. And while Jean's endless devotion   
to Jubilee is helping her to recuperate, it is starting to put a strain on Jean's   
marriage to Scott.  
Disclaimer: The X-Men and Generation X are property of Marvel Entertainment.   
Characters are used without permission, no profit is being made, and no infringement   
on copyright is intended.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine  
by Somogyi  
somogyi02@yahoo.com  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
Feeling the warmth of sunlight on her face, Jubilee slowly cracked one eye open.   
It appeared to be morning, but she had no idea what time it was. Wondering how   
much time she had left to sleep, she rolled over onto her side and peered at the   
clock on her nightstand. It was going on seven o'clock.  
  
*No, that can't be right,* she thought, sitting up and grabbing the clock to get   
a closer look. But the time read six fifty-six. How could that be? Jean always   
got her up promptly at six-thirty. She never let her sleep in. Why had Jean not   
awakened her this morning?  
  
Concerned, Jubilee threw back the covers and swung her legs over the side of the   
bed. She gave her crutches a cursory glance, but then ignored them as she got to   
her feet. She took a first unsteady step, then a second, but by the third felt   
confident that she would be able to maintain her balance. She made her way   
across the hallway to the master bedroom.  
  
Finding the door ajar, she slowly pushed it open. "Jean. . . ?" she whispered,   
peering inside. Slowly, she stepped into the room. Through the thin streams of   
sunlight that made it in through the blinds, she could see a lone form lying   
beneath the blanket. Walking closer, she saw that Jean was still fast asleep.   
Her face looked peaceful in slumber. Unhampered by the worry that had plagued   
her these past several days. Jean lay on her side of the bed, but one hand   
reached out, touching the empty pillow beside her. Jubilee wondered if she was   
missing Scott. Maybe she was dreaming of him, and that was why she did not want   
to get up.  
  
For a moment, she considered waking Jean. But then she thought better of it. If   
she was still asleep, the odds were it was because she was tired, and needed the   
rest. A glance at the clock radio on the bedside table revealed that Jean had   
forgotten to set the alarm. She had definitely been distracted this past week,   
so this really came as no surprise to Jubilee. No, better to let her sleep in.  
  
Jubilee quietly crept out of the bedroom, closing the door most of the way   
behind her. She went about her normal morning routine--washing, dressing, eating   
breakfast. Jean was apparently still fast asleep when she was ready to head over   
to the mansion for her physical therapy session with Logan. Grabbing a piece of   
notepaper and a pen from her nightstand drawer, Jubilee quickly scrawled a note   
to Jean, explaining that she had gone on ahead without her, and would be back   
after her morning workout. She left it on her bed, figuring that would be the   
first place Jean would check when she awoke.  
  
Pulling on a sweat jacket, Jubilee grabbed the new cane Wolverine had given her,   
and headed out the door. She did not need to use it until the last leg of the   
journey. It felt good to finally be rid of the crutches. Hopefully after another   
few weeks she could ditch the cane as well. Breathing heavily from the exertion,   
she made her way down to the gym. When she entered, she found Logan setting up   
some mats, his back to the door.  
  
"I was gettin' ready to send out a search party for ya, kid," he said, tugging a   
last mat into place.  
  
Jubilee glanced at her watch. "Just over ten minutes late. Not too bad,   
considerin' I walked the whole way myself."  
  
"So I see," Logan replied, nodding toward her cane. "Good for you. Where's Red?"  
  
"Jean, she, uh, decided to sleep in this mornin'."  
  
He scowled. "That don't sound like Jeanie."  
  
"Well, I think she forgot to set her alarm. I don't think she's been sleepin'   
well lately, so I figured it was best not to wake her," Jubilee explained,   
shedding her sweat jacket and tossing it into a corner before beginning her   
usual stretching exercises. She bent down to touch her toes.  
  
"I can't believe how stubborn she's bein' 'bout this whole situation."  
  
"Tell me about it," Jubilee replied, her face upside-down. She was now able to   
place palms to the floor as she stretched out the muscles of her back and legs.  
  
"Has she spoken to Scott at all?"  
  
"Nope." Jubilee stood up, and bent one arm over her head, stretching to the   
side. "She refuses to answer the phone. Uses the machine to screen the calls. Or   
me, when I'm there."  
  
"Has he called?"  
  
Jubilee straightened, and then bent to the other side. "Every night. He always   
calls to see how I'm doin'."  
  
"Does he ask to speak to Jeanie?"  
  
"Not outright. I tried to get her to come on the phone the first couple nights,   
but she refused. I think he realized it's a lost cause; that when she's ready,   
she'll speak to him. But every time, before he hangs up, he always asks how she   
is." Straightening up, Jubilee managed a small smile.  
  
Logan shook his head. "Man, I never saw this comin'. How long's it been now?"  
  
Jubilee cocked her head to the side in thought as she bent an arm back over the   
opposite shoulder, grabbing her elbow to stretch it out. "Well, he spent those   
first couple nights at the mansion. Then I guess he contacted Sean, an' decided   
to go stay at the school in Massachusetts for a while, giving a series of guest   
lectures, I forget the exact topic. Something about fightin' strategy an'   
tactics, leadership an' stuff." She paused, switching arms. "He's been there   
goin' on a week now."  
  
Once again, Logan shook his head disappointedly. "Somebody's gotta have a talk   
with Jeanie. This is gettin' ridiculous."  
  
"Believe me, Wolvie, I've tried. Ororo's tried. Hank's even tried. If you want   
to, please, be my guest. I want Scott to come home as much as anybody. Maybe   
you'll be able to talk some sense into her."  
  
"I'll give it a shot, kid. Don't know if she'll listen to me. But it's worth a   
try, right?"  
  
"Wolvie, right now, I'm willing to try anything."  
  
"*Right* now, how about ten minutes on the bike?"  
  
"Startin' out easy on me, huh?" Smiling, she made her way over to the exercise   
bicycle.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"That's it, darlin' . . . three more," Logan encouraged Jubilee as she extended   
her knees in the leg press machine. "Two more . . . c'mon, kiddo, last one . . .   
an' one!"  
  
With a whoosh of breath, Jubilee bent her knees, letting the weights she had   
been lifting fall back to the stock. Releasing her grip on the handlebars at the   
side of her seat, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, breathing   
heavily.  
  
"Great job," Logan told her, adjusting the pin on the nautilus machine so that   
it was back to the lowest setting. "That's one more set than you were able to do   
last week."  
  
She smiled up at him. "I did good, Wolvie?"  
  
"You did great, darlin'. Simply marvelous."  
  
"Thanks," she said, getting up and re-seating herself on the floor in   
preparation for meditation. Since Ororo had introduced her to the technique, she   
had been using it as a cool-down exercise after a workout. For the most part,   
visualizing her thoughts as a river flowing in front of her had been working   
quite well as a means of relaxation. In fact, the river she was imagining had   
been practically reduced to almost a stream--until the discord between Jean and   
Scott came to a head. Since then, the river's current had begun to flow rapidly   
again with all that she had on her mind. Nonetheless, she still found taking the   
time to calm her thoughts soothing.  
  
Ten minutes later, she had just finished her meditation when she heard a   
familiar voice call out into the room.  
  
"I trust you had a good workout?"  
  
They both looked up to the doorway to see Ororo entering the gym.  
  
"Kid's makin' great progress. 'Fore long, she won't need a cane anymore."  
  
"That is wonderful news," Ororo replied, handing Jubilee a bottle of water.  
  
"What's up, 'Roro?" Logan asked as he got to his feet.  
  
"The professor has requested your presence in his study. There is something   
about which he wishes to ask you."  
  
"Any idea what it's about?"  
  
"No. He did not tell me. Only that it was urgent that he speak with you."  
  
"Why didn't he just message me in the ole noggin'?" Logan asked, tapping his   
temple.  
  
"He did not want to interrupt your session with Jubilee."  
  
"Well, you're gonna have to walk the kid back."  
  
"That would be my pleasure," Ororo replied. "That is, if it is all right with   
you, Jubilation," she added, looking down at the girl, who was taking several   
large gulps of water.  
  
"Sure, if you can stand the stink of me, I wouldn't mind the company," she   
replied, pressing the cool bottle to her flushed face.  
  
"Then it is settled."  
  
Logan shrugged. "Sure. Fine. Whatever." He looked down at Jubilee. "I'll stop by   
later to see how you and Jeanie are doin'," he told her.  
  
"Sounds good. See you then."  
  
With a final nod of the head to each of them, Logan left the gym in search of   
Xavier's study.  
  
"Are you ready to head back, or would you like more time to rest?" Ororo asked   
Jubilee.  
  
"Nope, I'm ready to go. I wanna go catch a shower anyway."  
  
"All right." Storm held out a hand to her, which Jubilee gladly accepted to help   
her to her feet.  
  
Polishing off the remaining contents of the small bottle of water, Jubilee   
tossed it into a recycling bin. She retrieved her sweat jacket, which she used   
to mop her face off with before tying it around her waist. Then, she grabbed her   
cane, and together she and Ororo made their way back to the main level and out   
the mansion, onto the path toward the house.  
  
"I take it Jean did not accompany you to your workout session this morning,"   
Ororo said.  
  
"Nope. She decided to catch some extra z's."  
  
Ororo arched an eyebrow in surprise. "Oh? Is she feeling all right?"  
  
"Far as I know, she's just tired. I don't think she's been sleepin' well lately.   
Lot on her mind, I guess."  
  
"She still refuses to speak to Scott?"  
  
Jubilee nodded, even as she sighed. "I tried talkin' to her 'bout it, but she   
just doesn't wanna discuss it. I really don't know what else to do. Wolvie's   
offered to try speakin' to her."  
  
"Yes, perhaps he will be able to reach her where we have not been able to."   
Nonetheless, Storm's tone did not sound particularly confident.  
  
"I don't ever remember them fightin' this way."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
Jubilee shook her head sadly. "I didn't think it was possible for anything to   
come between 'em. I mean, I've always looked at Jean an' Scott as like this   
super-couple or somethin'. Unbreakable."  
  
"Well, I suppose it demonstrates that they are just as human as the rest of us."  
  
"But I thought they--the love they have--was above that. That it's somethin'   
extra special. That it could--'scuse the pun--weather any storm."  
  
"I suspect it shall do so ultimately. It is just going to be rough sailing for a   
while."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Well, here we are," Ororo said as they approached the house.  
  
"You wanna come inside?" Jubilee asked. "Want somethin' to drink? To see Jean?"  
  
"No, I think I shall return to the mansion. Tell Jean that if she needs to talk,   
I shall be around, all right?"  
  
"No prob. Thanks, 'Ro, for the walk an' the talk."  
  
"My pleasure. Do not worry, Jubilation, Scott will come home soon."  
  
From the way Storm was looking at her, the sympathy and understanding that   
filled her gaze, Jubilee could tell that Ororo knew how much she missed him.   
Managing a small smile, she nodded at Storm before opening the front door.  
  
With a final wave, Ororo turned and headed back toward the mansion.  
  
Sighing, Jubilee stepped inside. She made her way through the living room, and,   
seeing that it was empty, entered the kitchen. No sign of Jean there either. The   
coffee pot was not on, and there were no dishes in the sink or the drainer other   
than those from her own breakfast. Surely Jean was not still sleeping.   
Concerned, Jubilee headed for the master bedroom. The door was still ajar, and   
so she opened it enough to poke her head inside. Glancing at the bed, she saw   
that it was unoccupied, though the covers were thrown back. But where was Jean?  
  
It was then that she heard it--a strange noise coming from the bathroom. Jubilee   
entered the room and slowly crept toward the bathroom. As she drew closer, the   
sound became more recognizable: that of coughing and gagging.  
  
"Jean?" she called. "You okay?" She walked over to the bathroom door, found it   
was open almost completely. Peering inside, her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
Jean sat kneeling on the floor, hands grasping the sides of the toilet bowl, as   
she retched, each wave shaking through her body with a near-violent intensity.  
  
"Oh God," Jubilee gasped. She quickly hurried to Jean's side, dropped to her   
knees beside her. She started to reach for her, but for a moment, she hesitated,   
unsure as to what to do. But then she swallowed back any doubt. She gently   
pulled back Jean's hair, getting it out of her face.  
  
Startled, Jean turned her head, caught sight of Jubilee's sympathetic look. Her   
own expression softened a touch, but then she quickly turned back to the commode   
as she brought up more stomach contents.  
  
Not knowing what to say, Jubilee instead touched Jean's back, and gently rubbed   
it, hoping the gesture would offer some comfort. Then she just waited until Jean   
had nothing left to vomit, and the dry heaves had finally subsided.  
  
With a gasp, Jean lifted her head, pulled down on the handle to flush, and   
scooted back to lean against the side of the tub. Closing her eyes, she wiped   
her mouth with the back of her hand.  
  
Rising, Jubilee quickly retrieved a washcloth and wetted it down with cool   
water. Then she knelt down beside Jean and placed the cloth against Jean's pale   
forehead. Jean's eyes opened almost instantly, and she looked at Jubilee with a   
grateful expression. She mouthed the words "Thank you". Smiling, Jubilee began   
to dab Jean's cheeks, her chin, her neck, and chest with the cool cloth. When   
she was done, she gave the cloth to Jean to wipe her mouth and then folded it   
before placing it on the back of her neck.  
  
"Can I get you anything else?" Jubilee asked. "You want some water?"  
  
Jean slowly shook her head before closing her eyes once again.  
  
Jubilee silently sat down next to Jean, facing her. "Feelin' any better?"  
  
"A little," Jean whispered. "Nausea's starting to subside."  
  
"That's good. Jean, I--" Jubilee stopped herself, unsure of what to say next.   
She watched as Jean's eyes raised, her gaze directed past Jubilee, toward the   
doorway. "What is it?" she questioned.  
  
At that moment, the sound of someone calling her and Jean's names reached them.  
  
Jubilee turned her head just as Ororo reached the doorway. "There you are,   
Jubilation. I realized that I forgot to ask you--" Apparently it took her a   
moment to see Jean, who remained leaning against the tub with her eyes closed   
once more. "Goddess! What has happened to Jean? She does not look well." Ororo   
hurried into the bathroom and knelt down at Jean's side. One hand immediately   
reached to take her pulse even as she used the back of the other to feel her   
forehead.  
  
Slowly, Jean looked up at Storm. "I'm fine, Ororo. I just need a few minutes to   
get my sea legs back."  
  
Ororo looked unconvinced. "Perhaps I should take you to the medi-lab."  
  
"There's no point, Ororo. I'll be okay. It's just about passed," Jean whispered   
wearily, her eyelids dropping closed once again.  
  
Storm looked toward Jubilee as though to ask her what had transpired.  
  
Jubilee shrugged. "She was huggin' porcelain when I found her. Scared the hell   
outta me."  
  
Ororo nodded. "Me, as well." She looked back at Jean and shook her head   
disappointedly. "I was worried something such as this would happen, Jean."  
  
"We all were," Jubilee agreed, nodding.  
  
Jean glanced first at Jubilee, then Ororo, her brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Everyone has been warning you not to push yourself so hard," Ororo explained.   
"To step back, and take it easy."  
  
"Yeah, why do you think I gave you that weekend at the spa for a gift?" Jubilee   
chimed in.  
  
"And now you have succeeded in making yourself ill," Ororo resumed. "If you do   
not slow down, you will likely give yourself a serious illness, such as the flu   
or pneumonia, or you shall collapse from sheer exhaustion."  
  
"Ororo, I'm not sick."  
  
"Oh, gimme a break!" Jubilee exclaimed, exacerbated, before Storm had a chance   
to reply. "I may be just a kid, but I'm not dense. I just saw you toss your   
cookies myself. You can't deny--"  
  
"I'm not sick," Jean repeated, her voice thick and heavy, her eyes shining.  
  
"But--"  
  
"I'm pregnant," Jean said. And with that, she burst into tears.  
  
Jubilee's mouth fell open. She sat that way for several long moments in stunned   
disbelief. Her mouth suddenly dry, she licked her lips. She searched for   
something to say, but for once in her life, found herself speechless.  
  
Jean's face had crumpled, and she lifted a hand to her mouth, even as the tears   
streamed down her cheeks. Jubilee wanted to say or do something, but she had no   
idea what Jean would find comforting. She looked toward Ororo, hoping that the   
other woman would be willing and able to take charge of the situation. At that   
moment, however, Storm looked just as befuddled as she felt.  
  
"Jean, you . . . you are with child?" Ororo asked, her friend's words seemingly   
taking a moment to register.  
  
Jean nodded.  
  
"Bright Lady! That . . . that is wonderful news. Congratulations, my friend,"   
she declared, beaming at her.  
  
Given Jean's current emotional state, Jubilee had to wonder if Ororo had taken   
the best approach. But then she watched as Jean looked up at Storm, managing a   
small smile. Jubilee's anxiety had just started to subside when she heard a   
choking sound as Jean was overcome by another sob.  
  
Ororo sat down beside Jean and reached to take her friend in her arms. Without   
hesitation, Jean grabbed onto her and buried her face in Ororo's shoulder.  
  
"Shh," Ororo soothed, pressing her cheek to the top of Jean's head, even as she   
gently rubbed circles across her back.  
  
Watching the interaction, Jubilee suddenly felt like an intruder. She knew she   
should probably leave the two women alone to talk. But at the same time, she   
felt almost an obligation to stay. She cared about Jean, wanted to do whatever   
she could to help her. Besides, it was not as though either woman had asked her   
to leave. Hell, Jean had revealed the news of her pregnancy fully aware of   
Jubilee's presence. Surely if she had not wanted her to be there, she would have   
asked her to leave.  
  
And so, because of the simple fact that neither woman had asked her to do   
otherwise, Jubilee decided to remain. She would not leave unless asked to do so   
directly.  
  
"Do not cry, Jean," Ororo was saying. "You should not be crying. You should be   
laughing, celebrating. This is wonderful news. I know that you have spoken of   
your desire to have a child."  
  
*She has?* Jubilee wondered incredulously. Actually, the more she thought about   
it, the more it made sense. It certainly explained Jean's doting, maternal   
nature toward her these past couple of months.  
  
Jean nodded against Ororo's shoulder. "I did want a baby, Ororo. I still do.   
It's just . . . I-I didn't want it t-to be like th-this. . . ."  
  
"Like what? I do not understand."  
  
"I-I've screwed everything up. I-I've r-r-ruined everything. . . ." And with   
that, she burst into a fresh set of tears.  
  
"You mean with Scott?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"Why? What did he say when you told him? I cannot imagine him being anything   
other than excited."  
  
"That's just it. . . . I-I . . . I haven't told him."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"I-I only found out a few days ago. By then, he had already moved out. We were   
already separated."  
  
"Jean, you are not separated. Scott did not move out. He is only visiting the   
school in Massachusetts. He will be returning shortly. I am certain that if you   
tell him about the baby, he shall be on the next plane back."  
  
"That's just it, Ororo. I don't want him coming back just because of the baby--  
because of the obligation I know he'll feel. I want him to come back because he   
wants to."  
  
"Are you afraid that he does not want the baby?"  
  
She took a shuddering breath. "Partly."  
  
"Well, do not be. I am sure that he shall be thrilled, Jean."  
  
She shook her head. "He's told me that he doesn't feel ready."  
  
"Is anyone ever truly ready? You have both told all of us stories about the time   
you spent in the future, raising Nate. It is as clear as day that you both made   
wonderful parents. One need only look at Cable to see that."  
  
Jean shrugged, seemingly unconvinced.  
  
"'Ro's right, Jean," Jubilee piped in, finally breaking her self-imposed silence   
before she had even realized what she had done. Both women looked at her, making   
her feel suddenly self-conscious. Perhaps she should not have spoken. Perhaps   
she should just leave. No, her inner voice told her. You said you wanted to help   
Jean. There's nothing wrong with speaking your mind.  
  
Swallowing, Jubilee forced herself to continue. "Yeah, Jean, if that weekend I   
spent alone with Scott were any indication, I'd say he kinda misses having a kid   
around to look after. I'm sure he'll be totally psyched about being a dad   
again."  
  
Slowly, Jean let go of Ororo and looked up at Jubilee. "Do you really think so?"  
  
"I know so. Trust me on this one, Jean. Believe me, after all the foster homes   
I've been in, I know excellent 'rents when I see 'em. Both you and Scott--you   
guys are da bomb."  
  
Sighing, Jean wiped her cheeks with her hands. "God, I've never been more   
confused. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Well, the first thing I think you need to do is call Scott," Ororo suggested.  
  
Jean's eyes widened. Then she slowly shook her head. "No, I can't. Not yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"There's still so much we have to work out. We both said some pretty hurtful   
things. This pregnancy isn't going to erase that. We need to deal with those   
issues first."  
  
"Then do that. But you must talk to him, Jean. You cannot hide this from him   
forever. He has a right to know."  
  
"I know that. It's just. . . ." She lowered her head into her hands. "I-I just   
need a little more time. I'm not ready to deal with all of this yet." Sniffling,   
she could not stop the tears from falling again.  
  
"It is okay, Jean," Ororo said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "This is a great   
deal for anyone to handle. You shall have to take it all one step at a time.   
Deal with it little by little, as much as you can at any given time. Just know   
that you do not have to do it alone. Whatever you need--I shall be here for   
you."  
  
"Thank you, Ororo," Jean said, covering her friend's hand with her own.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Jubilee said, scooting closer so that she could take Jean's   
other hand. "I'm here, too. Just like you've been there for me--since my   
injuries, even before, with Yana an' Wolvie's leaving an' all. I just want you   
to know that you can count on me the same way."  
  
Jean gazed at her, smiling through her tears. "Thank you, Jubilee. You don't   
know how much that means to me." She reached for her, and embraced the girl.  
  
"I think I've got a pretty good idea," Jubilee whispered into Jean's hair. "A   
very good idea."  
  
  
End Chapter 11  
  
  
***** 


	12. A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine...

Title: A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine 12/22  
Author: Somogyi  
Email: somogyi02@yahoo.com  
Archive: Sure, just please ask first  
Rating: PG-13 for language, violence, and some disturbing imagery  
Summary: Jubilee is well on the way to recovery from the physical injuries she   
sustained during "A Friend in Need," thanks to the help of Logan and Jean. The   
psychic damage, however, has been slow to heal: she is still plagued by regular   
nightmares and her memory has not yet returned. And while Jean's endless devotion   
to Jubilee is helping her to recuperate, it is starting to put a strain on Jean's   
marriage to Scott.  
Disclaimer: The X-Men and Generation X are property of Marvel Entertainment.   
Characters are used without permission, no profit is being made, and no infringement   
on copyright is intended.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine  
by Somogyi  
somogyi02@yahoo.com  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
"You want that last dumpling?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"No, go ahead," Jean replied, sliding the container across the coffee table.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"It's all yours," Jean insisted, taking a sip of tea.  
  
"Cool. Thanks." Just as Jubilee bit into it, the phone rang. She caught sight of   
Jean, chopsticks paused in mid-motion. "I'll get it," she told Jean, quickly   
swallowing what was in her mouth. Leaning back against the couch, she hoisted   
herself to her feet and reached for the cordless phone on a side table. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Jubilee."  
  
"Hey Scott!" Jubilee replied cheerfully. "How's it goin'?" Sitting on the arm of   
the couch, she glanced over at Jean. The other woman stiffened, face trained on   
her plate as she traced a pattern in the rice with her chopsticks.  
  
"I'm okay. How are you? How's the therapy going?"  
  
"It's goin' great. I'm still just usin' a cane. Wolvie says I'm gettin' stronger   
every day."  
  
"That's terrific, kiddo. I'm glad to hear it."  
  
"Classes going well?"  
  
"Yeah. All the kids have been asking about you. Paige and Angelo especially.   
They want to know when you'll be back. Sean and Emma send their regards as   
well."  
  
"If things keep goin' this well, maybe I can go back for the fall term, huh?"  
  
"I'd say that's a pretty sure bet." There was a pause as he cleared his throat.   
"How's Jean?"  
  
Jubilee looked over to Jean, who sat watching her, unconsciously chewing on her   
bottom lip. The inner turmoil was rather obvious on her face. "Jean's okay.   
Sitting right here with me, in fact. We ordered in Chinese."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your dinner."  
  
"No, that's okay. We were just finishin' up. Almost fortune cookie time."  
  
"Well, you'll tell her I called?"  
  
"Yeah, sure thing. I--" A sudden movement caught her eye. Jean was holding out   
her hand palm-up, fingers wiggling slightly toward her. It took a moment for   
Jubilee to realize that Jean was gesturing for her to hand her the phone. "Hey,   
Scott, hold on a sec, okay?" Jubilee silently placed the phone in Jean's hand.  
  
Jean closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as though centering herself. After   
several long moments, she slowly raised the phone to her ear. Even then, it was   
many long, agonizing seconds before she finally spoke. "Hello Scott."  
  
"Jean?" he asked in surprise. Apparently, he had not been expecting to hear her   
voice on the other end of the line. "H-Hi."  
  
"How are you?" she asked, her tone painfully formal.  
  
"Miserable," he replied without losing a beat. "Without you, absolutely   
miserable."  
  
Her mouth quivered as tears pooled in her eyes.  
  
"How about you?" he asked.  
  
Blinking, the tears slowly tracked down her cheeks. "The same," she managed to   
say in a soft whisper. She felt Jubilee's hand on her shoulder, drew comfort   
from the gesture as she covered the girl's hand with her own. "I . . . I miss   
you, Scott."  
  
"Say the word, Jean, and I'll come home."  
  
She took a shaky breath.  
  
She felt Jubilee squeeze her shoulder a moment before rising. "You okay?"   
Jubilee mouthed, even as she pointed toward the hallway that led to her bedroom.  
  
Managing a small smile, Jean nodded, mouthing "Thanks".  
  
With a final wave, and an encouraging smile, Jubilee took her leave.  
  
"Jean? You still there?"  
  
"Yes. I-I'm sorry, Scott," she whispered, her voice breaking. "I'm so sorry.   
Sorry for the terrible things I said to you. I-I don't know what came over me."   
She began to sob.  
  
"Shh," he soothed, his voice like velvet. "Shh, Jeanie. Don't cry. It's okay."  
  
"No, Scott, it's *not* okay," she managed between sobs. "There's no excuse for   
how I treated you. For the things I said."  
  
"Jean, you've been under a great deal of stress lately. It's perfectly   
understandable--"  
  
"You were right, you know."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About why I got so upset with you when Jubilee had the seizure. Why I blamed   
you. I *was* jealous. I didn't even realize or acknowledge it at the time, but I   
was jealous. I'm still not sure why exactly. I think I've just come to care for   
Jubilee so much, to revel in the relationship that I have with her--the way she   
depends upon me, the way she looks to me for love and understanding--that I   
didn't want to share that with anyone. Not even you. I know that's incredibly   
petty of me." She tried to fight the tears, but found it a futile battle. "Oh   
God, Scott, how can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"  
  
"That's easy. Because I love you."  
  
Jean threw a hand over her mouth to stifle a sob. "I love you, too, Scott. I   
love you so much. Come home to me. Please, Scott, come home. There's so much I   
still need to say to you, to tell you. But I want to do it in person."  
  
She could practically hear the smile in his voice. "You don't know how long I've   
waited to hear you tell me that, Jean."  
  
"So you'll come home? Tonight?" When there was no immediate answer, she began to   
panic. "Scott? Sweetheart, what--?"  
  
"Jean, I want more than anything to hop on a plane right now and come home to   
you. But I made a commitment to Sean and the students. I have one more lecture   
to give tomorrow morning. I don't want to leave them hanging. . . ."  
  
Jean could not help but smile despite herself. Same old Scott. Loyal till the   
bitter end. "Of course, Scott. I understand."  
  
"You're upset."  
  
She sighed. "Disappointed, yes. But not upset. I'm just glad you're coming   
home."  
  
"I'll be home before you know it, Jean. In time for dinner tomorrow. Maybe we   
could go out, just the two of us."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
"So it's a date?"  
  
She smiled. "Yes. It's a date."  
  
"Until tomorrow then?"  
  
"Until tomorrow."  
  
"I love you, Jean."  
  
"I love you too, Scott. Good night."  
  
"Good night. Sleep well."  
  
Jean pressed the phone off and then held it against her chest as she closed her   
eyes and sighed. She blinked back tears of relief.  
  
"Jean?"  
  
She opened her eyes at the sound of Jubilee's hesitant voice from the edge of   
the room. The girl crept closer to the couch.  
  
"Well? How'd it go? What'd he say?"  
  
Jean's face broke into an enormous grin. "He's coming home!" she beamed.  
  
"Hooray!" Jubilee cried, launching herself into Jean's arms. They hugged   
happily, laughing together. "I'm so glad."  
  
"Me, too, sweetie. Me, too."  
  
"So, did you tell him about the baby?" She felt Jean stiffen in her arms.   
Jubilee pulled back in order to look Jean in the eyes. "You didn't tell him?"   
she asked, confused.  
  
"No, I didn't want to do it over the phone. I want to tell him in person. He   
said when he gets back, we'll go to dinner, just the two of us. I'll tell him   
then."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
Jean bit her bottom lip. "God, I wonder how he'll react."  
  
"Are you kiddin' me? He's gonna flip. Jean, he's gonna be so excited."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"No doubt. Don't worry about it, Jean. Tomorrow night, you two are gonna be   
celebrating."  
  
"I hope so, sweetie. I really hope so."  
  
  
End Chapter 12  
  
  
***** 


	13. A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine...

Title: A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine 13/22  
Author: Somogyi  
Email: somogyi02@yahoo.com  
Archive: Sure, just please ask first  
Rating: PG-13 for language, violence, and some disturbing imagery  
Summary: Jubilee is well on the way to recovery from the physical injuries she   
sustained during "A Friend in Need," thanks to the help of Logan and Jean. The   
psychic damage, however, has been slow to heal: she is still plagued by regular   
nightmares and her memory has not yet returned. And while Jean's endless devotion   
to Jubilee is helping her to recuperate, it is starting to put a strain on Jean's   
marriage to Scott.  
Disclaimer: The X-Men and Generation X are property of Marvel Entertainment.   
Characters are used without permission, no profit is being made, and no infringement   
on copyright is intended.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine  
by Somogyi  
somogyi02@yahoo.com  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
"Here ya go," Logan said, tossing a towel to Jubilee.  
  
"Thanks," she replied, using it to mop off her face.  
  
"Ya did good today, kid," he said, sitting down on the floor next to where she   
sat, having just concluded her morning meditation. "In fact, I think yer doin'   
good enough to cut down these workout sessions to every other day."  
  
"Really?" Excitement filled her eyes, her smile. "You really think so?"  
  
"Yep. 'Nother week or so, you won't even need that cane anymore to get 'round.   
You've made real progress, kid. You should be real proud of how much you've   
achieved. I know I am."  
  
"Y-You are?"  
  
"'Course I am. Most kids yer age wouldn't have the determination or the strength   
to work half as hard as you have. I doubt most people would have struggled the   
way you did to get their lives back on track. I'm real proud of ya, kid," he   
told her, ruffling her hair. "Ya did good. Don't you go letting anybody tell ya   
otherwise, ya hear?"  
  
"I won't. Thanks, Wolvie," she said, slipping her arm across his back to hug   
him. "Thank you for believin' in me, for helpin' me."  
  
"My pleasure, darlin'," he replied, kissing her temple, as he hugged her back.  
  
"I can't wait to tell Jean."  
  
Logan paused a moment, sniffing the air. "Don't have to wait any longer," he   
told her, looking toward the doorway.  
  
Jubilee followed his gaze, and watched as a moment later Jean walked into the   
gym. "Jean, guess what?" Jubilee shouted, getting to her feet and running over   
to her. "Wolvie says I'm doin' so well I can cut down my workout sessions to   
every other day! Isn't that awesome?"  
  
"That's great, sweetie," Jean replied, smiling at her. That small gesture seemed   
to take tremendous effort. "That means you can start your lessons tomorrow."  
  
"Lessons?" The grin immediately faded from Jubilee's face. "As in school   
lessons?"  
  
Jean nodded. "Ororo's already offered to be in charge of your tutoring. You've   
got a couple of months of work to catch up on."  
  
Jubilee turned back to Logan. "Hey, Wolvie, is it too late to change my mind an'   
go back to daily workouts?"  
  
"No can do, kiddo. Besides, you need to exercise yer mind, just like yer body.   
You do want ta be all caught up so you can go back to school in the fall,   
don'tcha?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"You ready to head back?" Jean asked her.  
  
"Sure. We gonna wait till after lunch for our psychic session?"  
  
"Yes. I think someone needs a shower," Jean replied, crinkling her nose.  
  
"I'm not that ripe, am I?" Jubilee asked, lifting an arm and sniffing at her   
pit. "Ah geez, I am. Sorry 'bout that."  
  
"Hey, Jeanie, you feelin' okay?" Logan asked, walking closer. He did not like   
the pallor of her skin, or the dark circles under her eyes.  
  
"I'm just feeling a little under the weather," Jean replied.  
  
"You want me ta go get Hank, let him give you the once-over?"  
  
"No, that won't be necessary, Logan. But thank you. It's nothing a little rest   
won't fix."  
  
"Or tonight," Jubilee added. "Scott's comin' home."  
  
Logan's eyebrows rose. "Is he now? That's good ta hear. Joint hasn't been the   
same without him."  
  
"C'mon, Jubilee, let's get you home," Jean said, ushering her toward the door.   
"See you later, Logan."  
  
"Yeah, bye, Wolvie."  
  
"Later, ladies," he called after them.  
  
Together, Jean and Jubilee made their way to the main floor of the mansion and   
out onto the grounds, on the path that led back to the house. Their pace was   
slow--though it was Jean, rather than Jubilee, who set it this morning.  
  
"Looks like rain," Jean remarked, glancing up at the overcast sky. Dark clouds   
were quickly approaching.  
  
"You sure you're okay, Jean?" Jubilee asked, concerned by the other woman's   
appearance and demeanor. "Mornin' sickness still botherin' you?"  
  
Jean nodded. "It's a stupid name, you know, considering it lasts all day. I   
haven't been able to keep anything down."  
  
"Maybe you *should* let Hank take a look at you. He could probably give you   
somethin'--"  
  
"I can't take any medication for it. It's just going to have to run its course."  
  
"But you've got to eat."  
  
"I might try a little soup later, after the nausea's passed."  
  
"Just let me know if you want me to make you anything, okay?"  
  
Jean looked down at her and smiled. "Thank you, sweetie. I appreciate your   
looking after me."  
  
"Well, somebody's gotta. Especially since Scott's not around."  
  
Jean grew suddenly silent.  
  
"Don't stress, Jean. It's gonna go just fine, just like I told you."  
  
Jean nodded, even as she swiped at her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jean. I didn't mean to make you cry."  
  
"It's not your fault. It doesn't take much these days. I start bawling at the   
drop of a hat."  
  
"Raging hormones, eh?"  
  
She could not help but smile. "I guess so."  
  
"I can't wait till you start getting weird cravings. Then you can try to gross   
everyone out with all kinds of strange food combinations."  
  
"I'd settle for having a decent appetite right now."  
  
By then, they had reached the house. It seemed to be just in time, for the wind   
had really picked up, buffeting their hair and clothes. The first few drops of   
rain where already beginning to fall. They silently entered, making their way   
towards the back of the house.  
  
"I'm gonna go hit the shower," Jubilee said, already peeling off her sweatshirt.  
  
"Will you be okay if I go lay down for a bit?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be fine. Go get some sleep. And let *me* know if *you* need   
anything, okay?"  
  
"All right. Thanks, sweetie. Have a good shower." With a final wave, Jean headed   
into her bedroom.  
  
Jubilee walked into her own room, grabbed a change of clothes, and made her way   
into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and then stripped off the rest of   
her clothes. Adjusting the water, she stepped inside and let the spray massage   
her tired muscles. She indulged a bit, letting the pulse of the water bear down   
on her back for a few minutes before finally washing.  
  
When she had finished drying and dressing, she deposited her dirty clothes in   
the hamper in her room before heading to the kitchen. She prepared a sandwich,   
grabbed a piece of fruit and a drink, and then took it all into the living room,   
where she promptly plopped down on the floor in front of the couch and clicked   
on the television.  
  
After a leisurely lunch, and over an hour of the cartoon network, Jubilee   
finally shut off the television and carried her dirty dishes into the kitchen.   
She nearly jumped as a loud clap of thunder boomed in the distance. Shaking it   
off, she deposited the plate and glass in the sink, and was about to leave them   
there when she thought better of it. Since Jean was not feeling well, the least   
she could do was pitch in and clean up after herself. She grabbed the dish   
sponge and soap, and began to wash the dishes.  
  
At first, she did not hear the voice above the sound of running water, her own   
low humming, and the sound of rain falling outside. But as she finished rinsing   
the glass and shut off the water, the call of her name was unmistakable.  
  
"Jubilee. . . ."  
  
"Hey, Jean, didn't realize you were up," Jubilee replied, glancing over and   
seeing Jean standing in the kitchen doorway as she placed the glass in the   
drying rack. She reached for the dishtowel to dry her hands. "Did you have a   
nice nap?"  
  
"Jubilee," Jean repeated. This time, there was no mistaking the urgency in her   
tone.  
  
As Jubilee turned around, she saw that Jean had since entered the room, and was   
gripping the back of a chair on the far side of the table. She seemed slightly   
hunched over. Her face was ashen, and drenched in perspiration.  
  
"Jean, are you okay? What's wrong? Here, let me help you sit down," Jubilee   
said, hurrying around the side of the table to reach her.  
  
Jean managed to turn her body and took a shaky step toward Jubilee, still   
grasping the chair. She was nearly doubled over now, her free arm across her   
middle.  
  
As Jubilee rounded the table and approached Jean, she finally got a good look at   
her. She froze immediately in her tracks and gasped, hand flying to her mouth.   
Below Jean's waist and above her knees, on the front of the pale blue fabric of   
her skirt, was a crimson stain.  
  
"Oh God!" Jubilee gasped. "Oh God oh God!"  
  
"Jubilee," Jean said, her voice low and pain-laced, as she reached for her.   
"Help me."  
  
Jubilee hurried closer, and Jean grabbed onto her arm for support. "What can I   
do? Oh God, Jean, tell me what I can do."  
  
"I . . . I--nngh!" Jean bent over, arm still wrapped around her abdomen. Jubilee   
looked down and watched in horror as a rivulet of blood trickled down the inside   
of Jean's leg.  
  
"Oh God," Jubilee cried again, panic filling her. "C'mon, Jean, let me help you   
sit down."  
  
Jean grasped tight to Jubilee's arm, fingers digging into the flesh, as the girl   
tried to lead her to a chair. But then another pain assailed her, hammering her   
to her knees.  
  
"Jean!" Jubilee cried, seeing her go down and unable to hold her up. Instantly,   
she was kneeling beside her. With a shaking hand, she reached for Jean's face,   
softly touched her cheek.  
  
"J-Jubilee," Jean managed, swallowing. She raised her head, and looked up at   
Jubilee with shining, scared eyes. "H-Help me," she pleaded, even as the tears   
spilled onto her cheeks. "Please, help me." She moaned as another spasm shot   
across her middle.  
  
Jubilee nodded, feeling her own eyes stinging. She wracked her brain trying to   
think of what to do. This was way beyond her league. "I-I'll call for help," she   
said aloud, already getting to her feet. She stumbled on the leg of a kitchen   
chair, nearly falling, as she made her way to the phone on the wall. She picked   
up the receiver, trying to remember the number for the mansion. But there was no   
dial tone. She frantically pressed down on the button, but was still answered by   
silence. "The line's dead," she muttered.  
  
Just then, thunder boomed, and lightning flashed outside the window.  
  
"Dammit! The storm must have affected the phone lines. What am I gonna do now?"  
  
Hearing a whimper, she looked over to see Jean sitting on the floor, bent over   
at the waist, both arms wrapped around her middle. Jean needed help, and she   
needed it now. Only one course of action remained.  
  
Jubilee hurried back over to her. She took Jean's head in her hands, brushing   
the hair out of her eyes. "Jean?"  
  
Jean looked up at her. She was biting her bottom lip, trying to hold back her   
cries of pain.  
  
"Jean, I'm gonna go to the mansion. I'm gonna go get help. I need you to hold   
on, okay? I'll be right back with help. You hold on just a few more minutes."  
  
She felt Jean nod in her hands. "Hurry," she murmured. "Please hurry."  
  
"I will. I'll be right back with help. I promise." With that, Jubilee got to her   
feet and hurried out of the room.  
  
Jean watched her leave through a tear- and pain-filled haze. She could not help   
but cry out as another agonizing spasm shot across her abdomen. She looked down   
at her skirt, saw that the pool of blood had grown larger than it had been when   
she had woken up several minutes earlier. God, this was not good. Not good at   
all.  
  
She tried to focus her mind enough to send out a thought projection, but to no   
avail. Her head had been pounding since she had woken up a short while ago. When   
she attempted to use her telepathic powers then, the resulting sensation felt   
like someone had taken a sledgehammer to her brain, and made her want to vomit.   
As weak as she felt now, she dared not attempt it again.  
  
Her mind was growing fuzzy, the room looked darker. She was so tired. Seeing the   
counter about a yard away, she moved her arms from around her middle to the   
floor, and began to slide herself in that direction. Hand over agonizing hand,   
she somehow managed to drag herself to the counter, her back coming into contact   
with the bottom door. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, even as   
another throe hit her.  
  
"Oh God," she gasped, panic making it difficult to draw a full breath. "Help   
me!" she cried desperately, pleadingly. "Scott! Please, help me!"  
  
  
End Chapter 13  
  
***** 


	14. A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine...

Title: A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine 14/22  
Author: Somogyi  
Email: somogyi02@yahoo.com  
Archive: Sure, just please ask first  
Rating: PG-13 for language, violence, and some disturbing imagery  
Summary: Jubilee is well on the way to recovery from the physical injuries she   
sustained during "A Friend in Need," thanks to the help of Logan and Jean. The   
psychic damage, however, has been slow to heal: she is still plagued by regular   
nightmares and her memory has not yet returned. And while Jean's endless devotion   
to Jubilee is helping her to recuperate, it is starting to put a strain on Jean's   
marriage to Scott.  
Disclaimer: The X-Men and Generation X are property of Marvel Entertainment.   
Characters are used without permission, no profit is being made, and no infringement   
on copyright is intended.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine  
by Somogyi  
somogyi02@yahoo.com  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
  
  
"That was a great lecture, Mr. Summers," Paige Guthrie said, hugging her books   
to her chest, as she approached the podium. "Real inspirin'."  
  
"Thanks, Paige. You all have been a wonderful class. There's never a shortage of   
good questions," Scott replied, as he gathered his notes and overheads.  
  
"Do you really think that anyone can make a good leader?"  
  
"I think anyone can be a leader, but being a good one takes certain qualities."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, you've attended my series of lectures," Scott said, walking to the front   
of the table where the overhead projector sat and leaning on it. "You tell me."  
  
"Oh, Ah, uhm. . . ." Flushing, Paige tugged at the collar of her shirt. "Uhm,   
well, you've got to have good tactical skills. Know all sorts of battle   
strategies an' stuff like that."  
  
"That will help make you a successful commander, yes. But not necessarily a good   
leader. What makes someone a good leader? Think of when you kids have been on a   
mission, and Sean's in charge. Why do you all follow him?"  
  
She pursed her lips, pondering. "Well, Mr. Cassidy, he always seems so   
confident. Like he knows what it is we need to do to win. He gives us great pep   
talks, they're always real inspirin'-like."  
  
"So a good leader needs to inspire confidence in his or her followers."  
  
"Uh huh. And it's clear that he cares about us, and what happens to us. It's not   
like we're expendable soldiers. He wants each and every one of us to come home,   
unscathed."  
  
"In other words, a good leader needs camaraderie with the rest of the team. A   
real, human connection. What else?"  
  
"He never makes us do anything he's not willing to do himself. It's not like   
he's better than us, or unwilling to fight side-by-side with us."  
  
Scott nodded. "I think you've answered your own question, Paige."  
  
"So you think that a person that emanates those kinds of qualities can become a   
good leader?"  
  
"I think so, yes. For some, it just seems to come naturally. Others, though,   
need time and experience to grow into the role. It's different for each person."  
  
"How about you? Which kind were you?"  
  
Scott smiled. "Well, when I was your age, I was a bit on the shy side. Social   
situations were always a little awkward. But in the heat of battle, it was as   
though something clicked. I knew what had to be done, and what to say to get   
people to do it. It was the most natural feeling in the world."  
  
"So you were a natural?"  
  
"Much of it was instinctual for me, yes. But that's not to say that I still   
didn't have a lot to learn. Things like how to deal with obstinate, not-quite-  
team-players."  
  
She smirked. "You mean, people like Mr. Logan?"  
  
The corners of Scott's mouth lifted. "Every group's usually got a Wolverine, in   
one form or another."  
  
"Don't I know it."  
  
"Get to know your people, Paige. Their strengths and their weaknesses, their   
habits and their faults. If you know them well, then you'll know how best to   
command them. And if they know you, trust you, and your judgment, they'll be   
prepared to follow you into hell and back."  
  
Paige nodded as his words sank in. "I understand, Mr. Summers. Thanks!"  
  
"My pleasure, Paige. I'm glad you got something out of my lectures."  
  
"I think everyone enjoyed them, sir. It's always nice when one of the X-Men   
comes to teach us for a while."  
  
"Well, I think Hank's in the process of preparing some lectures for next month."  
  
"Cool. So, you headin' back to Westchester today?"  
  
"Yes, my flight leaves later this afternoon."  
  
"Can you give this to Jubilee for me?" Paige asked, handing him a book.  
  
"_The Three Musketeers_?" Scott asked, reading the title.  
  
"Yeah, we're reading it for English class. Thought she might enjoy it. I have a   
letter and some pictures inside the front cover for her."  
  
"I'll make sure she gets it, Paige."  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Summers. I appreciate it. Well, I've gotta get to my next class.   
Have a safe trip back, and say hey to Jubilee for me."  
  
"I will. Take care, Paige."  
  
"You, too, sir." With a smile and a wave, Paige turned and headed toward the   
door.  
  
Adding the novel to his small pile of papers and books, Scott walked over to the   
lectern to make sure he had not forgotten anything. Finding the surface and   
shelf below clear, he turned to leave, and nearly jumped back when he came face-  
to-face with Banshee.  
  
"Jesus, Sean, you scared the life out of me."  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, Scotty. Didn't mean to give you a start. Just came by to see   
how it went."  
  
"It went quite well, Sean. The kids seemed to enjoy the lectures. I was just   
telling Paige how attentive she and her classmates were, and how great their   
questions were."  
  
"Aye, they're a good bunch, this group. Bright as the sun, an' sharp as a tack,   
each an' every one of 'em."  
  
Scott nodded in agreement.  
  
"So, ye headin' back now?"  
  
"I was just going to go back to my cottage, throw this stuff in my bag, and head   
to the airport."  
  
"Things are better at home, then? You had said something the other day about   
possibly keepin' on another week or so."  
  
"Can't get anything past you, eh, Sean?" Scott asked with a smile. "Jean finally   
spoke to me when I called last night. I think we're on the way towards working   
things out. We're going to go out to dinner tonight, just the two of us, and   
have a nice long talk."  
  
"That's great news, Scotty. I'm glad you two are speakin' again. I was worried   
there for a while."  
  
"Me, too, Sean. Me too. Jean and I have had arguments before, but never quite   
like this. I'm not quite sure wh--"  
  
The force of the words alone shouting in his mind took Scott completely by   
surprise. But they were also accompanied by a wave of emotion--sheer panic,   
stark terror, and a complete sense of loss of control. It was like being   
submerged in ice water, punched in the gut, and being unable to draw a breath   
all at the same time. The mental contact knocked Scott off of his feet. The   
papers and books tumbled from his hands as he grabbed on to the table to keep   
from falling to the floor.  
  
"Scott!" Sean shouted, reaching for him. Grasping Scott by the arm, he helped   
him to his feet. "Are ye okay, lad?"  
  
Scott brought a trembling hand to his forehead, even as he gasped for breath.  
  
"Scott, can ye hear me?" Sean asked. "Are ye okay? Ye've gone white as a ghost."  
  
"I-I'm fine, Sean. I was just caught a little off guard."  
  
"By what?"  
  
"I'm not sure, exactly. I think it may have been some sort of psychic   
projection."  
  
"Jeanie perhaps, contacting you telepathically?"  
  
"It felt like Jean, yes. But it wasn't a simple communication. It was more . . .   
empathic. More like a projection of emotions. I'm not sure."  
  
"Well, can ye try projecting back to her? Ye two have a mindlink, don't ye?"  
  
Scott shook his head. "She hasn't been maintaining our psychic rapport for a   
while now." Nonetheless, he attempted to contact his wife through their now-  
defunct mental connection. As expected, there came no reply, and he was as alone   
in his mind as he had been in recent days. An icy chill gripped his heart.   
"Something's wrong. I need to get home. I need to make sure Jean's okay."  
  
*****  
  
Jubilee threw open the door, bolted down the front steps, and took off across   
the lawn at a full run. It was pouring, and in mere moments she was soaked. But   
she did not even notice. All she knew was that Jean needed help, and that she   
was the only one who could get it for her. She had to hurry. All that blood,   
those terrible pains . . . if anything was going to be done for her, it had to   
be done soon.  
  
Abruptly, her foot slipped, and she crashed to her knees, mud splattering over   
her clothes, her face, and her hair. Ignoring it, Jubilee pushed herself to her   
feet, nearly falling again in the process. But then she was upright, and she   
forged ahead as fast as her legs would take her.  
  
Still, it did not seem fast enough. She had to go faster, push herself harder.   
She willed herself to run more quickly, legs pumping, lungs burning. Soon, she   
could see the light of the mansion in the distance. Almost there. Less than a   
minute.  
  
As she approached the back patio, she could make out the silhouette of two   
figures standing below the awning. She tried to call to them, but her voice was   
swallowed by the wind and the rain.  
  
She was so intent on trying to get their attention that she did not notice the   
fallen tree branch a few feet ahead of her until it was too late. Her foot   
struck the side of the branch, and she tumbled face-first onto the mud-covered   
ground, her shin banging into the object hard. She cried out in surprise and   
pain, but was rewarded with a mouthful of mud. Spitting it out in disgust, she   
tried to raise herself. Her hands kept on slipping, and she was unable to get   
sufficient purchase. Even if she could get a decent grip, she no longer felt as   
though she had the strength to even stand.  
  
"Help me!" she cried, tears of desperation filling her eyes as she waved toward   
the mansion. She could hardly hear her own hoarse shouts above the roaring   
winds; whoever was standing on the patio certainly could not.  
  
More than anything, Jubilee just wanted to give up and just lie there. But she   
knew that she could not. Jean was counting on her. She could not let Jean down.  
  
But what could she do, tired and weak as she was, sprawled on the muddy ground   
in the middle of a downpour? How could she get the attention of those people?  
  
The solution was so painfully obvious, she chided herself for not thinking of it   
sooner. She just hoped she had sufficient energy to put her plan into action.  
  
She was barely able to raise her arms in front of her; as it was, her hands did   
not end up any higher than her head. Taking a deep breath, she focused all of   
her concentration on a single task.  
  
Miraculously, it worked better than she could have hoped. Huge bursts of   
fireworks shot forth from her hands, several yards into the sky toward the   
mansion. She managed several rounds of plasmoids before her arms sank to the   
ground, exhausted. Her face followed suit as she rested her cheek on her arm.   
Then all she could do was pray that she had succeeded.  
  
A few moments later, she thought she heard shouts in the near distance. She   
somehow managed to will herself to lift her head a moment before she could make   
out a couple sprinting toward her. It was not until they were nearly on top of   
her that she was able to recognize them: Rogue and Remy. Thank God they had seen   
her signal.  
  
"Need help!" Jubilee yelled. "Jean's in trouble!"  
  
It looked as though Rogue was trying to shout something to her, but Jubilee   
could not make it out. She thought she saw Remy shake his head and gesture   
toward Rogue.  
  
Jubilee was about to try again when she felt Gambit and Rogue each grab an arm   
and lift her to her feet, directing her toward the mansion. Too weak to argue,   
Jubilee allowed them to lead her to the shelter of the patio. As soon as they   
arrived, she sank to the concrete, exhausted and gasping for breath.  
  
"Petite, what's wrong? What de hell you doin' out inna rain?"  
  
Jubilee opened her mouth to speak, but no words came as she struggled to suck   
air into her lungs.  
  
"Sugah, yer gonna catch yer death," Rogue chastised. "Remy, c'mon, let's get her   
inside."  
  
"No!" Jubilee sputtered, chest still heaving from her exertion. "Help . . . need   
help!"  
  
"That's what we're tryin' ta do, Sugah. Now, let's get'cha dried an' warmed--"  
  
"Jean! . . . *She* . . . needs . . . help!"  
  
"Jeanie?" Remy asked. "What's wrong wit her? Where she at?"  
  
"H-house," Jubilee gasped, trying to catch a full breath. "Pain . . . blood . .   
. collapse . . . help! . . . She . . . Help her! . . . Please!"  
  
In the meager light of the patio lantern, they could see the fear in Jubilee's   
tear-filled eyes.  
  
Remy looked at Rogue, who nodded.  
  
"We'll go help her," Rogue told Jubilee. "You go on inside, find Hank, an' let   
him know we're comin'," she told the girl. "C'mon, Remy." Grabbing him under the   
arms, Rogue took to the air and toward the house.  
  
"Hurry!" Jubilee called to them, even as her voice was swallowed by the roaring   
wind. "Please hurry!"  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Seeing the front door open, Rogue flew them right inside and into the living   
room. Placing Remy on his feet, Rogue touched down beside him.  
  
"You check the bedroom," she told him. "Ah'll check up here."  
  
Nodding, Remy headed toward the back of the house.  
  
"Jean!" Rogue called, glancing around the living room as she headed into the   
dining room. "Jean, can ya hear me? Jean!" Finding both rooms empty, Rogue   
walked into the kitchen. She immediately saw Jean propped against the far   
counter, chin to her chest.  
  
"Remy!" she shrieked. "She's in here!" She took a flying leap over to Jean's   
side. Kneeling, she caught sight of the blood staining Jean's skirt. "Sweet   
Jesus! Jean!" She touched her arm, but there was no response. Rogue took her by   
both shoulders and gave her a good shake.  
  
Jean stirred, but seemed barely able to lift her head. Her face was white as a   
sheet. She blinked, trying to focus on Rogue's face.  
  
"Jeanie, it's Rogue. Can ya hear me, Sugah?"  
  
"Help me," Jean murmured, eyelids fluttering. "Please . . . help. . . ." Her   
eyes rolled back, and she drifted unconscious again.  
  
"Find 'er?" Remy asked, hurrying into the kitchen.  
  
"Over here!" Rogue called.  
  
Remy ran up behind her, and gasped. "*Sacre bleu*!"  
  
"Ah found her like this," Rogue explained. "Jesus, there's so much blood. Don't   
see a gunshot or stab wound. God, looks like she's hemorrhagin'."  
  
"Ain't no wound," Remy said, pulling off his coat.  
  
Rogue pulled Jean forward, allowing Remy to wrap his coat around her. "If there   
ain't no wound, then where's alla this blood comin' from?"  
  
"She wit chile," he said softly, picking up Jean's unmoving form and handing her   
to Rogue. "'Least, she was."  
  
Rogue met his eyes then, saw only sadness there. "But--"  
  
"Ain't nothin' more can be done here, chere. Go on," Remy coaxed. "Get her to   
the medi-lab, so Henri can help 'er. You'll go faster wit'out Gambit's weight.   
Meet you dere. Go on, now."  
  
Swallowing back her own tears, Rogue nodded. A moment later, she took to the   
air, cradling Jean close to her as she sped back toward the mansion.  
  
  
End Chapter 14  
  
  
***** 


	15. A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine...

Title: A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine 15/22  
Author: Somogyi  
Email: somogyi02@yahoo.com  
Archive: Sure, just please ask first  
Rating: PG-13 for language, violence, and some disturbing imagery  
Summary: Jubilee is well on the way to recovery from the physical injuries she   
sustained during "A Friend in Need," thanks to the help of Logan and Jean. The   
psychic damage, however, has been slow to heal: she is still plagued by regular   
nightmares and her memory has not yet returned. And while Jean's endless devotion   
to Jubilee is helping her to recuperate, it is starting to put a strain on Jean's   
marriage to Scott.  
Disclaimer: The X-Men and Generation X are property of Marvel Entertainment.   
Characters are used without permission, no profit is being made, and no infringement   
on copyright is intended.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine  
by Somogyi  
somogyi02@yahoo.com  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
  
The cab had barely come to a standstill when Scott tossed some money at the   
driver, threw the door open, and jumped out into the rainy night. During the   
long car ride that had comprised the last leg of his journey, he had been   
practically crawling the walls in his eagerness to get home. His trip had been   
one disaster after another. First, there were the endless delays at the airport   
in Boston. Then, after his flight was finally able to depart, the storms in New   
York prevented them from landing. They circled the airport for over an hour,   
waiting to land. And when they finally did, it was another hour waiting in line   
with the other planes until they could taxi up to a gate since everything was so   
backed up. Thank God all he had was one carry-on bag; he had little faith that   
his luggage would have arrived with him otherwise. Of course, the way his luck   
was going, it was a good half hour until he was able to grab a cab. It would   
have been quicker to drive back to New York from Massachusetts. Hell, it   
probably would have been quicker to walk.  
  
He had tried calling home before leaving for the airport in Boston, but   
something was wrong with the lines. The weather was probably affecting them. He   
had been meaning to upgrade them, to utilize some of the Shi'ar technology they   
used in the mansion for the house, but he had never gotten around to it.   
Something else to add to his 'to do' list. He had then tried calling the   
mansion, intent on having someone there go check on Jean and Jubilee, to make   
sure everything was all right. There had been no answer, so he simply left a   
message. Unusual that no one seemed to be home, but stranger things had   
happened. He had tried again while waiting for the boarding announcement in   
Boston, but still the phone went unanswered. By the time he had finally arrived   
in New York, he was hell-bent on just getting home, so he had not bothered to   
try to call.  
  
Now, as he approached the house, Scott felt as though his stomach were one   
enormous knot. He prayed that all his worry had just been for naught. As he   
reached to put his key in the lock, the door creaked open. A chill went down his   
spine, and he was immediately on alert. Why was the door not locked, let alone   
left open? Something must be wrong. He thought back to the psychic projection he   
had received earlier that afternoon, and the knot in his stomach tightened.  
  
Quietly, he pushed the door open the rest of the way and stepped inside. He   
scanned the living room, but found nothing amiss. He stopped a moment to listen,   
but heard nothing, save for the sound of the rain outside and his own breathing.   
He softly shut the door and walked through the living room, toward the back of   
the house. It seemed as though no one was home.  
  
"Jean!" he called. "Jubilee! Anybody here?"  
  
Silence answered him.  
  
*They probably got a little spooked by the rain storm, and decided to go wait it   
out in the mansion,* he thought as he headed through the dark hallway toward the   
bedroom. *In their haste, they probably didn't pull the door shut all the way.*  
  
As he entered the bedroom, Scott flicked on the light switch. Nothing happened.   
He shut the switch on and off a few times, but still no light. Power must be   
down.  
  
*Definitely have to update a few things around here,* he told himself.  
  
Dropping his bag on the bench at the foot of the bed, he pulled off his jacket   
and hung it on the back of a chair to dry. Then he walked to the nightstand, and   
started rummaging through the drawer for a flashlight. As he flicked it on, he   
noticed that the bed covers were rumpled. That struck him as strange. It was   
unlike Jean to leave the bed unmade. When he turned away from the bed, something   
caught his eye on the carpeting. There was some sort of stain. Bending down, he   
focused the flashlight's beam on the small spots. They were dark. Red. Like   
blood.  
  
The hair stood up on the back of his neck as he moved the flashlight along the   
floor toward the door. There were more spots, scattered several feet apart,   
forming a trail. His mouth suddenly dry, Scott swallowed, trying to will his   
heart to slow down. Rising, he followed the stains out of the bedroom and into   
the hallway. They were heading toward the kitchen.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open and walked inside. The trail led   
to the table, where a larger spot, the size of a saucer, stained the linoleum   
behind one of the chairs. He moved the flashlight around the room, trying to   
gleam as much information as he could. It did not take him long to find it. A   
thin smear of blood about a yard away, as though someone had dragged her body   
through it, leading back toward the counter, where there was a veritable puddle   
of the crimson liquid. Jesus Christ, that was *a lot* of blood.  
  
The sudden memory of Jubilee's nightmare came to his mind, and a shiver ran down   
his spine. Fear gripped his heart. He found it difficult to draw a full breath.   
God, he did not even know if it was Jean or Jubilee who was hurt. Did it really   
matter? Either case was a realization with which he did not want to have to   
deal. But he had to. He had to find them, see if he could help them.  
  
Steeling his nerve, Scott turned, bolted out of the kitchen, and sprinted out of   
the house, toward the mansion, intent on doing whatever he could to ensure the   
safety of the two most important women in his life.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
The sound of shouting awoke Jubilee from a fitful sleep. Opening her eyes, she   
realized that she was curled next to Rogue on a bench, her cheek resting on the   
other woman's lap, a blanket covering her. Yawning, she raised herself onto an   
elbow and looked across the room as Scott entered, out of breath. He was not   
even wearing a coat, and his hair and clothes were soaked from the rain.  
  
He quickly scanned the room, and when he caught sight of her, she could see the   
relief fill his face. "Jubilee!" he called, hurrying toward her. He dropped down   
to his knees in front of the bench.  
  
"Scott," she breathed, reaching to embrace him. Now that he was here, everything   
was going to be okay. Scott would take charge. He would make everything right   
again.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked her, holding her tight. "Are you hurt? What happened?"  
  
"I'm fine," she replied. "It's Jean. . . ."  
  
She felt him tense beneath her. He pulled back, took her by the shoulders.   
"Where is Jean? What happened? Is she all right?"  
  
Jubilee bit her bottom lip, even as she felt the stinging prickle in her eyes.   
Blinking, she shook her head. "I . . . she . . . oh, God, Scott, I'm so sorry. .   
. ." She turned her head away, unable to look him in the face.  
  
"Jubilee," he said sternly, taking her face in his hands and forcing her to look   
at him. "Where is she? What's happened?"  
  
"She. . . . " Unable to speak, Jubilee began to sob, tears streaming down her   
cheeks and onto Scott's hands.  
  
"She's in the medi-lab, Scott," Rogue said gently. "Ororo's with her."  
  
Scott looked up at Rogue. "Then she's all right?"  
  
Rogue opened her mouth to reply, but then thought better of it. She felt her own   
eyes brimming with tears. "Ah think Hank should be the one. . . ."  
  
Without another word, Scott let go of Jubilee and was on his feet, jogging   
toward the medi-lab, his wife, and the answers he sought.  
  
As he left, Jubilee started to shake, sobs wracking her body.  
  
"Shh," Rogue soothed, taking her into her arms.  
  
Jubilee immediately grabbed onto her waist, burying her face against Rogue'   
stomach.  
  
"Shh," Rogue whispered, stroking the girl's head with a gloved hand. "It's okay,   
Sugah. It's gonna be okay." Blinking back her own tears, she glanced down the   
hallway, wondering how Scott was going to react.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
At the sound of running footsteps, Hank looked up from his desk. He was sitting   
in his office, a small room that served as an antechamber to the medi-lab. At   
the sound of the familiar shout, he sighed. The moment he had been dreading   
since Rogue had brought Jean to him hours earlier was about to occur. It was   
times like these that he hated being a doctor.  
  
He leapt from his perch on a stool and bounded toward the door to intercept   
Scott. It would be best if he spoke to him first, before he saw Jean.  
  
A moment later, Scott burst into the room, obviously upset. "Hank!" he called,   
seeing the Beast waiting for him. "Where is Jean? I have to see her--"  
  
"Take it easy, Scott," Hank said, placing a staying hand on his friend's arm.   
"She's resting right now. Ororo's with her."  
  
"What happened, Hank? I came home and found a trail of blood leading into the   
kitchen. There was so much blood." Scott paused, trying to catch his breath.   
"How is she? Is she going to be okay?"  
  
"She's doing as well as can be expected under the circumstances." Henry hated   
the way those words sounded, so cold and unsympathetic.  
  
Scott's brow furrowed. "What the hell are you talking about, Hank? Why won't   
someone give me a straight answer? Why won't someone tell me what's wrong with   
my wife?"  
  
"Scotty, perhaps it would be best if you sat down," Hank suggested, gesturing   
toward a chair.  
  
"I don't want to sit down," Scott snapped. "Dammit, Hank, just tell me what   
happened to Jean."  
  
Hank looked at Scott, trying to summon his own courage. He knew what he was   
about to say was going to do this man, one of his oldest and dearest friends.   
And he hated like hell to be the one who had to tell him. But he also knew it   
would be best coming from him. "Scott, I'm afraid that Jeanie, she . . . she   
lost the baby."  
  
Hank watched as Scott's eyebrows rose above the rim of his glasses and his face   
went a shade lighter. He opened his mouth to speak, his lips moved, but no words   
came out. Scott shook his head, as though to clear it. "Wh-what did you say?"  
  
"Jeanie lost the baby. I'm afraid that by the time they got her to me, there was   
nothing to be done, no way to stop it. She miscarried. I'm so sorry, Scott,"   
Hank said, once more grasping Scott's arm. "I know this will offer little   
comfort right now, but you should know that this is often nature's way of   
handling its own mistakes. . . ."  
  
Scott still said nothing, just continued to shake his head. Hank read his   
reaction as shock. He felt the need to speak, to fill the silence.  
  
"Luckily, there was no permanent damage," he went on. "In a few months, after   
she's had time to recover, there's no reason you can't try again."  
  
"A . . . miscarriage. . . ?" Scott asked, voice wavering. He was trembling.  
  
"Yes," Hank replied softly, tenderly. "I'm sorry, Scotty. So very sorry."  
  
Scott looked into Hank's face, saw the sympathy in his sad eyes. He swallowed   
back the taste of bile in the back of his throat. "Are you saying Jean . . . she   
was pregnant?"  
  
Hank's eyes widened in confusion. Realization hit him a moment later. Scott was   
not reacting merely to the tragedy of losing an unborn child. He was responding   
both to the news that his wife had been carrying his child, and that that child   
no longer existed. No wonder Scott was in such a state of shock.  
  
"You . . . you didn't know she was pregnant?" Hank asked.  
  
Scott shook his head. "I . . . I had no idea."  
  
"Oh my stars. . . ." Hank closed his eyes in a slow blink. He had been wondering   
why Scott had decided to go spend a week at the school in Massachusetts at a   
time when he would have expected he and Jean to be celebrating. It had been   
clear that there was some tension between them, but it had never even occurred   
to Hank that Scott was unaware that Jean was expecting. "Scott, I-I thought you   
knew. . . . Jeanie was about two months along."  
  
Scott was still shaking his head, even as the rest of his body began to tremble.   
"I-I didn't know. . . ." he murmured. "She never told me. . . ." He felt himself   
waiver.  
  
"Scott, let's go sit down," Hank said, placing a hand on his shoulder and   
guiding him to a nearby chair.  
  
Scott wordlessly collapsed into it, as though his body no longer had the   
strength to hold him up. He slowly shook his head in disbelief. "I-I didn't   
know," he whispered, over and over. "I didn't know. . . ." As his words faded   
away, he bowed his head, as though in defeat.  
  
Hank opened his mouth to speak, but then thought better of it. After all, what   
was there to say? What meager words could he offer that would bring comfort to   
his friend at such a difficult time?  
  
And so he said nothing. Instead, he gently clasped Scott's shoulder in a silent   
gesture of support, as his friend mourned for the unborn child he would never   
know.  
  
  
End Chapter 15  
  
  
***** 


	16. A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine...

Title: A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine 16/22  
Author: Somogyi  
Email: somogyi02@yahoo.com  
Archive: Sure, just please ask first  
Rating: PG-13 for language, violence, and some disturbing imagery  
Summary: Jubilee is well on the way to recovery from the physical injuries she   
sustained during "A Friend in Need," thanks to the help of Logan and Jean. The   
psychic damage, however, has been slow to heal: she is still plagued by regular   
nightmares and her memory has not yet returned. And while Jean's endless devotion   
to Jubilee is helping her to recuperate, it is starting to put a strain on Jean's   
marriage to Scott.  
Disclaimer: The X-Men and Generation X are property of Marvel Entertainment.   
Characters are used without permission, no profit is being made, and no infringement   
on copyright is intended.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine  
by Somogyi  
somogyi02@yahoo.com  
  
  
Chapter 16  
  
  
Scott pulled the car up in front of the house, put it in park, and shut the   
engine. "Well, here we are." He glanced over to the passenger side at his wife.   
Jean sat staring out the window, at the distance. Even after a few days of   
strict bed rest in the medi-lab, she still did not look well. Her face was pale,   
the dark circles under her eyes more pronounced than ever. Her cheeks looked   
sunken, her expression drawn. Her beautiful red hair, which she usually wore   
loose like a fiery crown, was pulled back in a hasty braid down her back. She   
looked tired--weary to the bone.  
  
Scott had half-expected her to insist on walking back to the house when Hank had   
finally decided to release her. But when he suggested it might be better to   
drive her, she had offered no protest. She merely shrugged her shoulders in   
silent apathy. She had said very little to him these past few days. Every time   
he attempted to open the lines of communication, to get her to talk about what   
had happened and how she felt, she would claim fatigue and close her eyes to   
sleep. Hopefully, now that she was coming home, she would finally open up.  
  
"Jean?" he said, reaching to touch her hand. Her fingers felt like ice.  
  
She quickly pulled her hand back, out of his reach. She did not meet his gaze.  
  
"Honey, we're home."  
  
Nodding, Jean reached to unfasten her seat belt.  
  
With a sigh, Scott undid his own and got out of the car. He walked around to the   
passenger side and opened the door, holding his hand out to help Jean.  
  
She ignored it, instead grasping the side of the door as she gingerly rose from   
her seat. She slowly headed for the house, leaving Scott standing there, feeling   
like an idiot. Frustrated, he shut the car door with a bang and hurried to catch   
up with his wife.  
  
Jean stood waiting for him to unlock the door. He did so, and pushed the door   
open, allowing her to enter. She walked inside, into the living room, and headed   
toward the back of the house. Shutting the door behind him, Scott followed her   
into the bedroom.  
  
Jean made no comment about the change of sheets and comforter, or the absence of   
bloodstains on the carpeting. Scott had been quite thankful when Ororo had   
informed him that someone would have it taken care of. He suspected it was   
probably Logan, or maybe Rogue and Remy, who offered to do it. Whoever it was,   
he was glad that there would be no reminders of the tragedy that had befallen   
here a few days ago.  
  
He watched as Jean sat down on the bed, and bent to remove her shoes. Grimacing,   
she stopped in mid-motion.  
  
"Here, let me," Scott offered, stooping in front of her. He took first one foot   
in his hand, sliding off the shoe, and then the other.  
  
"Thanks," Jean replied softly.  
  
"Is there anything I can get you?" Scott asked, rising. "A cup of tea? Something   
to eat?"  
  
"No, I'm fine, thanks. I think I'm just going to lay down for a while."  
  
"Oh. Okay." She had been sleeping for the past three days. Wasn't she sick to   
death of it by now? "Ororo said she'd stop by later this afternoon, to see how   
you're doing."  
  
"Okay." Jean curled up on her side on the bed, her back to him. Nestling her   
face into the pillow, she closed her eyes.  
  
"Just let me know if you need anything, okay, sweetheart?"  
  
"Mmm," she murmured.  
  
Scott stared down at her for a while. Walking closer, he bent down and kissed   
her forehead. "I love you."  
  
But she did not reply.  
  
With a soft sigh, he quietly left the room.  
  
*****  
  
Standing in the control room, Storm watched as Cyclops fired an optic blast at   
the last of his android opponents in a routine Danger Room session. He was   
battling more than robots, she knew. He also fought the evil demons that lurked   
inside. And she knew that she must do all that was possible to ensure that he   
would not fight them alone.  
  
She reached the Danger Room door just as the sequence shut down. As she entered,   
she saw him toweling his face off.  
  
"That was some fighting," she said.  
  
"Thanks. It feels good to be able to hit something--to do something physical."  
  
"Yes. Sometimes it *is* good to vent. But, Scott, it is not healthy to keep your   
emotions bottled up inside. It is obvious that you are deeply troubled."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Scott, you and Jean have been through a very traumatic series of events. I do   
not think you are dealing with your feelings."  
  
"I don't know what you mean," he replied curtly, turning away from her.  
  
"Scott, this has affected you profoundly. But with the exception of this   
session, I have yet to see you express your emotions." Walking closer, she   
touched his arm. "Since your loss, all I have been hearing is concern over   
Jean's welfare. But no one has seemed worried about you."  
  
"I know. That's because Jean--"  
  
"What, Scott? Because it was Jean who was carrying the child inside of her? Yes,   
she was, but that does not mean that you did not love the baby. Scott, it was   
your child as well."  
  
"Ororo, I didn't even *know* there was a baby until it was gone." Though his   
tone was one of anger, she could sense the underlying anguish, the betrayal. Her   
heart ached for him.  
  
"I do not honestly believe that Jean was deliberately keeping such knowledge   
from you. She had every intention of sharing the news with you."  
  
"Kind of a moot point now, isn't it?"  
  
Goddess, he had so much pain to work through. And if Jean's withdrawal were any   
indication, she was not helping him with such matters. At a time when they   
needed to lean on one another, to rely on one another to get through this   
tragedy, the couple seemed more distant than ever.  
  
"If anger is what you are feeling now, Scott, for not being told about the   
existence of your child, then that is what you need to address."  
  
"What's the point? Besides, I'm not what's important right now. Jean's health is   
all that matters."  
  
Ororo could not help but smile at that. Even when he was angry with her, his   
concern for his wife's well-being was still foremost in his mind. Why could Jean   
not see that her husband only wanted to help her? "Scott, I understand that you   
want--you need--to be strong for her. But how can you help her to deal with her   
feelings if you cannot even admit to yourself the emotions you are feeling   
inside? It is perfectly evident that your soul is in turmoil."  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me like that?! Stop playing shrink   
with me, Ororo. I'm not your goddammed patient. God, you're worse than living   
with a telepath."  
  
"No, you are not my patient, Scott. But you *are* my friend. I am simply trying   
to help you. The sooner you admit your feelings, the sooner you will help   
yourself."  
  
Turning around, he began to walk away. He stopped abruptly, took a deep breath,   
let it out slowly. Perhaps he *was* keeping his feelings inside. *Old habits die   
hard, eh, Summers?* he thought with a wry grin. Maybe Ororo did have a point.   
"Help myself, huh? How do I do that?"  
  
She walked closer. "You can start by speaking to me."  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
"Tell me what you were feeling that day--when you returned from Massachusetts."  
  
"I was upset."  
  
Goddess, but it was like pulling teeth with the man! Even Logan was more   
loquacious--and less stubborn--at times. "All right. What else?"  
  
He hesitated, cleared his throat.  
  
"Go ahead," she coaxed.  
  
"I was scared. There, I said it. Is that what you wanted to hear?"  
  
She could see how difficult this was for him, but she also knew that it was what   
he needed to do. So she kept on pushing him. "Why were you frightened?"  
  
"Why?" He spun around quickly, and she could see the pain on his face. "Because   
I came back to my home and I found a trail of blood on the bedroom floor.   
Because I followed it to the kitchen and saw a pool of blood on the tile floor.   
At that moment, I didn't know if it was Jubilee or Jean who was hurt. All I   
could think of was that they were attacked. That they had been hurt in our home,   
and I wasn't there to protect them. I ran to the mansion, down to the sub-  
basements. When I saw Jubilee, laying there in Rogue's arms, I felt such relief   
wash over me. I was so thankful that she was all right, that she had not been   
hurt again. It actually eased my conscience a bit. Jean and I had vowed to take   
her in, to watch over her. If something had happened to her because I hadn't   
been there to protect her. . . . I don't think I could have ever forgiven   
myself."  
  
"So Jubilee was safe. No harm had come to her."  
  
"No, she was fine. A little shaken up, but physically she was fine."  
  
"There is more to it than this, Scott. Guilt is not all that is bothering you."  
  
Slowly, he shook his head. "It was then that I realized the blood had been   
Jean's. When I asked Jubilee about what had happened, and she couldn't bring   
herself to tell me, I feared the worst. I was scared. More frightened than I've   
ever been in my entire life. That I'd lost Jean. I lost her once, Ororo. I   
couldn't bear to lose her again."  
  
He fought to hold back the emotions, to keep them in check. For so long, he had   
kept them to himself, and they had slowly built up. Now, after being brought so   
close to the surface, they came crashing out, like a dam breaking. He bowed his   
head as the tears fell.  
  
Before he knew what was happening, she was beside him, her arms wrapped around   
him as his body shook with sobs. He held onto her, like a drowning man grasping   
a life raft.  
  
"I lost her once. Never again. Never again!"  
  
"I know," she whispered, stroking the back of his head. "It is all right, Scott.   
Just let it out . . . let it all out."  
  
"God," he breathed, his voice raw with emotion, "I just want to hold her. . . .   
To tell her it's gonna be okay. . . . That we can get through this together. .   
. . But she's severed our mindlink. . . . She won't talk to me. . . . .Hell, she   
won't even let me touch her. . . . How are we ever gonna get past this? . . .   
How?"  
  
"It is going to take some time, Scott. Jean will come around eventually. There   
shall come a point when she is ready to face this, to deal with what happened.   
And when she is, you shall be there for her."  
  
She felt him trembling in her arms. "I don't know if I can wait that long. . .   
."  
  
"You do not have to, Scott. You do not have to keep this inside of you any   
longer. Whenever you need to talk about what you are feeling, you need merely   
come to me. I shall be here for you. To talk. To listen. Whatever you need. You   
do not have to endure this alone."  
  
He tried to speak, to offer her his thanks, his gratitude. But he found that he   
no longer had the words. Instead, he grabbed onto her more tightly, burying his   
face in her shoulder, as he let the emotions assail him. The pain, the anguish,   
the guilt, the loss . . . all came bursting to the surface. And for once, he did   
not fight it.  
  
"I know," Ororo soothed, her voice like a warm caress. She held him, stroking   
his back, offering what comfort she could. "I know, Scott. I know it hurts. Let   
it go. Just let it go."  
  
  
End Chapter 16  
  
  
***** 


	17. A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine...

Title: A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine 17/22  
Author: Somogyi  
Email: somogyi02@yahoo.com  
Archive: Sure, just please ask first  
Rating: PG-13 for language, violence, and some disturbing imagery  
Summary: Jubilee is well on the way to recovery from the physical injuries she   
sustained during "A Friend in Need," thanks to the help of Logan and Jean. The   
psychic damage, however, has been slow to heal: she is still plagued by regular   
nightmares and her memory has not yet returned. And while Jean's endless devotion   
to Jubilee is helping her to recuperate, it is starting to put a strain on Jean's   
marriage to Scott.  
Disclaimer: The X-Men and Generation X are property of Marvel Entertainment.   
Characters are used without permission, no profit is being made, and no infringement   
on copyright is intended.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine  
by Somogyi  
somogyi02@yahoo.com  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
  
Scott watched as Jean absently pushed the food around her plate with her fork.   
She had taken only a bite or two, and had been shifting it around into different   
piles for the past ten minutes. "Is your dinner okay?" he asked. "Do you want   
something else?"  
  
"Hmm?" Jean looked up then, realizing that he was addressing her. "Oh, it's   
fine, Scott. I'm just not very hungry."  
  
"I thought it was great, Scott," Jubilee said cheerfully, downing the last bite   
from her plate. "Really good."  
  
"You know, Jean, you really should try to eat something," Scott told her. "You   
need to get your strength back. Do you want me to make you some soup?"  
  
"I told you already, I'm not hungry," Jean replied, her tone curt, as she put   
down her fork. She wiped her mouth with her napkin and placed it onto the table.   
"I think I'm going to go lie down."  
  
"Again?" Scott asked. "You just took a nap before dinner."  
  
Jean stared at him a moment, eyes narrowing. "I feel tired."  
  
"Fine. Go ahead and just sleep away the next ten years of your life," he said,   
tossing his napkin onto the table and pushing back his chair so that he could   
rise. "See if I give a damn."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"What it means, Jean, is that you're hiding. From me. From your friends. From   
what happened. Lying in bed all day is not going to change things. It's not   
going to make it disappear."  
  
"What would you have me do? Go about on my merry way? Clean the house and bake   
cookies and plant a garden as though nothing happened?"  
  
"I'm not saying you should pretend it didn't happen, Jean. But you have to face   
it--and your feelings--so that you can get on with your life. So that *we* can   
get on with our life. Why won't you talk to me? Why won't you tell me what   
you're feeling?"  
  
She shook her head. "I . . . I can't, Scott. I just can't."  
  
"Why not, Jean?" He walked around the table, knelt down beside her chair, and   
took her hands in his. "I'm your husband. If you can't talk to me about what   
happened, then who? You don't have to go through this alone, Jean. Let me in.   
Let me help you. We can get through this together." He squeezed her hands for   
emphasis.  
  
"I-I'm gonna go do the dishes," Jubilee muttered. She hastily stacked the plates   
and silverware and carried them into the kitchen, leaving her foster parents   
alone to talk.  
  
Jean sighed. "I just don't feel ready to talk about this."  
  
Scott let out a loud breath. "When, then?" He felt his frustration grow. "It's   
been almost a week, Jean. I've tried to be patient. I've tried to give you   
space, time to yourself. But every time I try to broach the topic, you change   
it, or walk away, or go to take another damned nap! And I don't know what else   
to do, what else to say. I'm at the end of my rope here. I can't help but fear   
that if we don't deal with this soon, it's going to do irreparable harm to our   
marriage."  
  
"Scott, why can't you understand that I don't want to talk about it? Discussing   
it is not going to make me feel better. It's not going to ease my pain. It's not   
going to make things right."  
  
His brow furrowed in anger. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe *I'd* like to   
talk about it? That it might help *me*? Dammit, Jean, you're not the only one   
hurting here. You're not the only one grieving."  
  
"I'm sorry, Scott," she said, getting to her feet. "I can't do this right now."  
  
"So you're just going to walk away? Just like that? Jean, please. . . ."  
  
She paused at the sound of his pleading. But after a moment, she continued   
walking away.  
  
"Dammit!" Scott shouted, kicking the chair. "Dammit all to hell!" He stood,   
fists clenched, trying to decide what to do. To let her go, or follow. He could   
not stand to go on like this any longer. They had to have it out. He could not   
let this go any further.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he followed Jean into the bedroom. She sat on the bed,   
getting undressed. He watched as she unbuttoned her blouse and slipped it over   
her shoulders. Below her white satin bra, he could see the outline of each and   
every rib. He gave a sharp intake of breath. Jean looked up at him, not   
realizing he had been watching her.  
  
"You've lost weight," he said, still staring at her.  
  
Shrugging, Jean rose to her feet to remove her slacks. She turned her back to   
him as she took off her bra and pulled a nightgown over her head.  
  
Scott winced. Jean had never been shy about him seeing her body before. When had   
this wall gone up between them? More importantly, how could he break it down?  
  
He walked up behind her, and slid his arms around her waist. Wrapping them   
around her middle, he pulled her back against him, nuzzling into her hair.   
"Jean, sweetheart, please talk to me. . . . ."  
  
She did not reply. She just stood there tensely, stiffly, in his arms. Not   
reacting to his touch, or to his words. It was like he was holding a stranger.  
  
"Jean, are you mad at me?" he asked, releasing his hold.  
  
She said nothing as she stepped closer to the bed and gathered her clothes.  
  
"You're angry with me about something, aren't you? That's why you don't want to   
talk to me, isn't it?"  
  
Silently, she hung up her pants, put her blouse and bra in the hamper.  
  
"Can you tell me what I did to upset you? Even that would be better than this   
silent treatment."  
  
Jean sighed deeply as she picked up her brush from the dresser and began to run   
it through her hair.  
  
"I'm right, aren't I?"  
  
"All right, Scott. Yes, I'm angry with you. There, I said it. Are you happy now?   
Will you leave me be now?"  
  
Scott was filled with a mixture of relief and anxiety. "But why, Jean? Why are   
you mad at me?"  
  
She licked her lips. "It's not so much anger as it is hurt."  
  
He walked closer, looked her in the eyes. "Tell me."  
  
She bit her lip. She was trying to forget this, to work past it. But she could   
not. It was nagging at her, festering in the back of her mind, leaving her   
unsettled, not at peace. Maybe Scott was right. Maybe she needed to get this off   
of her chest, and into the open. It certainly could not be doing her any good to   
keep it bottled up inside.  
  
"When we spoke on the phone last, the night before . . . the night before it   
happened . . . when I apologized to you for what I had said to you during our   
fight . . . I asked you to come home. But you refused."  
  
"I didn't refuse," Scott countered defensively. "I told you that I'd be home the   
next afternoon. I explained to you, Jean, that I had made a commitment to the   
students."  
  
"I know that, Scott. But I asked you to come home to me. And you pushed me   
away."  
  
"I didn't push--"  
  
"All right, so maybe you didn't push me away. But you certainly put me on hold.   
Like you always do. You always put the needs of the team first. Me--our   
marriage--takes a back seat to your commitment to the team."  
  
He looked at her in confusion. Surely these words were not coming out of her   
mouth. "That's ridiculous, Jean. You know that you are the number one priority   
in my life."  
  
"Then why didn't you come home to me, Scott? I begged and pleaded with you to."  
  
"You did no such thing. You asked me to come home, I told you I would the next   
day. When I asked you if that was all right, you said yes. If it wasn't, you   
should have come out and said so."  
  
"But that's just the point, Scott--I shouldn't have to. You should *know*."  
  
His eyebrows rose in disbelief. "I'm not the goddammed mind reader, Jean. And   
it's not like you've been bothering to maintain our rapport lately, anyway. Ever   
since Jubilee came to stay with us, you've been retreating further and further   
from me."  
  
"Oh, so now it's Jubilee's fault that we're not communicating anymore?"  
  
"Did I say that? Jesus, Jean, you're twisting my words around. Hell, if anyone's   
putting our marriage second to other commitments, it's you. You're the one who's   
focused every waking moment of your life on the care of that girl. At the   
expense of our marriage. And I've stood patiently by, letting you push me away,   
watching you sacrifice everything--our relationship, your health--for her. And I   
haven't said boo, because I knew it's something important to you. But maybe now   
you'll realize that you can't focus everything into caring for her. That you   
have to leave something for yourself."  
  
"You're saying it's my fault? That I did this to myself--purposely?"  
  
"Certainly not purposely. But who knows? Maybe if you had taken better care of   
yourself--"  
  
There was a resounding *smack!* as she slapped him across the face. Scott   
staggered backwards in surprise. Regaining his balance, he looked at Jean who   
stood with her hands balled into fists, lips pressed into a thin line, eyes   
shining with unshed tears.  
  
"You bastard! How can you suggest--how can you even think--that I would   
deliberately do something to harm my own child? I did everything in my power to   
protect that child. I would never do anything to hurt it. Never."  
  
"*Our* child. You keep forgetting, Jean, that it wasn't just your baby--it was   
mine as well. Though that little piece of knowledge seemed to be something you   
felt was unimportant for me to know. When were you planning to tell me? When you   
started showing? Or maybe you'd have decided to clue me in when you were giving   
birth."  
  
"I wanted to tell you, Scott. Why the hell do you think I asked you to come   
home? You're the one who ran off to Massachusetts--"  
  
"Because I couldn't stand being in the same house with a wife who refused to   
talk to me. What we had at that time was not a marriage. It was a farce. I tried   
to open the lines of communication, but you wouldn't hear me."  
  
"I'm not the only one who's got selective hearing. When I finally did speak to   
you, you didn't listen to what it is I had to say. You chose to ignore me."  
  
"Jean, I'm not a goddammed psychologist. To me, yes means yes and no means no.   
If you wanted me to come home immediately, you should have said just that. 'Come   
home. Now.' I would have been on the next plane."  
  
"Bullshit. You would have made excuses about how you only had one lecture left.   
That you couldn't disappoint the kids. That it was only one more goddammed day.   
Well, what about me, Scott? What about your unborn child? The day I lost the   
baby was probably the time in my life when I needed you here with me most, and   
where were you? Talking to somebody else's kids, several states away. Where the   
hell were you when I lay on our kitchen floor, bleeding? When I lay on a table   
in the medi-lab, unable to fight the contractions of my womb as it expelled my   
unborn child? When I had to deal with the stone cold reality that my baby was   
gone, dead? Where the hell were you, Scott?" She glared at him as the tears   
streamed down her cheeks.  
  
"I would have been here, Jean. If you had told me about the baby, I would have   
been here in a heartbeat," he told her, his own voice thick with unshed tears.   
"You're the one who chose to keep that news from me. You have no one to blame   
for your isolation other than yourself."  
  
"Get out!" she spat, tossing the hairbrush at him.  
  
Scott did not bother to get out of the way, or to try to deflect it with an   
optic blast. He just stood there as it hit him square in the chest. He barely   
reacted to the impact. "Is that what you really want, Jean?"  
  
"Get out, you bastard! Get away from me!"  
  
Slowly, he nodded. Silently, he grabbed his duffel bag from under the bed,   
unzipped it. He opened some drawers, pulled out a few garments of clothing. He   
walked into the bathroom, gathered a few toiletries, and tossed them into the   
bag on top of the clothes. Zipping up the bag, he swung it over his shoulder. He   
was halfway to the door when he turned back to face her.  
  
"But just remember, Jean, exactly what it was you asked for this time." Without   
another word, he turned and left.  
  
Jean just stared at the empty doorway through her tears. A jagged sob escaped   
her lips.  
  
She could hear Jubilee's agitated, tear-filled voice coming from the hallway.   
"Please, Scott, don't leave."  
  
"I'm sorry, Jubilee, but I can't stay here right now."  
  
"Please, Scott, I know we can work this out. If you just stay, we can all just   
talk about it--"  
  
"I've tried that already, Jubilee. There's nothing left to say. I'm sorry."  
  
"Scott, please!" Jubilee wailed. "Don't go! Please don't go!"  
  
Sounds of sobbing, more of Jubilee's pleading, then of the front door slamming.  
  
Soon thereafter, Jubilee came into the bedroom, her face soaked with tears.   
"He's gone," she moaned. "Scott's gone."  
  
"I know," Jean whispered, sniffling.  
  
"How could you just let him go?"  
  
"I couldn't stop him."  
  
"Bullshit! I heard you shouting at him to leave. You told him to go."  
  
The venom in Jubilee's voice caught Jean off-guard. She took an involuntary step   
backwards. "I . . . I. . . ."  
  
"Don't deny it, Jean. I heard it myself. You told him to get out. Scott is gone,   
and it's all your fault! You guys are the closest I've ever come to having a   
real family, and now you've gone and ruined it. I hope you're happy now!"  
  
"No . . . I didn't mean to. . . ." Jean reached toward her.  
  
"No," Jubilee said, shaking her head as she took a step back. "I-I can't stay   
here now. Not anymore."  
  
"Jubilee, please."  
  
"I've gotta get out of here." Without looking back, Jubilee fled from the room.  
  
"Jubilee!" Jean called. "Please come back! Please don't leave! Don't leave me   
alone!"  
  
Jean fell to her knees, sobbing. Somehow, she had managed to push away those who   
meant the most to her. And now she was alone. Terribly, terribly alone. And she   
had no one to blame but herself.  
  
She slid onto the floor, burying her face in her arms, and cried. She wept   
despairingly, until she had no more tears. By then she was so exhausted   
emotionally that she fell into fitful slumber. But even there she could find no   
respite, for the nightmares assailed her relentlessly. For Jean Summers, it felt   
as though she would never know peace again.  
  
  
End Chapter 17  
  
  
***** 


	18. A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine...

Title: A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine 18/22  
Author: Somogyi  
Email: somogyi02@yahoo.com  
Archive: Sure, just please ask first  
Rating: PG-13 for language, violence, and some disturbing imagery  
Summary: Jubilee is well on the way to recovery from the physical injuries she   
sustained during "A Friend in Need," thanks to the help of Logan and Jean. The   
psychic damage, however, has been slow to heal: she is still plagued by regular   
nightmares and her memory has not yet returned. And while Jean's endless devotion   
to Jubilee is helping her to recuperate, it is starting to put a strain on Jean's   
marriage to Scott.  
Disclaimer: The X-Men and Generation X are property of Marvel Entertainment.   
Characters are used without permission, no profit is being made, and no infringement   
on copyright is intended.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine  
by Somogyi  
somogyi02@yahoo.com  
  
  
Chapter 18  
  
  
Jubilee sat on the cushioned seat by one of the mansion's bay windows, hugging   
her knees to her chest, staring out at the bleary day. The sky was filled with   
gray clouds, the sun nowhere to be seen. A light, misty rain fell constantly, as   
it had for the past couple of days. It looked miserable outside. The weather   
mimicked her mood perfectly. Sighing, she rested her chin on her knees.  
  
She did not move when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her. It was   
not until a voice spoke her name that she shifted her body; even then, it was a   
mere turn of the head.  
  
"Phone, kiddo," Logan said, holding out the cordless.  
  
"For me?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"Yep. Here ya go." As soon as he handed her the phone, Logan retreated.  
  
"Hello?" Jubilee spoke into the receiver.  
  
"Hey, Lee! You're a tough gal to track down."  
  
Jubilee could not help but smile at the sound of the familiar perky voice.   
"Paige?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me. I've been trying to reach you all day, but there's been no   
answer at the Summers' house. I finally decided to try the mansion."  
  
"Oh, sorry 'bout that. I've been staying over here the past couple days."  
  
"Really? How come?"  
  
"Things have been a bit . . . intense lately. Jean seemed like she needed some   
space."  
  
"You sound really down, Jubes. Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"I don't even know where to start, Hayseed. . . ."  
  
"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Jubilee sighed. Even though she had very few memories of Paige other than after   
her accident, she nonetheless had a good sense of the well intentions of her   
former school roommate. From what Jubilee could gleam from talking with her old   
classmates, she and Paige had been reluctant friends. It didn't take much to peg   
Paige Guthrie as your classic overachiever and perpetual do-gooder. A typical   
Cyclops mentality. Which would help explain why there had been tension between   
an uptight girl like Paige and a fly-by-the-seat-of-your-pants kid like Jubilee.   
Nonetheless, Paige seemed determined for them to re-build that relationship.   
Whether it be to aid in the process of Jubilee recovering her memory or to   
fulfill Paige's sense of civic duty to do her part in easing Jubilee's   
convalescence, she did not know. But the fact remained that Paige made it a   
point to call her at least once a week to shoot the breeze. Truth to tell, with   
no preconceived notions because of her lack of memories of their interactions,   
Jubilee had been enjoying their chats immensely. It was actually really great to   
have someone her own age in which she could confide. And right now, she could   
really use someone to talk to about all that had happened.  
  
"Well," Jubilee began, trying to decide the best place to start, "Scott an' Jean   
. . . they've been having some problems lately."  
  
"I sorta gathered that from when Cyclops came to teach here. He tried to put up   
a strong front, but underneath, it wasn't too hard to tell he was upset. So,   
they've been at odds?"  
  
"Yeah. Thing is, for as long as I've known 'em, Scott an' Jean have seemed so   
happy. They never used to so much as raise their voices around one another. But   
lately. . . ." She could not stop a shiver from running through her.  
  
"Bad, huh? I remember when my momma and daddy used to fight. We kids used to   
huddle together in bed, trying to ignore it. But you never could. It's scary--  
even when you're old enough to know what it is they're really fighting about."  
  
"I thought things were gettin' better, 'cause the last time Scott called home,   
Jean was finally willing to talk to him. Before that, she had refused every   
time. I don't know exactly what they said, but afterwards, she told me that he   
was comin' home. She was so excited. We both were. But before he ever arrived,   
things took a horrible turn for the worst. . . ."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The next day, I went about my routine as usual. Had my workout with Wolvie. He   
even told me that we could cut 'em down to every-other-day. I was so psyched.   
But when Jean came to pick me up an' walk me home, she looked terrible. I'd   
never seen her look so bad. Anyway, we went home, an' she went to lie down. I   
made myself lunch, watched some TV. I was in the kitchen, cleaning up, when she   
called to me for help. She had staggered into the kitchen, doubled over in pain,   
face white as a sheet. An' the blood. There was so much blood. . . !" Jubilee   
paused, swallowing at the lump in the back of her throat. The memory of that   
horrible afternoon filled her with such fear, such sadness. It was almost more   
than she could bear.  
  
"Oh mah God! What happened? Is she okay?"  
  
"Long story short, Jean had a miscarriage."  
  
Paige gasped. "Oh, how terrible. Oh, poor Jean. Poor Scott. I'm so sorry, Jubes.   
That's just awful."  
  
"I've never been so scared in all my life. I ran back to the mansion, got help.   
But by then, it was too late. They couldn't save the baby."  
  
"Gosh, I-I didn't even know Jean was pregnant."  
  
"Almost nobody did. She had only told me the day before, an' that was only   
'cause I found her puking her guts out. Even Scott didn't know."  
  
"What? You mean, he only found out *after*. . . ."  
  
"Uh huh. So you can imagine how that didn't go over too well with him."  
  
"Oh, sweet Jesus. No wonder they're fightin'. Did she purposely not tell him?"  
  
"No, she planned to tell him when he came home. Guess she wanted to do it in   
person. Only, she never got the chance."  
  
"Oh gosh. I can see why you're so depressed, Jubilee. That's a horrible thing   
for anyone to have to go through. And to be caught right in the middle. . . . I   
just want you to know that I'm here for you. Whenever you need to talk--day or   
night, no matter what the hour--you give me a call. Y'hear?"  
  
"Thanks, Hayseed. I appreciate it."  
  
"So, you're staying at the mansion, Jean's at the house. Where's Scott?"  
  
"He's here at the mansion, too. That's the kicker. A few nights ago, they had   
another big blow up. The biggest ever. An' she told him to get out."  
  
"No way! Geez, this *is* serious."  
  
"I-I'm just afraid that this may be it. That it might be over between them." She   
paused, sniffling. The next words were spoken as little more than a whisper.   
"An' it's all my fault."  
  
"Your fault? How can any of this be your fault? Every couple has problems."  
  
"But they were doin' just fine till I came to stay with them. That's when all   
the trouble began. The tension, the distance. The first big fight happened after   
a weekend Jean was away, an' Scott was watchin' me. I had a seizure--"  
  
"What? Omigosh! Are you okay, Jubilee?"  
  
"I'm fine. It was no big deal. Hank said it was probably an after-effect of my   
head injury. I was so glad that Scott was there with me when it happened. It was   
scary, losing control like that. Your body doin' stuff you're not tellin' it to.   
But he held me, stayed with me through it all. He took care of me, made me feel   
safe. Just like . . . like. . . ."  
  
"Like a dad?"  
  
Jubilee blinked, felt the tears fall. "Yeah. Just like a real dad. It's funny,   
'cause before that weekend, we had hardly spent any time together. I always   
thought Scott was kinda . . . I don't know . . . boring. Square. But the truth   
is, he's a pretty cool guy once you get to know him.  
  
"Anyway, when Jean found out what happened to me, she went ballistic. Sorta   
lioness-protecting-her-cubs mode. An' she let Scott have it. Blamed him for what   
happened to me. Not that it was in any way his fault. It just happened. After   
that, things stayed pretty tense. Jean refused to talk to Scott, to even   
acknowledge his presence. I think that got to be too much for him to take. So he   
went to Massachusetts, to teach you guys. I think it was just an excuse to get   
away for a while. Not that I blame him. An' it's not like he stopped caring,   
even then. He called every night, spoke to me to see how I was doin'. An' he   
always asked about Jean. But she refused to speak to him--every time but that   
last call. That's when they sorta made up, an' he told her he'd come home the   
next day. But then it was too late. . . ." Jubilee paused, taking a shuddery   
breath.  
  
"So ya see, Hayseed, ever since I came to stay with them, it's like I've put a   
wedge in their marriage. Most of what they're fightin' about is me. It's my   
fault they're not gettin' along. It's my fault that Scott left. My fault that   
Jean lost the baby. . . ." A jagged sob escaped her lips.  
  
"No, Jubes. Oh God, it's not your fault. You had nothing to do with that."  
  
"'Course I did. They were fightin' about me. Jean was upset, an' stressed out,   
'cause of all the tension over me. An' that stress affected the baby, an' made   
her lose it. It's all my fault. I might as well have killed it. I don't see how   
they can ever forgive me."  
  
"Jubilation, you listen to me, and you listen good and hard. *You* did not break   
up Jean and Scott's marriage. You did not make them fight. And you sure as hell   
did not cause her miscarriage. These things happen more often than you'd think.   
My own mamma had three of 'em. It has nothing to do with what the woman does, or   
those around her do. It's just that sometimes, things don't go right when the   
baby's starting to grow. Something in the genetic structure gets screwed up.   
Something incompatible with life. And the woman's body senses this, and takes   
care of it. It knows that the baby can never be normal, so it terminates the   
pregnancy. It's still tragic, but it's part of life. Please, Jubilee . . .   
please, please, please don't blame yourself. There's nothing you could have   
done."  
  
Paige listened to the sound of her friend sobbing quietly on the other end of   
the phone. Her own eyes welled with tears for the pain Jubilee was feeling. She   
wished more than anything that she could be there with her, to hold her and   
reassure her that she was not to blame.  
  
"Jubes?" she called softly. "You still there, girlfriend?"  
  
Jubilee sniffled, wiped her nose on her sleeve. "Y-Yeah. I'm here."  
  
"I know how bad you feel, Jubes. I know how close you've gotten to Jean and   
Scott, especially these past couple of months. But you have to realize that all   
this stuff going down between them is not your fault. They've obviously got some   
major issues they need to work through. Stuff that has nothing to do with you.   
It has to do with them, their communication--or lack thereof. So, please, hon,   
don't blame yourself. Guilt is gonna get you nowhere. Nowhere at all."  
  
"But--"  
  
"No buts about it, Lee. Trust me on this one. Okay?"  
  
More sniffles. "I-I guess so."  
  
"Don't guess. Know."  
  
A pause. "Paige?"  
  
"Yeah, Jubes?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. That's what I'm here for, Jubes. Like I told you, whenever you need   
me. I'll always be there for you."  
  
"You're the best, Hayseed, ya know that?"  
  
"Hey, I've been trying to convince you of that for years now. Glad to hear you   
finally admit it."  
  
Jubilee managed a small smile. "Gosh, I think I need to get outta here for a   
while. Clear my head."  
  
"Where you gonna go?"  
  
"Not sure yet. Just anywhere but here."  
  
"Well, just be careful, 'kay? You're still getting your sea legs back."  
  
"Yes, Momma."  
  
Paige chuckled. "How 'bout I call you again tomorrow?"  
  
"That'd be great, Paige. Thanks again. For thinkin' of me."  
  
"I think about you all the time, Lee. You better be planning to get your butt   
back here in the fall."  
  
"Plannin' on it, Hayseed. Can't leave you roomie-less forever, now can I?"  
  
"So I'll talk to you tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow it is."  
  
"All righty then. Take care, Lee. Chin up."  
  
"Bye." Jubilee clicked off the phone. Placing it down on the seat beside her,   
she went to the bathroom to wash her face and blow her nose. By the time she was   
done, she had a good idea of where she was going and how she was going to get   
there. All she had to do was grab the necessary means of transportation.  
  
  
End Chapter 18  
  
  
***** 


	19. A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine...

Title: A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine 19/22  
Author: Somogyi  
Email: somogyi02@yahoo.com  
Archive: Sure, just please ask first  
Rating: PG-13 for language, violence, and some disturbing imagery  
Summary: Jubilee is well on the way to recovery from the physical injuries she   
sustained during "A Friend in Need," thanks to the help of Logan and Jean. The   
psychic damage, however, has been slow to heal: she is still plagued by regular   
nightmares and her memory has not yet returned. And while Jean's endless devotion   
to Jubilee is helping her to recuperate, it is starting to put a strain on Jean's   
marriage to Scott.  
Disclaimer: The X-Men and Generation X are property of Marvel Entertainment.   
Characters are used without permission, no profit is being made, and no infringement   
on copyright is intended.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine  
by Somogyi  
somogyi02@yahoo.com  
  
  
Chapter 19  
  
  
  
Ororo's heels clicked a sharp staccato beat on the hardwood floor as she strode   
purposefully down the hallway toward her destination. Approaching the room, she   
saw that the door was open. She stopped in the doorway and peered inside.  
  
Logan sat on the floor cross-legged, his back to her. His elbows rested on his   
knees, his palms facing upward, each thumb lightly touching his fingertips. From   
his relaxed stance and his deep breathing, she had no doubt that his eyes were   
closed in meditation.  
  
She hesitated. She had come to his room in search of him, to speak with him. But   
he did not look as though he wanted to be disturbed. She considered leaving, but   
then thought better of it. This was important. And yet, it could probably wait   
until he was done. . . .  
  
"Ya gonna stand there all day, 'Ro, or are ya gonna come on in an' say whatever   
it is ya came here ta say?"  
  
The sound of Logan's voice put an end to her mental debate. "I am sorry to   
interrupt you, Logan," she began, taking a hesitant step inside.  
  
"'S'okay. I was just about done anyway." Lowering his arms, he got to his feet   
and turned to face her. "What can I do for ya?"  
  
"I was wondering if you have seen Jubilation this morning. We were scheduled to   
have a lesson over an hour ago. I thought maybe she had forgotten and came to   
you for a workout session."  
  
"Nope. Haven't seen her today. Not since yesterday afternoon, actually. An'   
believe me, darlin', she knows what days she does an' doesn't have ta exercise.   
Kid was never more excited than when I told her we could cut it down."  
  
Ororo's brow furrowed as she crossed her arms across her chest. "This is very   
strange."  
  
"Did you check her room?"  
  
"Yes, it was the first place I looked for her, in case she had overslept. In   
fact, her bed did not look slept in. I am worried about her, Logan. The turmoil   
between Jean and Scott is affecting her deeply. She has been quite upset about   
the recent turn of events."  
  
"We all are, 'Ro. Nobody expected stuff like this ta go down between Jeanie an'   
Cyke. Kid probably feels caught in the middle. It's just gonna take some time. .   
. ."  
  
"I fear it may already be too late. . . ."  
  
This time it was Logan who scowled. "What do ya mean by that?"  
  
Ororo shook her head, as though berating herself. "Goddess, I have been so   
foolish. We all have. Since her miscarriage, we have all been deeply concerned   
about Jean--almost to the exclusion of the rest of her family. I spoke to Scott   
about such matters, realizing that his loss had somehow been forgotten. But I   
did not think to counsel Jubilee. . . ."  
  
"She's a tough, kid. She's been through worse."  
  
"But that is not the point, Logan. Even after her accident--when she was faced   
with paralysis and amnesia--she did not have to endure alone. But now, she and   
her feelings have been completely ignored. I only pray that irreparable harm has   
not occurred."  
  
"Come on, now, 'Ro. I'm sure the kid is fine. She probably went somewhere ta   
think, ta get away from the gloom an' doom around this place. Or maybe she went   
ta go see Scott or Jean, ta talk ta one of them. Have you tried askin' them if   
they've seen her?"  
  
"No, not yet. But that is a good idea. I shall go do so immediately. Have you   
seen Scott this morning?"  
  
"Last time I saw him, he was headed fer the gym."  
  
Ororo nodded. "I shall look for him there." She turned on her heel.  
  
"Hey, 'Ro!" Logan called after her.  
  
She turned back. "Yes?"  
  
"Lemme know when ya find her, okay?"  
  
"Of course." With a nod, Ororo strode once more down the corridor, toward her   
new destination.  
  
A few minutes later, she walked into the gym. Scott was its lone occupant. He   
lay on a bench at the far end of the room, bench-pressing a barbell. As Ororo   
approached, she saw that it was well in excess of a hundred and fifty pounds.   
This was no light workout.  
  
"Good morning, Scott," she said, stopping a couple of feet from his head.  
  
"Ororo," he grunted, pushing the weight above his chest. "What's up?"  
  
"I was wondering if you had spoken to Jubilation this morning."  
  
"Nope," he huffed, lowering the weight.  
  
"Do you remember when the last time you spoke to her was?"  
  
For a moment he did not reply as he concentrated on lifting the weight again.   
"Not sure," he replied finally. "Been a while."  
  
"Define 'a while'."  
  
"Hold on . . . a sec." Lowering the weight to mere inches above his chest, Scott   
proceeded to do two more reps before finally returning the bar to its rack.   
Shaking out his hands, he sat up, and looked up at Ororo. "The last time I spoke   
with Jubilee? It's probably been a couple of days. Honestly, Ororo, I've been   
keeping to myself. I haven't felt like the most social person lately." He got   
up, walked to a table and picked up a bottle of water. He proceeded to down over   
half of its contents in several large gulps. "But what's with the twenty   
questions? Is Jubilee all right?"  
  
Ororo found herself somehow relieved to see that Scott was not so far withdrawn   
that he did not still care about Jubilee. At least his heart had not hardened   
that much.  
  
"Right now, it appears that she is missing. She never showed for our morning   
lesson, and no one seems to have seen her today."  
  
"Maybe she just forgot about the lesson. She's probably got a lot on her mind   
lately--like the rest of us. Or she could have just decided to skip it. That   
wouldn't surprise me either."  
  
"But for no one to have seen her? Her bed did not even appear to have been slept   
in."  
  
"She could have gotten up early. Or fallen asleep somewhere else. I'm sure   
she'll show up. She probably just decided to find some private place to think. I   
wouldn't go jumping to conclusions just yet."  
  
"I suppose. . . ."  
  
"Just give her a little time, Ororo. I'm gonna go hit the showers. I'll catch   
you later." He was halfway to the locker room when he turned back to face her.   
"Have you tried the house?" he called.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Maybe she decided to go back and stay with Jean." With that, he turned and   
disappeared through the locker room door.  
  
*Goddess, am I the only one who is worried about the girl?* Ororo wondered.  
  
Deciding to follow Scott's advice and pay Jean a visit as her home, Ororo exited   
the gym and headed down the sub-basement corridor, toward the elevator.  
  
As she approached the doorway to the medi-lab and Hank's office, Hank emerged,   
talking in low tones to Jean, who walked beside him. They stopped, and he turned   
to face her, taking her comparatively small hands in his large, furry ones. He   
said something to her, and she nodded, attempting a small smile.  
  
Hearing Ororo's approach, Hank looked up and grinned in greeting. "Good morning,   
Ororo. How art thou this fine morning?"  
  
"I am fine, Hank. And yourself?"  
  
"Quite well, thank you."  
  
"Good morning, Jean. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better, thanks. I just had a check-up with Hank, actually. And he seconded the   
notion."  
  
"That is good to hear, my friend. Actually, I was just on my way to pay you a   
visit."  
  
"Oh? Is everything all right, Ororo? You seem . . . troubled."  
  
"I am a little worried actually."  
  
"Is there anything we can do to ease your distress?" Hank asked.  
  
"Well, have either or you seen Jubilee this morning?"  
  
"No," Hank replied, even as Jean shook her head.  
  
"Jean, when was the last time you saw her?"  
  
"Not since she moved out of the house." Biting her lip, Jean lowered her head,   
unable to look Ororo in the eyes. "We, uhm, didn't exactly part on the   
friendliest of terms."  
  
Hank put a reassuring hand on Jean's shoulder. "Why do you ask, Ororo? Is   
something the matter with young Jubilation?"  
  
"I am not sure. She and I were to have a lesson this morning, but Jubilee did   
not arrive. I have not been able to locate her anywhere in the mansion. No one   
seems to know anything about her whereabouts. Neither Logan nor Scott has seen   
her. I am afraid she might have run away."  
  
"Run away? Why on earth would she have run away?" Jean asked.  
  
"Well, as we are all no doubt aware, these have not been the most pleasant of   
times for everyone. And I think she has been quite troubled by recent events."  
  
"*I* am deeply troubled by recent events, Ororo, but you don't see me running   
away," Jean remarked coldly.  
  
It was clear to Ororo that the comment was probably meant to be directed at   
Jean's husband. "Yes, Jean, but you are not a child who has suddenly been   
effectively abandoned by bickering foster parents in the face of a tragedy from   
which you are not completely immune."  
  
Jean finally met Ororo's eyes, a stricken look on her face. "Are you saying this   
is my fault?"  
  
"I am not blaming you, Jean. You did not purposely--"  
  
"Damn it, Ororo, I just lost my baby, and my husband left me. I can barely   
muster the strength to get out of bed in the morning. You can't expect me to   
hold her hand. . . ." Jean's voice caught, and she bit her lip, even as she   
averted her eyes.  
  
"Jeanie, no one is accusing you of anything," Hank said, wrapping an arm around   
her shoulders. "I think all Ororo is trying to say is that perhaps you two could   
have comforted one another, helped one another through this loss."  
  
"So it's not enough that I'm a terrible wife and a terrible foster mother, but   
now I can't even grieve correctly? God, I'm just a failure as a human being!"   
With that, Jean burst into tears.  
  
"Jean, I did not mean to sound reproving," Ororo said, taking her friend into   
her arms. "We are all to blame for not realizing Jubilee's pain. Goddess knows   
you have enough to deal with right now. This is not your fault." She continued   
to hold Jean, gently rubbing her back.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Ororo," Jean stammered, pulling back and swiping at her cheeks   
with the back of her hands. "I didn't mean to snap at you."  
  
"No need to apologize, Jean. You have done nothing wrong."  
  
"Obviously I've been neglecting my foster daughter," Jean replied, her voice   
steadying as she managed to rein in her emotions.  
  
"Not purposely. You cannot help her without first helping yourself."  
  
"Well, I think it's time I started paying more attention to her. So, when was   
the last time someone saw her?"  
  
"Logan saw her yesterday aftern--"  
  
"'Ro!" The sound of Logan's shouts preceded him by several seconds. He sprinted   
down the corridor, and came to a stop in front of the trio.  
  
"Logan, have you heard from Jubilee?"  
  
"Nah," he said, shaking his head. "But Paige just called. She spoke to Jubilee   
yesterday afternoon. She was callin' back, 'cause she was concerned after their   
conversation yesterday."  
  
"Why? What did they talk about?" Hank asked.  
  
Logan hesitated, eying Jean warily.  
  
This look was not lost on Jean. "Out with it, Logan!" she snapped. "We don't   
have all day."  
  
"Paige said Jubilee told her she felt she was to blame."  
  
"To blame?" Ororo asked, brow furrowed. "For what?"  
  
Again, Logan faltered. "For all the fightin' goin' on, between Scott an' Jeanie.   
An'. . . ." But he could not bring himself to say it.  
  
"She thinks the miscarriage was her fault?" Jean asked. But she already knew the   
answer.  
  
The others looked at her, sorrowful expressions on their own faces. It made them   
feel even worse to see Jean's pale face, her shining eyes, her trembling mouth.  
  
"But why on earth would Jubilation blame herself?" Hank asked.  
  
"Accordin' to Paige, Jubilee thinks all the fightin' has been 'cause of her. An'   
somehow, she thinks stress over the fightin' an' whatnot led to . . . well, was   
to blame."  
  
"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" Hank spat, shaking his   
head.  
  
"Oh God," Jean whispered. "How could I not have seen it? She must have been in   
anguish, and I didn't even notice. . . ."  
  
"None of us did, Jeanie," Logan replied. "We were all livin' with her, an' none   
of us could see it. We all share the blame."  
  
"The question is what can we do to rectify the situation," Hank said.  
  
"We must find her, speak to her, reassure her," Ororo replied. "Jean, do you   
think you can do a psi-scan to try to locate her?"  
  
Jean nodded. "I'll do one right now." Sniffling, she took a deep breath before   
closing her eyes and bringing her hands to her temples. For several long   
moments, she concentrated as her mind swept out, scanning the vicinity. Soon,   
she lowered her hands and opened her eyes. "Nothing. She's not anywhere on the   
mansion grounds. Further than that, I can't tell. There are too many people in   
Salem Center alone to get a definite fix on her."  
  
"Now what?" Hank asked.  
  
"Now we go look for her," Jean replied.  
  
"Where on earth could Jubilee have gone?" Hank wondered. "How do we even know   
where to look?"  
  
"We should search her room--both here, and at the house," Ororo suggested.   
"Perhaps we can find some sort of clue as to where she was headed."  
  
"Paige said Jubilee indicated she wanted to get away from the mansion for a   
while. Somewhere to clear her head. The question is where that place would be."  
  
"I don't know," Jean said, shaking her head. "She's been recuperating for so   
long, walking somewhere hasn't really been an option."  
  
"But the kid can't drive. How else could she get around?"  
  
"Blading."  
  
The quartet started at the sound of Scott's voice reverberating in the metal   
corridor. They all watched as he walked briskly toward them, freshly changed,   
hair still damp from his recent shower.  
  
"Would she even be capable of roller blading?" Ororo wondered. "Physically, I   
mean."  
  
"Probably," Hank replied. "She was ambulating sufficiently well without even the   
aid of a cane. That was more of a crutch for when she became fatigued at the end   
of a day."  
  
"But Jubilee never brought her skates when she came to stay with us," Jean   
pointed out. "There was no need."  
  
"She got a pair," Scott explained.  
  
Jean glared at him. "What? When?"  
  
"The weekend you and Ororo went to the spa. Don't you remember, Jean? I took her   
shopping for a pair."  
  
Jean rolled her eyes. "Wonderful. You provided her with the means to run away!   
Didn't I say that I didn't think she was ready--"  
  
"Enough!" Ororo bellowed. "Bickering amongst ourselves will not help us locate   
her. We must put our personal differences aside and work together if we are to   
find her. Are we agreed?"  
  
Reluctantly, Scott muttered "Yes," even as Jean crossed her arms and nodded her   
head.  
  
"Good. Now, we have established that Jubilee may have had the opportunity to get   
away. What we need to determine is if she took advantage of that opportunity.   
Scott, do you know where Jubilee kept the skates?"  
  
"Yeah. We put the blades, helmet, and other equipment in the back of her   
closet."  
  
"Can you go check and see if they are still there?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I'll go with ya," Logan told him.  
  
"Jean and I shall search Jubilee's room here and see if we can find any other   
indication of where she may have gone," Ororo said, taking charge. "Henry, can   
you see who else is present in the mansion, and if they are able to help us   
conduct a search of the nearby area?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"All right. Let us all reconvene in the parlor in twenty minutes to decide upon   
our next course of action."  
  
With that, they all hurried to complete their designated tasks with a deep sense   
of urgency.  
  
  
End Chapter 19  
  
  
***** 


	20. A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine...

Title: A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine 20/22  
Author: Somogyi  
Email: somogyi02@yahoo.com  
Archive: Sure, just please ask first  
Rating: PG-13 for language, violence, and some disturbing imagery  
Summary: Jubilee is well on the way to recovery from the physical injuries she   
sustained during "A Friend in Need," thanks to the help of Logan and Jean. The   
psychic damage, however, has been slow to heal: she is still plagued by regular   
nightmares and her memory has not yet returned. And while Jean's endless devotion   
to Jubilee is helping her to recuperate, it is starting to put a strain on Jean's   
marriage to Scott.  
Disclaimer: The X-Men and Generation X are property of Marvel Entertainment.   
Characters are used without permission, no profit is being made, and no infringement   
on copyright is intended.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine  
by Somogyi  
somogyi02@yahoo.com  
  
  
Chapter 20  
  
  
Staring out the passenger-side window, Jean sighed in frustration. She felt that   
she should be doing more. It had been over four hours since they had split up to   
begin the search for Jubilee. Hank had found only Remy, Rogue, and Bobby in the   
mansion to help out with the cause. Storm and Rogue had taken to the skies,   
making ever-widening circles beginning with the Salem Center area, and expanding   
to Westchester proper. Bobby and Remy had headed down Graymalkin Lane in the   
direction of town. Once there, they planned to canvas the area store by store,   
hoping that between Remy's charm and the trustworthiness of Bobby's boyish good   
looks, people might be sympathetic enough to the cause to take the time to   
remember if they had seen Jubilee. Hank remained at the mansion, in case Jubilee   
called or showed up. While there, he intended to contact local hospitals and   
shelters to see if anyone matching Jubilee's description had shown up within the   
past twenty-four hours.  
  
That left Jean and Scott to take Graymalkin Lane headed in the opposite   
direction of Remy and Bobby. They were searching the road visually--as well as   
stopping at any store or house they passed; Jean was also conducting a psi-scan   
as they drove. What she had really wanted to do was travel under her own power;   
she could go faster, and she would not be forced to be in such close vicinity to   
Scott for such an extended period of time. Unfortunately, Hank had been the   
first to nix that idea, insisting that she still needed to take it somewhat easy   
during her recuperation. She could tell that even with the tension between them,   
Scott was glad to be able to keep an eye on her during their search. Damn him,   
why couldn't he be more upset with her? It would make being angry with him that   
much easier.  
  
Closing her eyes, Jean pinched the bridge of her nose. She felt a headache   
developing, right behind her eyes. What she wouldn't give for a couple of Advil   
right about now. That, and a nap.  
  
"You okay?" she heard Scott ask. There was concern--tenderness even--in his   
voice.  
  
"Fine," she murmured, opening her eyes. She spared a glance in his direction,   
saw him doing the same. For a moment, he reached toward her with his right hand,   
intent on touching her, no doubt. But he caught himself, returned the hand to   
the wheel. He gazed out at the road again.  
  
"No sign of her?" he asked.  
  
"None." She sighed again. "We're almost ten miles from the mansion, Scott. How   
could she have gotten this far?"  
  
"With almost a day's head start, she could probably get twice as far blading."  
  
"But with her injuries--"  
  
"Jean, Jubilee has been walking unaided for almost two weeks. Her balance has   
been fine. I'm sure blading is like riding a bike--it'd come back to her   
naturally. She could probably be in New York City by now."  
  
"Don't even joke about that. We might never find her. . . ." Blinking, Jean   
turned her head away even further, staring out at the side of the road.  
  
This time, she did feel Scott's hand on her knee. He gave it a gentle squeeze.   
"We'll find her, Jean." There was not a shred of doubt in his voice.  
  
Jean could still not bring herself to look at him. Biting her bottom lip, she   
dared not speak. She merely nodded her head in agreement.  
  
They continued on in silence.  
  
"Looks like we're coming up on a gas station," Scott said a few minutes later.  
  
"Can we stop? I need to use the rest room."  
  
Scott pulled up in front of the small grocery store. Jean got out of the car,   
heading for the bathroom. Scott, too, got out of the car to stretch his legs.   
Glancing inside the store, he saw a young man minding the cash register.  
  
*Leave no stone unturned,* Scott thought, heading inside. He walked over to the   
cashier.  
  
"Can I help you, sir?" the kid asked.  
  
"I hope so. I was wondering if you've seen a girl pass through here yesterday or   
today," Scott said, pulling out a photograph and handing it to the kid.   
"Sixteen, Asian, short black hair, about five-three, probably wearing a pair of   
roller blades."  
  
The young man shook his head as he handed Scott back the picture. "Nope, sorry.   
You might wanna ask Betty," he suggested, pointing toward the back, where a   
middle-aged woman stood behind a small deli counter. "She was workin' most of   
yesterday."  
  
"Thanks." Scott walked to the back of the store.  
  
"Afternoon," Betty said with a smile. "What can I get'cha?"  
  
"I was hoping you may have seen this girl pass through here," Scott said,   
holding out the photograph as he described Jubilee once more.  
  
"Lemme put on m'glasses," Betty said, pulling them on from where they hung   
around her neck. She took the photo from him and studied it carefully. "Nope,   
she don't look familiar. Sorry. Pretty gal, though," she said, handing the photo   
back. "She gone missin'?"  
  
Scott nodded. "For almost a day. My wife and I have been looking for her."  
  
"You mean that pretty redhead who came in right before you to use the   
facilities?"  
  
"Yes, that's her."  
  
"You two look awful young to have a teenaged kid."  
  
"She's our foster daughter."  
  
Betty nodded knowingly. "Well, I hope you find her."  
  
"Thanks." He started to turn to leave.  
  
"Can I get'cha somethin' for the road?"  
  
Scott hesitated. Turning back, he peered into the deli counter, considering.  
  
A short time later, he returned to the car, a small bag in tow. Jean was already   
waiting.  
  
"They haven't seen her," Scott said, putting the bag on the seat between them.  
  
"What's that?" Jean asked as she fastened her seat belt.  
  
"I figured you hadn't eaten since this morning, so I got you a sandwich," he   
replied, pulling out what looked like a hero. "Hope turkey's okay. I got you a   
tea, too," he said, putting the cardboard container in the cup holder. "Oh, and   
some Advil for your headache," he said, handing her a small foil package.  
  
Jean looked at him in amazement. "Did you get anything?"  
  
"A bottle of water," Scott replied, removing it from the bag and taking a swig.  
  
"What about to eat?"  
  
"I'm fine," he replied, fastening his own seat belt and starting the car.  
  
Jean looked down at the sandwich in her lap. "Scott, I'll never be able to eat   
all this. Why don't we split it?"  
  
"That's okay, Jean. You have it." He pulled the car back out of the space and   
drove back onto the road.  
  
"Don't be silly. I'm not the only one who hasn't eaten since this morning. You   
won't do Jubilee any good if you start hallucinating with hunger."  
  
He smiled at that. "All right."  
  
"Good." She put her half on the paper bag, and placed the other half next to   
him. "Can you reach okay?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine." As he reached for the sandwich, his hand grazed hers. He   
glanced over at Jean, and she graced him with a small smile.  
  
"Thanks, Scott."  
  
"No problem," he said, returning the smile. Well, it was a start.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
As dusk approached, Jean felt her hope sink. They had called Hank an hour   
earlier. Ororo and Rogue had already returned to the mansion, exhausted, their   
search fruitless. Bobby and Remy had likewise turned up nothing; at the time,   
they still had a handful of buildings to canvas. They would probably be back by   
now. Hank, too, had learned nothing.  
  
Jean leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, exhausted. "How much longer do   
you want to continue?" she asked Scott.  
  
"It's up to you, Jean. I'll keep at it as long as you want to."  
  
Eyes still closed, Jean smiled. "How about another half hour?"  
  
"That sounds--what the hell?"  
  
Jean sensed Scott's surprise a moment before his exclamation. Opening her eyes,   
she looked out at the road. In the distance, they could see flashing red and   
blue lights. There must have been an accident.  
  
Slowing down, Scott drove until he reached a makeshift barricade of police cars.   
Several yards ahead of them, they could make out two more police cars, as well   
as an ambulance. On the side of the road, a sedan had evidently plowed headfirst   
into a tree, totaling the car.  
  
"Looks bad," Scott remarked, staring out at the carnage. "I wonder if--"  
  
The slamming of the car door cut off his words. Scott turned and watched in   
surprise as Jean started jogging toward the accident scene. He quickly   
unfastened his seat belt and opened his own door. "Jean?" he called to her.   
"Jean!"  
  
But Jean was not listening. She had a single-minded goal at that moment: to   
reach the car wreck and see it with her own eyes. As they had approached, she   
had gotten a sense of something--like a psychic fingerprint left behind. She   
only hoped she were wrong.  
  
Jean ducked under the yellow police line tape. A cop approached her, but with a   
wave of her hand, she pushed him aside telekinetically. She did not have time   
for distractions.  
  
On the asphalt, she saw tire tracks, leading toward the tree. There were also   
smaller skid marks--like those made by a bike. Or skates. They led in the   
opposite direction, toward the metal divider. And they ended in a pool of blood.  
  
"Ma'am, what are you doing here? This is a crime scene."  
  
Jean ignored the burly police officer, instead focusing on the blood. And   
something beside it. Something glittering in the flashing police lights.  
  
"Ma'am? I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."  
  
Jean walked slowly towards the blood and mystery object. The cop quickly gave   
chase.  
  
Bending down, Jean saw a gold necklace. On it was a pendant. A script 'J' with a   
tiny diamond in the center. Jean stared at it in disbelief, blinking back tears.  
  
Jean reached for the necklace, took the thin chain in her fingers.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" the cop shouted, grabbing Jean's arm. "That's   
evidence. Don't touch it. Really, ma'am, you're gonna have to leave now." He   
roughly hoisted her to her feet.  
  
"Jean!" Scott shouted, approaching her, two more cops on his tail. "Jean, what's   
going on?"  
  
Jean stared up at Scott, mouth trembling.  
  
"Jean? Honey, you've gone white as a sheet," Scott said, walking closer and   
taking her by the shoulders. "What's wrong?"  
  
Silently, Jean held up her hand. The chain dangled from her fingers.  
  
At first, Scott stared down at the necklace, brow furrowed in confusion. But   
then he caught sight of the familiar pendant. He reached for it, let it fall   
against his palm so that he could get a better look. "Oh God," he gasped, his   
heart in his throat.  
  
"Sir, if you two don't cease and desist immediately, I will be forced to have   
you both arrested."  
  
"You- you don't understand, officer," Scott rasped, his voice sounding like   
sandpaper in his own ears. "That necklace . . . it belongs to our foster   
daughter."  
  
The cop's eyes widened. "You sure 'bout that?"  
  
Jean nodded. "We gave it to her a couple of months ago."  
  
At that moment, two EMS workers were headed toward the ambulance, wheeling a   
gurney between them. The body on it was covered by a bloodstained sheet.  
  
"Dear God, no!" Jean gasped, hand flying to her mouth.  
  
Scott took a step toward her, his hand reaching for her back to steady her.  
  
Without another word, Jean headed toward the stretcher. After a few strides, she   
broke into a run. "Wait!" she called to them.  
  
Confused, the paramedics stopped and turned to look at Jean.  
  
Approaching the body, Jean swallowed, summoning her courage. With a shaky hand,   
she reached for the sheet.  
  
"Jean!" Scott called, hurrying toward her.  
  
Before the paramedics could say or do anything, Jean pulled back the sheet,   
revealing the face of the victim.  
  
The right side of the head was caked with blood, and the skull looked somewhat   
sunken. The nose appeared broken, pushed to the side in an unnatural position.   
But despite these disfiguring injuries, the blonde-haired face was distinctly   
male.  
  
Jean took an unsteady step backwards, and fell to her knees before anyone could   
react. A moment later, Scott was beside her, holding her.  
  
"It's not her," Jean gasped, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Scott looked over her shoulder at the corpse. He could not help but sigh in   
relief.  
  
"It's not her," Jean sobbed. "Oh, Scott, it's not her."  
  
"I know," Scott replied, tucking her head under his chin and resting his cheek   
on her hair.  
  
"That was the driver." Scott looked up to see the cop who had just questioned   
them about the necklace. The officer gestured to the paramedics, and they   
covered the corpse before proceeding to load it into the ambulance. "Won't know   
for sure till the blood work comes back, but from the empty beer cans in the   
back seat, we suspect he was DUI."  
  
"What about Jubilee?" Scott asked him, even as he continued to hold Jean, whose   
sobs were finally beginning to subside. "What about our foster daughter?"  
  
"Looks like she was skating down the road when the car struck her. From the   
marks, don't look like it was going too fast at the time. Probably started   
braking, or turned to try to avoid hitting her, when it impacted. In either   
case, she got thrown across the highway, while the car hit the tree. Driver was   
killed instantly."  
  
"And Jubilee?" Scott prompted, growing annoyed. "What happened to her? Is she   
all right?"  
  
"Banged up a bit. Big cut on her head, bleeding like the dickens. But head   
wounds tend to do that. Probably got a concussion, too. She was unconscious when   
they took her to the hospital."  
  
"So she's alive?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thank God," Scott sighed, offering a silent prayer. "What hospital was she   
taken to?"  
  
  
End Chapter 20  
  
  
***** 


	21. A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine...

Title: A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine 21/22  
Author: Somogyi  
Email: somogyi02@yahoo.com  
Archive: Sure, just please ask first  
Rating: PG-13 for language, violence, and some disturbing imagery  
Summary: Jubilee is well on the way to recovery from the physical injuries she   
sustained during "A Friend in Need," thanks to the help of Logan and Jean. The   
psychic damage, however, has been slow to heal: she is still plagued by regular   
nightmares and her memory has not yet returned. And while Jean's endless devotion   
to Jubilee is helping her to recuperate, it is starting to put a strain on Jean's   
marriage to Scott.  
Disclaimer: The X-Men and Generation X are property of Marvel Entertainment.   
Characters are used without permission, no profit is being made, and no infringement   
on copyright is intended.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine  
by Somogyi  
somogyi02@yahoo.com  
  
  
Chapter 21  
  
  
Jean and Scott sat in a lounge at the Mid-County Medical Center, waiting for   
Jubilee's physician to come speak to them. Apparently, the doctor wanted to   
brief them before they would be permitted to see her.  
  
"She'll be right with you," a nurse had told them, not unsympathetically. "Dr.   
Foxx is just finishing up with another patient." That was over twenty minutes   
ago, and with each passing minute, their apprehension was growing by leaps and   
bounds.  
  
They sat side-by-side, clasping each other's hands tightly, as they waited. They   
said nothing. The silence was occasionally punctuated by Jean's sniffles, which   
prompted Scott to give her hand an encouraging squeeze.  
  
"I think I'm going to go speak to the nurse again," Scott said finally, starting   
to rise.  
  
"Scott--wait," Jean called, tugging on his hand. She inclined her head toward   
the doorway.  
  
Scott followed her gaze. A thirty-ish woman in green scrubs and a white labcoat   
was walking toward them.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Summers?" she asked as she approached.  
  
"Yes," Jean replied, rising to stand beside Scott.  
  
"I'm Dr. Foxx," she said, shaking each of their hands in turn. "So you two are   
Jubilee's foster parents?"  
  
They nodded. "Doctor, how is she?" Scott asked.  
  
"She's doing all right. Please, why don't we sit down?" she suggested,   
indicating the chairs. Scott and Jean resumed their seats, while the doctor   
pulled a chair over so that she could sit facing them. "I've worked in the ER a   
number of years, and let me tell you, it was a damned good thing that she was   
wearing a helmet. Her injuries are relatively minor. Jubilee's got a rather   
large laceration running down her temple and onto her cheek, which required a   
number of stitches. She suffered a mild concussion, and was unconscious for a   
short while before arriving at the hospital. In addition, her hands were   
scraped up pretty badly--probably from when she tried to break her fall. Other   
than that, no other injuries. She is one lucky young woman."  
  
"Oh, thank God." Jean fought back tears of relief. "So, she's awake? Can we see   
her?"  
  
"Of course. First, though, I wanted to ask you about something."  
  
Jean's brow furrowed. She felt Scott's grip on her hand tighten.  
  
"What is it, Doctor?" Scott asked.  
  
"How long has Jubilee been staying with you?"  
  
"Almost two-and-a-half months," Jean replied.  
  
"Has she recently sustained other injuries?"  
  
Jean nodded. "Shortly before we took her in, she had been kidnapped and beaten.   
She had a serious head injury, which required several operations. Broken ribs, a   
fractured wrist. She was comatose for a few days. When she awoke, she had   
amnesia and was temporarily paralyzed."  
  
"Oh my." Dr. Foxx's eyes widened.  
  
For a moment, both Jean and Scott were worried that the doctor would question   
them further, and that they would have to concoct a more mundane explanation for   
the true nature of Jubilee's attack. It did not take them long to realize,   
however, that while she was obviously surprised by the cause of Jubilee's   
previous trauma, Dr. Foxx was not especially shocked by the news. Glancing at   
the physician's face, Jean realized that her eyes seemed much older than her   
years. Lord only knew what horrors she had seen first-hand. Her unflappable   
demeanor was undoubtedly the consequence of witnessing countless injuries like   
those that had befallen Jubilee during her years working in a hospital emergency   
room. Not completely unlike the X-Men, she was privy to knowledge of some of the   
worst things of which humanity was capable. But while mutants such as Jean   
usually fought battles from the forefront, these doctors were left to pick up   
the pieces and deal with the damage left behind.  
  
"But Jubilee has obviously managed a dramatic recovery," Dr. Foxx was saying,   
"if she was injured while roller blading."  
  
"My wife and I work at the Xavier Institute, over on Graymalkin Lane," Scott   
explained. "Jubilee is being cared for by the doctor on staff. We've been   
utilizing the facilities there to help her recuperate. Physical therapy, and the   
like."  
  
Dr. Foxx nodded. "All right. It's beginning to make a little more sense."  
  
"What is?" Jean asked. "Doctor, is something wrong? Is there something you're   
not telling us?"  
  
"It's just that when we asked her if she knew her phone number--to test her   
mental clarity--she gave us a 617 number. And when we asked her for her address,   
she told us of a different school. Also Xavier's, but a School for Gifted   
Youngsters. In Massachusetts."  
  
"That's the school she attended before her injuries," Scott explained. "Because   
of the amnesia, she didn't remember going there."  
  
"Dr. Foxx, are you saying . . . does Jubilee remember her time at the school in   
Massachusetts?" Jean felt her hope rising.  
  
"Apparently. When we asked her whom we should contact, she said Mr. Cassidy--  
insisting that it not be Miss Frost. She did not mention either of you.   
Although, when we mentioned your names, she knew exactly who you were. Once she   
started talking about you, it seemed like things were starting to come back to   
her--albeit a bit vaguely. I suspect she'll recall more recent memories more   
clearly after she's rested."  
  
"Oh my God," Jean gasped, and this time she could not prevent the tears from   
falling. "Scott, did you hear that? She's gotten her memory back. She   
remembers." She turned to face him, saw her own joy and relief echoed on his   
face. She reached for him, and he pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
Smiling, Dr. Foxx sat silently, allowing the couple a moment to rejoice for the   
good news that had come out of this near-tragedy.  
  
Finally, Jean pulled back. Looking at Scott, she could not help but smile. He   
returned the gesture, reaching to gently dry her cheeks.  
  
"So, Dr. Foxx, can we see her?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," she said, rising. "I'll take you to her now, if you'd like."  
  
Scott also rose, holding out his hand to Jean. She took it and got up. Still   
holding hands, they followed Dr. Foxx into a small room just off of the main   
emergency room.  
  
"She's in the far bed, by the window," Dr. Foxx told them. "We're going to have   
her transferred to a room upstairs. We'd like to keep her overnight, for   
observation."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor," Scott told her.  
  
Dr. Foxx smiled. "I'll talk to you more later." With a final nod, she took her   
leave.  
  
As Jean and Scott approached, they saw that both of Jubilee's hands were   
bandaged, as was the left side of her face--forehead to cheek. She looked pale   
and tired, but otherwise none too the worse for wear.  
  
At the sound of their approach, she slowly turned her face toward them. Catching   
sight of the familiar couple, Jubilee's eyes immediately lit up, and her face   
broke into an enormous grin. "Jean, Scott," she called, her voice weak. "Hey   
there."  
  
"Hi, sweetie," Jean said softly, as she walked up to the bed. She gazed down at   
the girl tenderly. She slowly reached toward her, gently caressed her uninjured   
cheek. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I was hit by a Mac truck," she replied with a wry grin.  
  
"Luckily, it was only a small sedan," Scott deadpanned.  
  
Jubilee smirked.  
  
"Do you remember what happened?" Jean asked.  
  
"Bits an' pieces." Jubilee closed her eyes a moment, as though searching her   
mind for the memories. "I remember bladin'. The sun was startin' to set. All of   
a sudden, I heard a car horn blarin'. I glanced over my shoulder, saw a car   
headin' straight toward me. I tried to veer off, to the other side of the road.   
There was the screech of brakes, then the car started to skid. Before I even   
knew what was happenin', I was knocked offa my feet. I was headin' across the   
road. I threw out my hands, tryin' to stop, but I went slidin'. Then everythin'   
went black. When I woke up, there were these doctor-types, pokin' an' proddin'   
me."  
  
Jean gently sat down on the edge of the bed. "You're lucky to be alive,   
sweetie."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Guess it was a good thing you insisted on me gettin' all that   
gear, huh, Scott?"  
  
He smiled. "I'll say."  
  
"So you remember staying with us all these weeks?" Jean asked her.  
  
"Yeah. It's comin' back now. I think I was a bit confused when I first woke up."  
  
"And you also recall your time with Generation X?" Scott questioned.  
  
"Uh huh. That's clearer than it's been since what Tessa did to me."  
  
"You remember that too?" Jean asked, concerned.  
  
Jubilee took a shaky breath. "I know that she an' Shaw tortured me an' Ev.   
That's still kinda fuzzy too, but less so than it's been. Can't say that I mind   
forgettin' mosta that experience."  
  
"That's great that you've gotten your memory back, kiddo," Scott told her. "Too   
bad it took another knock on the head to do it."  
  
"I shoulda tried it sooner. That's how it always works in the movies."  
  
"Just so long as this is the last injury you get for a long time," Jean said.  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
Smiling, Jean warmly clasped the girl's arm, afraid that touching her hand would   
cause her pain. "Jubilee . . . sweetie, do you remember why you ran away?"  
  
She hesitated, nibbling on her lower lip. "I . . . I just . . . I needed to get   
away . . . from everythin' an' everybody. It was just too intense."  
  
"I'm sorry if you felt caught in the middle," Scott told her. "You do know that   
all that was going on between Jean and me--the arguing, the shouting--had   
nothing to do with you."  
  
Jubilee looked down at her bandaged hands. Her lower lip trembled. "But . . .   
you were fightin' about me."  
  
"No, sweetie," Jean said, squeezing her arm. "We were fighting about us. The way   
I was treating Scott--"  
  
"But I heard you, Jean. I heard both of you. You were arguin' about me--about   
how you stopped payin' as much attention to each other since I came to stay with   
you."  
  
"That's not your fault, kiddo," Scott insisted.  
  
"It's mine," Jean said. "The problems Scott and I have been having had to do   
with my behavior. I was pushing him away. It shouldn't have come as a surprise   
that it put a strain on our marriage."  
  
"I'm sorry," Jubilee murmured. "I never meant to come between you."  
  
"Oh, sweetie, you didn't."  
  
"I *did*. I ruined everythin'. I nearly broke you up. And I-I. . . ." She broke   
into tears, unable to voice the words.  
  
"What, Jubilee?" Jean asked gently. "What is it?"  
  
"It's all my fault," she sobbed. "I never meant. . . ."  
  
"Never meant what?" Scott asked, walking closer. "What do you think is your   
fault?"  
  
"It was 'cause of me that . . . that . . . that Jean lost the baby," she   
finished, her voice barely a whisper. "Oh God, I'm so sorry. So sorry. . . ."  
  
"Jubilee, look at me," Jean said firmly, taking the girl's face in her hands.   
When Jubilee tried to avert her eyes, Jean repeated, "Look at me."  
  
Finally, she did, albeit hesitantly.  
  
"You listen to me, Jubilation. My miscarriage was in no way your fault. You had   
absolutely nothing to do with it. I do not want you to go on believing for   
another second that you are to blame."  
  
"B-but--"  
  
"No buts, sweetie. Unfortunately, sometimes terrible things like this happen.   
But it's no one's fault. Certainly not yours. Please tell me you believe that."  
  
"I. . . ."  
  
"Jubilee, we don't blame you for what happened," Scott said. "We never did. I'm   
just glad that you were there for Jean, to help her. I should have been; but   
since I wasn't, I'm so glad it was you."  
  
He reached for her shoulder, gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
She looked from Scott to Jean. "I-I'm so sorry about the baby. You two would've   
made the best parents. I should know."  
  
"Oh, sweetie," Jean murmured, reaching for her.  
  
Sitting up, Jubilee gladly moved into the waiting embrace. Holding tight to Jean   
with one arm, she reached toward Scott with the other. Smiling, he sat down on   
the other side of the bed and hugged her.  
  
"Thank you, guys, for everythin' that you've done for me," Jubilee whispered,   
holding tight to both of her foster parents. "Thank you for carin' for me, for   
watchin' out for me. For givin' me the family I thought I'd lost forever." She   
gave a small, quavering sigh. "I just want to let you know . . . to tell you . .   
. I love you guys."  
  
Jean hugged her even tighter. "We love you, too."  
  
"We're so incredibly lucky to have you in our lives, kiddo," Scott said, kissing   
her temple. "You're everything we could ever hope to have in a daughter."  
  
Jubilee pulled back enough to look at him. "Really?"  
  
Smiling, Scott gently cupped her cheek in his hand. "Really. I couldn't be more   
proud of you if you were my own flesh and blood."  
  
Blinking back tears, Jubilee lightly covered his hand with her own.  
  
  
End Chapter 21  
  
  
***** 


	22. A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine...

Title: A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine 22/22  
Author: Somogyi  
Email: somogyi02@yahoo.com  
Archive: Sure, just please ask first  
Rating: PG-13 for language, violence, and some disturbing imagery  
Summary: Jubilee is well on the way to recovery from the physical injuries she   
sustained during "A Friend in Need," thanks to the help of Logan and Jean. The   
psychic damage, however, has been slow to heal: she is still plagued by regular   
nightmares and her memory has not yet returned. And while Jean's endless devotion   
to Jubilee is helping her to recuperate, it is starting to put a strain on Jean's   
marriage to Scott.  
Disclaimer: The X-Men and Generation X are property of Marvel Entertainment.   
Characters are used without permission, no profit is being made, and no infringement   
on copyright is intended.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
A Friend in Need II: Sweet Child of Mine  
by Somogyi  
somogyi02@yahoo.com  
  
  
Chapter 22  
  
  
Jean and Scott were told that it would take a while for Jubilee to be moved   
to a room. They decided to wait with her until she was settled in her room.   
Jean sat with Jubilee while she dozed, during which time Scott called the mansion   
to let the others know that they had found her. Everyone was quite relieved to   
hear the news. They wanted to come see her, but Scott told them that she would   
be returning home tomorrow, and it was probably best to wait until then. When   
he had completed the call, he returned to Jubilee's bedside.  
  
Sensing his approach, Jean turned in her chair and smiled up at him. Jean asked him telepathically, not wanting to wake Jubilee.  
  
There was a brief pause in Scott's approach as Jean initiated the conversation.   
It had been a while since he had heard her voice in his head. But it was a   
familiar, comforting sensation--one he welcomed wholeheartedly--and so he quickly   
did his part to continue the exchange.  
  
he replied, sitting down in the chair beside her.   
I think I know how they feel.  
  
Jean reached for his hand, entwined her fingers with his own. I was   
so scared, Scott.  
  
I know. So was I. I'm just glad she's going to be okay.  
  
She gazed at Jubilee and smiled. Although her thoughts were positive, Scott   
could sense an underlying sadness to them.  
  
  
  
I know. It's just . . . I'm going to miss her, that's all.  
  
He gave her hand a squeeze.   
  
Jean turned to look at him. She reached for his face, touched his cheek.   
  
He covered her hand with his own, turned his face to kiss her palm.   
  
She smiled at him, bent closer to kiss him.   
  
  
  
I do, Scott. More than anything. I think we need to talk some more, to get all   
of our feelings out in the open. I don't want to keep anything from you ever again.  
  
He watched as she reached for him again. Her fingertips lightly grazed his temple.   
With her touch, he felt something else. His mind, which had felt empty for so long,   
felt fuller. He was no longer alone. She had reestablished their psychic rapport.   
It was like slipping into an old, comfortable pair of shoes after being on your feet   
all day. Like curling up under a warm blanket on a cold winter day. It felt like   
coming home again.  
  
Smiling, he took her hand in his again, brought it to his lips to kiss it.  
  
Without hesitation, he opened his mind to her, projected to her what he was feeling   
in his heart. Suddenly, Jean was overwhelmed with an outpouring of emotion.   
\\LoveSupportJoyHappinessRelief// touched her mind like a gentle caress. She felt   
Scott's strength, his warmth, his love cocoon her like a tender embrace. In response,   
she projected to him her own feeling of adoration, thankfulness, and love.  
  
Words were no longer necessary. As it had been for so long for them--as it was to   
remain for even longer--thoughts and emotions were all that mattered.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Several hours later, after finally seeing Jubilee settled in her room, and waiting   
until she was fast asleep, Jean and Scott returned home. He had had to wake her when   
they arrived in front of the house. She leaned heavily on him as they walked inside   
and made their way to the bedroom.  
  
"I think I could sleep for three days straight," Jean sighed, pulling out a nightgown   
from a drawer and tossing it onto the bed.  
  
"Don't plan on it. We have to be back at the hospital tomorrow morning to pick up   
Jubilee," Scott replied, sitting down on the bed to remove his shoes.  
  
"Afterwards, then," she amended as she began to unbutton her blouse. "I'll go into   
hibernation after she's home."  
  
"Just so long as I can join you," his voice said in her ear.  
  
She held her breath as she felt his hands on her, sliding the shirt off of her arms.   
He gently pushed her hair over one shoulder, giving him access to the other. He kissed   
her neck, even as he ran his hand down her arm, caressing her skin. Closing her eyes,   
Jean sighed.  
  
He was kissing her behind her ear now. She gasped as he took her lobe with his teeth.   
Then his hands were slowly sliding down her waist, onto her hips. He slowly turned her   
to face him. He ran his hands back up her arms, over her shoulders, toward her neck.   
Then he gently cradled her face in his hands, bending it upwards so he could kiss her.  
  
Jean reached for him, tangling her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. The kiss   
deepened, and she could not help but moan.  
  
His hands were on the move again. Down her back. Cupping her ass, pulling her against   
him.  
  
"Scott," she gasped, even as he placed a trail of tiny kisses across her jaw. "Scott,   
don't."  
  
"Hmm?" he asked, mouth headed for her ear again.  
  
"Scott, stop," she said, breathless, as she pulled away. She took a step back, away   
from him, away from the heat between them.  
  
"Jean? Honey, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Scott, but I can't--" She gestured helplessly. "I just can't. Not now.   
Not yet. It's too soon." She looked down, tears of frustration stinging her eyes.   
It was not that she did not *want* to. After so long apart, she wanted this more   
than anything. Unfortunately, the body was slow to heal.  
  
Scott could sense her feelings of regret though their newly restored mindlink. He   
was touched by her concern over what she felt to be his inevitable disappointment--  
especially considering he felt anything but. Seeing the tears in her eyes, he knew   
he had to immediately rid her of that mistaken notion.   
  
"I know that, sweetheart," he replied softly, tipping her chin up so that she would   
meet his eyes. "I would never deliberately do anything to hurt you. You know that,   
don't you?" Along with his words, he projected his love and support to her--the   
equivalent of a psychic hug of reassurance.  
  
"Of course, Scott. It's just . . . if we went much further, I don't think *I'd* be   
able to stop myself."  
  
He smiled. "I just wanted to touch you, Jean. It feels like forever since you've   
let me touch you, since you've let me hold you."  
  
Without another word, Jean wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face   
in his chest. She felt his arms come up around her, enveloping her with his warmth,   
his strength, his love. It had been so long since she had felt this safe, this good.   
Too long. He sighed, and Jean could not help but smile. She did not want this moment   
to end. She wanted to stay wrapped in his arms forever.  
  
Although she knew forever was a bit unrealistic, she figured she could settle for   
the next seven or eight hours. Slowly, reluctantly, she pulled back. But she quickly   
took his hand and tugged him towards her. "C'mon, Scott, let's go to bed."  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Jean lay nestled in her husband's arms, listening to the soothing cadence of his   
heartbeat, feeling the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. For the   
first time in a long while, she felt happy. Content. Loved. She had missed feeling   
this way.  
  
She would have thought that he was asleep, except for the fact that Scott's finger   
was tracing lazy circles on her arm.  
  
"Penny for 'em?" she offered.  
  
She felt the chuckle rumble in his chest. "Just thinkin'."  
  
"About. . . ?" she prompted.  
  
"Today, at the hospital. When we were talking with Jubilee."  
  
"I still can't believe she's been carrying all that guilt around inside of her."  
  
"Me either. But I guess it's a testament to how much we mean to her. She blamed   
herself because she couldn't stand to think that she hurt us."  
  
"You sound surprised, Scott"  
  
"I guess I am, in a way. I mean, I knew that you two were close. I just never   
expected her to take to me. . . ."  
  
"Or you to her?"  
  
He smiled. "No, I guess I wasn't expecting that either. It didn't take much, though."  
  
"She's a wonderful girl, Scott."  
  
"That she is." He paused, and she felt him tense a bit. "Don't you think. . . .   
It sort of felt like . . . I mean, it seems like . . . that is, she . . . we. . . ."  
  
"Something's obviously on your mind, Scott. Out with it."  
  
He sighed. "Tonight, at the hospital . . . it felt like we were a real family."  
  
Jean smiled. "It did."  
  
"I . . . I liked that feeling, Jean."  
  
"Me, too, Scott. Me, too."  
  
"I was thinking, Jean. . . ."  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"That when you're better, and Hank says it's okay . . . that maybe we could . . .   
try again. That is, if you want to."  
  
Jean sat up to look him in the face. "You . . . you want to . . . to try to have   
a baby?"  
  
"Whenever you think you're ready, I'd like to, yes."  
  
"Oh Scott. . . ." She kissed him.  
  
He reached to touch her face, caressed her cheek with his thumb.  
  
"There's something else, Scott. Tell me."  
  
He took a deep breath. "I was thinking that maybe, in the meantime. . . ."  
  
She nodded encouragingly for him to continue.  
  
"What do you think about our adopting Jubilee?"  
  
She stared at him, nonplused. "You're serious?"  
  
"Perfectly. I guess I was thinking that if we all felt like a family . . . well,   
then, why not make it official?" He smiled weakly. "What do you think?"  
  
"Scott. . . ." Jean stared at him unblinkingly.  
  
"You think it's a terrible idea, don't you?"  
  
"No. Oh God, no. On the contrary, Scott. I think it's an absolutely wonderful   
idea. I- I love it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. You know, sweetheart, just when I think I know you completely, you say   
or do something wonderful like this. You never cease to amaze me." Touching his   
cheek, she kissed him again.  
  
"Do you think she'll go for it?"  
  
"After what happened today at the hospital--all we said to one another--I think   
so. I really and truly do. We'll ask her, see what she wants. Let her think about   
it for a while."  
  
"We have to make it clear that there's no pressure," he pointed out. "That if she's   
not sure that this is what she wants, we'll let it drop."  
  
"Of course, of course. That goes without saying. But I really do think she'll like   
the idea."  
  
"I hope so, Jean. I really hope so."  
  
"So we'll ask her tomorrow, after we bring her home from the hospital?"  
  
"Sure. The sooner, the better."  
  
"Great." Jean settled down beside him, once again snuggling in his arms. "Thank you,   
Scott," she whispered, closing her eyes.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For giving me hope, and unwavering love. For giving me comfort, security. A family   
to care for. For making me happier than I've ever felt before."  
  
He pulled her tighter against him. "You've given me all of that, and more, Jean.   
I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Scott."  
  
Smiling, she fell asleep in his arms, dreaming about the family they soon hoped   
to have.  
  
  
Finis  
  
  
Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you think: somogyi02@yahoo.com  
  
  
***** 


End file.
